European Prince or Devil's Mistress
by BlondeAsain
Summary: AU. OC. Ebisawa Ryoko is a girl of many sercets. Her first? She pretends to be a boy and tricks Europe into believing her. Her second? Well, read and find out. Rating may change. I refuse to believe they are 12-14 years old. HIGH SCHOOL.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is just something I wrote because I was bored. Seriously, my friend thinks I'm crazy for writing this thing. If I could get a review, that'd be great, if not...Oh well, I'll see if I can post another chapter up again soon, like really soon. I'm going by the manga, changing some things as I wri-er-type this.

Disclaimer: Oh, it's been years since I wrote one of these. I do not, could not, and shall not own Prince of Tennis. I'd ruin it. I own nothing but Ebisawa and the Huskies. They are mine MINE I TELL YOU.

Speak is speaking.

_Think_ is thinking.

**Speak** is mainly speaking in English unless otherwise said.

* * *

"_The Prince of Tennis has reached the top of the charts once again here in London, ladies and gentlemen, eleven games straight all 6-0. The European Prince has seemed to not even acknowledge the American Prince of-" _***CLICK***_ "__De Europese Prins heeft de bovenkant van de grafieken nogmaals hier in Amsterdam, dames en heren, elf spelen rechtstreeks alle 6-0 bereikt." _***CLICK* **_"Le prince européen a atteint de nouveau le dessus des diagrammes ici à Paris, mesdames et messieurs, onze jeux directement chacun des 6-0."_ ***CLICK* **_"Der europäische Prinz hat die Oberseite der Diagramme noch einmal hier in Berlin, in den Damen und in den Herren, elf Spiele gerade alles 6-0 erreicht.__" _***CLICK*** _"__Der europäische Prinz hat die Oberseite der Diagramme noch einmal hier in Roma, in den Damen und in den Herren, elf Spiele gerade alles 6-0 erreicht.__"_ (AN: Just repeats the first sentence over and over and over again…)

"**One day, I just want one day where he's not on the news! One single stinking day, an hour, or a minute; but do I get what I ask? No. I get the complete opposite. Why? Who did I anger in my past life?**" A young fifth teen year old girl mumbled to herself twitching at the ongoing German news channel which was still talking about the European Prince of Tennis. Her long golden hair was in a messy bun and her blues eyes narrowed in annoyance. She sat on the couch, knees to her chest, annoyed with the television. "**I should sic Hades and Zeus on them…Let's see how much they like me then**."

Some would think the two understood her best. Two huskies jumped on the couch; a midnight black and an almost silver on each side: they were the infamous Hades and Zeus, hated by all reports, fan boys, and admires. Why? Hades, the midnight black, was abused by a male only to be saved by a little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Previously the husky with piercing blue eyes hate any contact with the human race. His previous master was proof of it. Wanting attention from the world, his previous master kidnapped a young girl of high status. This didn't sit well with the husky.

Over time with the girl, he noted that she would leave meat for him to eat when he was watching her and water for him to drink. The last day of her stay, her mother had found her and was going to give his previous master a colorful and painful piece of her mind. His previous master threw a pipe at him. The sweet little girl hugged him, taking the hit. Needless to say, both the girl's mother and he got along very well after that.

Hades snorted at the news channel. His mistress and that weren't even in the same species yet alone "going out" with each other. One, his mistress was much prettier than that thing. Two, his mistress had to smell much nicer than that thing. Even the human males didn't stand that close to her. Three, his mistress was much nicer than that thing. His eyes focused on the silver husky who was getting more attention from his mistress than he was. He wasn't jealous. Imposi-Did that mutt just lick his mistress' hand?

Zeus was content with where he was. He knew that Hades was growling at him for showing their mistress attention. If he could he'd be snickering, but he didn't. He noticed the far-a-way look in Hades' eyes. He should be glad he was he to divide their mistress' time so he could get that look. But was he ever thankful? No.

Zeus locked eyes with Hades, amusement and smugness in his own while jealousy and anger passed threw Hades. Zeus snuggled into their mistress' side, taking in her calming scent. He was personally glad he was able to take in her scent daily. So, tricking their mistress on their first meeting wasn't a great way to leave an impression with the midnight husky. And the second time, and the third time, and fou-well you get the point. It wasn't his fault. He was an alley mutt. He looked up at the teen girl mumbling under her breathe about her tortured nightmare.

He thought back to when he had been being beat up by the overgrown, overweight man. The girl and Hades were taking a walk. The girl still sour about their last encounter where he had ran off with her expensive watch to get food from this idiot that was beating him. She saw it, still angry and swiftly told Hades to 'sic the overgrown pig.' It was a very amusing sight. He shuddered; Hades was the God of the Underworld. Not arguments or excuses; you do not mess with the God of the Underworld.

A sudden crush and splash was heard from the bathroom. Upstairs on the third floor, on the other side of the mansion; their mistress was still twitching from the television. Flipping through channels like there was no tomorrow. To them, it wasn't fair. All she wanted to know was the weather-

Shrieks of horror and a loud pitch of terror ran through the house as maids and butlers were trampled by the huge, soaking wet devil. Poseidon had done it again. He had scared another newbie into letting him into their bath, yes they had a bath. It was like a pool. A very big pool that their mistress had gotten after she won ten straight matches. The sight of a blue-dyed husky was comically, but to be a wet blue-dyed husky who towered over the two of them and have a newbie who had been eyeing their mistress in a not-approved way, by them of course; that…that was just almost worth it. Almost. "**Oh my Hera! Poseidon! What are you, Daniel? Are you okay?**"

Trying not to laugh, Ryoko got up and helped Daniel off of Poseidon. Hades looked on with grief. He wasn't allowed to sic him. Zeus looked on with annoyance. He wanted the attention. Poseidon looked up to the two younger huskies that weren't glaring at him. Looking up at his mistress and the boy, if he could he would pale. He honestly felt sorry for the human boy. Edging away from the boy and his mistress, Poseidon ducked behind the lamp and Hades lunged off of the couch chasing the human.

Ryoko swallowed her laughter watching the most protective husky chase Daniel, a newbie helper, off out of the room. This means another interview process and another contract; looking up at the ceiling, Ryoko sighed. What god did she anger?

* * *

"Hey did you hear?"

"The fourteen year old?"

"No, the European Prince is quitting tennis!"

"NANI?!"

"Not possible. His manager and coach are allowing this?"

"Yeah, they said he's coming to Japan to live a peaceful normal life."

"But he's the Euro-Prince!" Unknown to these idiotic high school boys, the Prince of European Tennis was listening. Granted the Euro-Prince was a cover-up for the person, if you looked closely enough you would see Ryoko twitching ever-so-slightly. She was glaring at the two high school boys who were twice her height, mumbling under her breath about wanting some peace and quiet before she blew a fuse.

Getting up she walked to the next section of the train, only to be brought to this. "Ha ha ha!! You idiots still don't know the rules for gripping!! To hit the top spin, it's the western grip, you know!!"

Now, Ebisawa Ryoko is a very nice person. A very nice, caring person who likes to help others even if they don't want her help which tends to be most of the time; but when a very nice, caring person is cranking and jetlagged, you can come to one conclusion. Very nice and caring person becomes a very scary person. "Stupid! This is common sense!!"

"Oh!! Of course! Sasabe is different!" Tick.

"I'm telling you keep the racket like this and hold it like you're shaking hands." Anime Vein.

"Will you kindly, shut the hell up?!" Ryoko spoke is a very calm, collected, angry voice. The one known as Sasabe dropped his tennis racket. Looking at Ryoko who was obviously angry, but he was pushing Lady Luck today.

"Tahaha!! This is embarrassing! Getting told off by a little kid and all!" Flames surround Ryoko.

"Holding the upper part of the racket and clamping it, that's the correct western grip, **moron.** Another thing, **you stupid retarded sorry excuse of a tennis player**, the thing you said about 'shaking hands'? Yeah, that's the eastern grip. But its okay,** because you're a stupid sorry excuse of a tennis player**, it's common for people, **like you**, to learn the opposite way."

"Sei Harudai! Sei Harudai!"

"Ha ha! Sasabe, you must be embarrassed!"

"Sh...Shut up! Just get off!"

"**Thank you for telling them off.**"

"Ara? Watashi?" Ryoko looked around. Noticing she was the only one who looked remotely like someone who understood English, she nodded. A look of panic crossed her face. "**Holy monkey poop on a stick! This is my stop! Oh monkey poop, Hades is probably going crazy right now."**

* * *

"Which way is it…Which way is it…I knew it. I should have brushed up on my reading before I came here."

"Um…Which way is the Gakino Gisaka Garden?" A boy's voice asked. Thanking the gods that he wasn't asking her, she turned and watched the interaction of the boy who spoke English and a young Japanese girl with pigtails.

"Oh! I'm heading there to watch too! Are you going to be in the match? Tennis is new to me!"

"…So which way is it?" An anime sweat drop formed on Ryoko's head.

"Ah, sorry! I just… Exit from the South gate way and you'll soon notice it."

"South gateway….Right, thanks." Honto ni arigato. Ryoko thought as she quickly walked to the south gateway. Hades you better not killing anyone right now.

* * *

"**This isn't anywhere near home!! Oh no, Hades is going to kill every male in the area and then Zeus is going to attract every single person to Hades who will kill every male and then Poseidon will mistake the blood for water and his fur is going to be soaked with blood! This will attract more people to them, which will make the cycle repeat itself…Which will mean big brother will come home and see blood and freak out. **Not good. Not good, not good at all." Ryoko knew about her huskies habits, turning a blind eye because they were so cute. But all that panicking lead to a sore throat. Walking over to the vending machines, she bought a grape ponta. Turning around she saw the reason why she was lost and the boy.

"Ahh! Were you going to watch the tennis matches, too?" The girl asked. She looked very sorry for whatever reason. I sighed and shrugged. "I'm sorry; you must have overheard me give the wrong directions. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I guess. No harm no foul."

"Ah…S...Sorry seems like I have no coins…Thanks for the drinks…" She addressed the boy behind me. I rolled my eyes and started to think how to tell onii-san that he doesn't need to come to Japan because of a blood bath that his sister's huskies caused.

"Oh. Isn't that the little brat I saw before?" Tick.

"The one who embarrassed you on the train, great job by the way girlie, and look she plays tennis, too." Anime sweat drop. Ryoko looked on her shoulder. Her eye twitched. This was the exact reason why she didn't want to bring her tennis bag with her. Forget the part about tennis; she only brought it with her because of her hobby.

"Ah, you do have a tennis racket! You must have been entered into the tournament. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's not that-"

"Heh, she must have lost so she's leaving." Another high school boy said. Sasabe ran at you with the racket going to hit you. He was smirking the whole way. He stopped two inches above your head.

"You can't even defend yourself. How dare you talk to me about tennis!" Your eyes were closed and your left eye brow was twitching. Anyone anywhere who was smart would have backed away by now. "Thinking you can beat me with just theories is a big mistake. Keep that in your mind! Ha ha ha! Well, gotta go! Ha ha ha!"

"Kya!" Was a cry you heard. The girl with the bad sense of direction was run over by the high school boy named Sasabe who signed his death away to one Ebisawa Ryoko.

"Ahh?!!! Shit! You got juice on me!! It's sticky! What am I going to do now you idiot?! Unlike that little brat I have matches!!"

"S…Sorry…" Ryoko looked at the boy from earlier on the train. Sighed and threw her drink and can at the Sasabe's head. Followed by the boy's drink and can. Ryoko smirked.

"Did you learn how to grip yet? Well, if you didn't….We might have to teach you a move, **just take it as a nice thank you for ruining my peaceful quick day**. It's not everyday you get to embarrass a high schooler, ne Ryoma-san?" He smirked in replay. "So how about it? Tennis 101, two against one, from your adorable kohais, unless, you are afraid?"

"Bring it."

* * *

"Yo guys, Sasabe is really being public about this!! Beat them down Sasabe."

"Yo little brats!!" Twitch. Tick. Vein. "Seems like you two need a couple of beatings to get your mind straight. Don't regret it!" Flames in background. _I'm going to crush his little ego who the heck is he calling a little brat._ Looking over to her doubles partner, a sweat drop formed. She noticed the similar height.

"Is that so?" Her partner replied. She'll let him do the talking. After all, she was a pro-tennis player. Letting Echizen Ryoma, yes she knew who he was, annoy him a bit would prove to be entertaining.

"Best of one set match! Sasabe service play. You think you can return my serve?!" He said as he served the ball.

"Think? Nah, I know I can. Pay attention. Speed Shot." I said coming out from behind Echizen return his so-called serve. I smirked as I returned to the left. "What's the matter, sempai? Are you surprised?"

"That girl…Her shot, was so fast…I couldn't even see it, let alone her move!" One of the boys on the sidelines said.

"She returned the hit…She…how…" The other one.

"The ball is still spinning in the fence." The girl cried.

"Gomen, Ryoma-san, I'll let you get the next one." Ryoko said smiling like an angel. "Besides that wasn't his proper hit, ne? I'm sure you saw it, too."

He smirked. _She's good. Up to my standards good, she is probably an experienced doubles player. She easily covered me when she saw I wasn't going to move._ He looked over to the idiot. "That wasn't his proper hit. Doubt he even knows one."

"We should give him another chance. After all, I don't play games that bore me. Do your best, **idiot**."

"Hmmph! You two are funny. But there won't be a next one!" Staying still, Ryoko watched as Echizen return the ball. "What the…?!! That one would've been dangerous…"

"Sempai…You're a very boring opponent. All talk but nothing to back up your ego. We'll have fun, crushing that ego of yours." Ryoko said, giving Sasabe her trademark smirk. "It's our serve, right sempai?"

Echizen took the ball and tossed it to me. He gave Ryoko a look and she nodded. They'll let him hit the ball. One this one ball.

"He's fast!! That boy is already at the net."

"But before, that girl's Speed Shot…It was fast, plus she wasn't even trying to hit it…"

"Are you saying they let him return a serve?"

"Sasabe lost his service!! What the hell is going on?"

"Mou, sempai-taichi, you're loud and annoying." Ryoko said with a blank face. "Do kindly shut up."

"You idiots, they're kids, I'm going easy on them." Looking over at the two almost first years, Sasabe glared. _I don't like them…_

"Game Count 1-0 Echizen-Uh…Girl's lead." Gripping her racket in her right hand, Ryoko tossed the ball to Echizen, because she knew if she served she would have served directly in the third year's face.

"WHAT?!" We smirk. In the same voice.

"Since you're going to the finals, we better make this quick."

"Those two aren't your average players. And to be playing together against Sasabe…"

Ryoko yawns. _This is becoming tiring, boring same-old-same-old matches that I wanted to get away from._ Looking over to the girl, I saw an elderly lady standing near her. "WHA? FOUR TIME AEMRICAN JUNIOR CHAMPION?!"

"Heh, hey, Ryoma-san, they're talking about you."

"ECHIZEN RYOMA?!"

"But that girl…" Ryoko was looking straight at her, returning one of Sasabe's shots without even looking at him. "…Ebisawa Ryoko, am I right?"

Ryoko smirks, but doesn't say anything. Turning she watched Sasabe panting, Ryoko raised a brow at him. One of the high schoolers started to think. "Ebisawa…Ebisawa…Where have I heard that name before?"

"Just the name or her?"

"Grandma?"

"Ebisawa's are known for two things, styling and tennis. Ebisawa Emiko is a top styler in hair, nails and make up. Ebisawa Takeshi is known as a Tennis God in London, her three older brothers are Lords and Kings of tennis. Her cousin, Ebisawa Ryuu is the newly retired European Prince of Tennis. But Ebisawa Ryoko, plays street tennis and only street tennis. She still made a name of herself, switching between doubles and singles, Ebisawa Ryoko is known as the Devil's Mistress on the streets of Europe."

"Devil's Mistress?"

"Devil's Mistress is a name for a tennis prodigy who can easily play doubles or singles, in doubles the player is known for the more angelic quick movements, but when playing singles a devil-like speed and attacks come out. Which is why she's called the Devil's Mistress." The girl said softly, shocked.

"Meaning…"

"She's an international level player who doesn't like authority or rules." Sumire said, proudly.

"Holy…?! Sasabe hurry to the front! There's no need for mercy! Show them your special net play! If Sasabe goes to the net, there's no way they could hit the ball in that area."

"Sakuno, which moves has Ebisawa used so far?"

"Something called Speed Shot. It was really fa-"

"Really fast and once it hit something solid it kept spinning?"

"Yes, grandma…"

"She hit it with her right, didn't she?"

"Old lady, what does that have to do with anything?"

"That's easy, and don't call me an old lady. They're making fun of him. Not even taking the match seriously."

"WHAT?!" Ryoko smiled. She saw what Echizen was doing. Hitting the ball far back into the sidelines. She nodded. Hitting the ball back the left corner of the court, _this is getting fun._

"Hey…Isn't this really dangerous…?Even if this is a game of fun…" Ryoko snorts at this. "How can two middle school…" Twitch, Tick, flames. "To a high school…" _I wonder if I can sic Hades on them…_

"Yo…" Echizen smirked. "Aren't you going to use that special net play?"

"UGH!!!" _Hmm, maybe put them next to a fountain and let Poseidon go at them?_

"Amazing! It went in again!" Sakuno cheered.

"Hold up!! Wasn't that ball just out right now?!" _WHAT IN THE NAME OF HERA DID YOU JUST SAY?!_

"Heh, idiot! Who said it was in? Of course it was out!" _WHY YOU LITTLE-?! I'M GOING TO SIC HADES ON YOU, LET THEM TAKE YOU TO A HOSPITAL AND THEN WHEN YOU LEAVE SIC HIM ON YOU AGAIN!_ Ryoko thought gripping her racket in her hand and twitching slightly. _You have signed your death wish and it has been delivered to a one Echizen Ryoma and a one Ebisawa Ryoko, thank you and enjoy the afterlife._ "This one's out too!!"

"Hmm…This is a self judged game…Those punks will judge the way they want to…However…Angering the Devil's Mistress and the Prince of America with injustice..They are still not taking him seriously."

"Look Sasabe came up to the net!! Way to go!" Ryoko yawns and look at her nails. Watching with blank eyes as Echizen hits the ball.

"Hey, sempai? The ball's still in right?" Ryoko calls, still looking at her nails.

"Grandma, why didn't Ebisawa-san move? She could have gotten the ball, right?"

"She could have. But they have been calling Echizen's balls out. Not hers. She didn't see the justice in hitting it and fooling him. Besides, she'll hit it. When the time comes to it. "

"What?!! The lob hit turned the ball to stop before the line?!!" Ryoko smirked. _Took you long enough, Echizen. _

"Kuku…That little boy."

"It's too slow! This will stop it now!!"

"He's purposely doing it!! Don't go up Sasabe!" Yawning Ryoko looked over that the three high school students on the sidelines. _Idiots._

"Eck!! Eat this!" Ryoko smirked and crouched down. Echizen nodded. Jumping up she returned the ball only to have the outcome like her Speed Shot.

"Wha…What?!"

"Speed Return. It can return any ball possible. Thus far. I've only heard about her Speed Shot, Return and Serve. Ah!"

"Sorry this happened. My hand slipped. Why don't we just stop?" _Teme…I'm going to crush him._

"Lord have mercy on his soul." Sumire said, eyes wide. Sakuno beside her looked terrified. Ebisawa-kun looked very scary. "About two years ago, Ebisawa Yuuske, eldest child of the five Ebisawa children couldn't play the rest of one of his matches because someone pulled a trick like that. Yuuske was unable to continue the match because of the injury he recieved form the opponent he was facing. Just like Echizen's, Yuuske's was above his left brow. Ebisawa Ryoko was only 12 at the time, saw that his opponent did it on purpose and challenged him to a honor staked match, in Europe when challenged to a match like that if you refuse you don't go anywhere but down. Ryoko went all out on him and he forfeited the match a shot away from the ending. To use a dirty trick like that, Ryoko has 13 different levels of power, only using just about six to beat the boy senseless, that boy is bringing up unwanted and unneeded memories in the girl and she has no mercy now."

"Ebisawa-san…Echizen-san…" _She looks so angry…It's almost like a demon's rage... _

"You…" Echizen said. "You still haven't shown us a proper grip…It's just beginning."

"Teme…" Ryoko growled. _I'm going to sic Hades on you like there's no tomorrow if I ever see you again. _

"Ha ha! Let's see how long you can use such big words!"

"If those are big words, teme-sempai, you must be a **fucking idiot**." Ryoko growled.

"Game Count 5-2. Ebisawa-Echizen Lead. I really wouldn't want to be you, Sasabe…" The girl said while looking at the younger girl who was giving him a devil's glare.

"They're pissed in the inside. Heh, trying to look good." Sasabe said. "Come on and hit it already!"_ Is Echizen going to do what I think he's going to do? Because if he does, he's my new best friend._ "I got this!! Ugh!"

_He did! Ooh, I have a human best friend who is a male…Oh crud, Hades is going to try to make a chew toy out of him…_

"Hey …Did that serve just turn the other way…? You don't think…"

"**Idiots can't even tell what a twist serve is.** It's the Twist serve. You really shouldn't have pissed us off, teme-sempai. And to think, we're only using a quarter of our skill to beat you." Ryoko shouted.

"Bullshit…The twist serve…" _Isn't that what I just said! Tick. Twitch. I'm right here giving you the damn information and you complete blow me off. Talk about rudeness._

"Amazing it's the first time I see it live!!" _How about the first time you see it returned? Oh wait…that was me…Hee hee._

"Hitting it that sharply…even adults have a hard time with it!" _Really? I can do it. Easily, now the Speed Serve. _Ryoko smirks darkly.

"St…Stingy bastard!" _Let's see that's the third time he's used the Twist Serve. So the score is 40-0._

"Eat this." Ryoko smiles. _This is fun._

"No…NOO!!" _…Baka…He's doing a regular serve…._

"Baka." Ryoko and Ryoma say at the same time.

"G…Game Set!" The girl called.

"Wait you two! When did I say it was only one set! Play one more! You'll taste the bitterness of defeat!"

"Bore. This game would have been a bore and I wouldn't have spared more than seven minutes of my time here.

"If you're a real 'man,' you should know to fairly accept defeat. No matter how many times you play, you'll never defeat those two. If I remember correctly…"

"It doesn't matter. Ryoma-san. Let me take this set. If he wants another, you'll have him.** This insult pushed me way too far. I'm going to give him a very good piece of my mind**_. _Ne, Ryoma-san?"

"Fine!! One more time!! Give me your best shot!"

"**Hey Ryoma I'm borrowing your Twist!**" Ryoko shouted as she hit a twist serve, perfectly. _Three…two…One…_

"HOLY! SHE HIT THE TWIST SERVE! LEFT HANDED!!" The high school student shouted. Ryoko smirked.

"That boy and Ryoko are almost like twins. She's a left handed player. Just like Echizen."

"Hey you punks! You're not supposed to play without permission!!" Shouted an official. _Too bad so sad, my daddy owns this place…_ Ryoko glared at the official as the high school students run and Sumire guide Sakuno and Ryoma away.

"Want to run that by me again, Yamaguchi-san? I have to ask permission to use a court on the land that my father owns, why?" Ryoko asked with flames in the background. Yamaguchi-san cowered in fear of the new owner's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 IS UP! YAY! For a second there, I thought I was going to be writing stuff for people to read and be the only one reading it. But ot get 52 people to read my first chapter...Shock. Anyways...

Thanks to: afallenheart! You reviewed my first chapter. :D I like you...Not in the creepy way...I just like you because you reviewed my chapter...oh crud that didnh't come out right....Uh....Thanks for reviewing my chapter! - -'' I feel stupid now...

Disclaimer: Oh, it's been years since I wrote one of these. I do not, could not, and shall not own Prince of Tennis. I'd ruin it. I own nothing but Ebisawa and the Huskies. They are mine MINE I TELL YOU.

Speak is speaking.

_Think_ is thinking.

**Speak** is mainly speaking in English unless otherwise said.

* * *

Ebisawa Ryoko could work under pressure. She has shown that with every tennis match she has ever been in. She's used to having a lot of people stare at her openly because of who she was or what she was doing. Proven with daily walks in Europe or when she's playing tennis. Heck, she's used to it when they don't know who she is, and there is proof to that too! Whenever Ebisawa Ryoko styles someone in a make over, she does it under guise. So, someone with a brain, explain to the rest of us, why in Hades name is Ebisawa Ryoko standing in front of teachers and fidgeting. "Ebisawa-kun where did you say you were transferring from?"

"I'm transferring from Saint Mary Clarence's School for Gifted, ma'am." _Why is it when it comes to teachers and only teachers that I get shy and a nervous wreck?!_

"That's a tough school, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am." _How about you give me my schedule and I get out of your hair?_

"Your grades are a little bit above average and you did very well on your entrance exams. There are letters of recommendations to different clubs. You'll have to figure out which you'll want to join then."

"Thank you, ma'am." _Can I leave now? Seriously, didn't school end? Why did I have to come a day early?_

"Well, here's your school map, your schedule, and your shoe locker combination. You'll be starting school tomorrow, so why don't you explore the school a bit?"

"Thank you ma'am, I'll be leaving now." Ryoko said while mentally cheering in her head. She was leaving the teacher's office. There were such beings that loved her. She sighed as she close the door. _But…I wonder how their tennis is…Being one of the strongest schoosl in this area. _

"Where are the tennis courts?" _You have got to be kidding me! _Looking up ,Ryoko wanted to smack herself. One of the people who know she can play tennis goes to the same school as she does. _That was a dirty, low trick you played on me! _Walking in small little step, Ryoko went the opposite direction that the second year pointed out to Echizen. You want to know what she arrived at. The very thing she wanted to avoid.

The stinking tennis courts.

* * *

Still standing at the courts, Ryoko twitched. For a couple of reasons, here are just a couple. One, apparently having a "cute" freshman play made some of the second years play a bit too hard. Two, the grandma from a couple of days ago, yeah, she coaches this team. Three, Echizen Ryoma is standing right behind here. _Maybe he won't notice me? Yeah, right. He wouldn't notice someone who could copy his Twist Serve, perfectly, after seeing it "four" times._

"Today , the 3rd and 2nd yeards are on a playing tour. So registering is tomorrow." A student said, while Ryoko was edging away from Ryoma. Little did she know that he was staring at her with a raised eyebrow. _Must get away. Must get away._

"The other 1st years left. We wanted to play a little before leaving." _Must get away._

"Damn this sucks." _Must. Get. Away._

"Yo! Are guys going to join our tennis club?" Looking over her shoulder she locked eyes with Ryoma. _Oh holy fish sticks._ Look past him, she saw two older students. "We're 2nd year Hayashi and Ikeda."

"Ah! Nice to meet you, sempai." _Who? Who in the name of Zeus are Hayashi and Ikeda?_

"Won't you play a fun game with us?" Ryoko eyes narrowed at the two 2nd years. Sometime was off about the two second years, they were too confident. _I'm not liking this. Even if I'm not a student in their class, it feels like this is a bad carnival game that they ripping off them. Mou, that means I have to stick around._

"What? Game…" Following them, Ryoko got her racket and tennis ball out. _It's only a just-in-case. If they rip the guys off, I'll just repeatedly hit them with the tennis ball. It'll be good target practice then._

* * *

Standing next to Echizen, Ryoko clenches the tennis ball in her left hand. Ryoma eyes the girl in the corner of his eyes and follows her glare to the two 2nd years. _What are they up to? _"The rule is simple. You serve from there. Ten tries to knock down the can down, the prize is 10,000 yen each! To play is 200 yen per person. Wanna play?"

Ryoma turned and looked at the girl. It was not common to be about to speak Japanese fluently and look like a foreigner. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail braid and her blue eyes were lit with anger. _Hate to be them right now._ She was exactly his height, making her one of the shortest girls he has ever met…Informally. "10,000 yen!!"

"You don't have to say it twice!" Ryoko glared harder at the two boys who were in their second year for their smirks. Ryoma looked between the two parties. _Am I the only one who notices her glares? Really hate to see what happens when she's done with them. _Ryoma was a smart boy; he did his reach and learned, he was glad he wasn't Sasabe if she was playing singles. Devil's Mistress hasn't let a single bass pass her. Neither has the Angel.

"Whew, too bad!!"

"You two are done." Ryoko twitched. _When I'm was done with these boys they're going to wish Hades was the one who was facing them…_

"What, is that all you can do?!!"

"A target that small in 10 tries is too much."

"Easier said than done…"

"Tennis record 2 year Horio will come up now. 10,000 yen is mine!" He missed nine times._ It's understandable. He's only a first year. But they're talking advantage of that._

"See? Idiot."

"Yo, you only have one more try!"

"Shit, this way even with a 100 tries…I won't hit it!! Crap! It hit the frame." _BAKA! Screw understandable. Just screw it._

"Oh?"

"AH!! It's going good?! It…It's really…? HIT IT! AH!! Skinned it! What a waste…"

"**Filling the can with rocks and then making your kohais try to hit it.**" Ryoko said clenching her racket and ball. Her eyes narrowed at the two second years who were having a great time of fooling their kohais.

"Kek, if I had only hit it a little to the right, I could've knocked it down." Horio said.

"Too bad. A real shame."

"Even we have a hard time with just 10 tries." Ryoko couldn't stand it any longer. She was trying to, really. But it just wasn't…Worth it.

"Damn! It's really hard…Oh, I've done the…"

"May I give it a try?" Ryoko said stepping into the court, giving an innocent smile. "I have the 200 yen."

"Alright, little lady," tick. _Did he just call me little?_ "11 tries, just because you're cute." Vein. _Now he's being biased. _

"Arigato." _Doubt I need 11 tries, sempai. I'll get it in one._ Ryoko stepped to the serving point. Ryoma smirked. "But it wasn't really fair to put rocks in the can sempai-tachi, which was really mean of you. If I knock the can over you have to return the money you ripped off, agreeable? Good."

Speed shot was served, hitting the can dead center, having it tip over showing rocks inside the can. Ryoko smirked looking over at the two second years. Ryoma walked onto the court. The three other first years stare at the can, to the girl in their school uniform with a tennis bag on her shoulder and back at the can. "Wha…What?"

"It's **not **a pleasure to meet you, **moronic** sempai. Tricking your kohais with a dirty low **underhanding** tactic like that. It's unforgiveable. Ryoma-san and I are going to have to teach you a lesson. Or, are you going to return the money and apologize?" Ryoma stood by Ryoko while she was giving off an angelic grin. Seeing them not move and glare at her, "No?"

Ryoko hits the can again sending it into the air spinning. Ryoma takes a tennis ball and hits it behind the two second years; height wise would be their heads about where their ears are, at the fence sticking it into the fence.

"If I hit it 100 times, will you give me 1,000,000 yen?" Ryoma smirked.

"Aw..Awesome! Your control is excellent." _Chotto…I'm the one who hit the can twice!_ The sound of a tennis ball hitting a can caught Ryoko's attention. Spinning, she saw a second year in casual clothing with a tennis racket. _He has a good form. Aggressive baseliner. Racket is Mizuno Prolight P10 Ti Hyper. Dominant Hand: Right. Backhand: Two-handed. 58KG. Shoes: Puma Aspiration PT0631 0020. But, he's injured. His right ankle is injured. He's leaning on his left, but when he landed…._

"Oh! I hit it! Lucky! Didn't think I could make it."

"Ah! The guy from before! He hit it…just like she did…but with more power." Tick. _Of course there's more power. Girls are known for speed, moron. SPEED!_

"Momoshiro you…"

"Hey. Hayashi and Ikeda, since none of the 3rd years are here…You think picking on juniors is okay? You can't do that?" Turning around, Ryoko nodded to Ryoma and the three other freshmen. Walking out, she put away her racket. Looking at her first aid kit and to Momoshiro-sempai, she sighed as closed her bag. _He'll have a male pride thing and wouldn't accept it anyways._

"Yo." _Leaving. Something I should have done a long time ago…_

"Nice to meet you."

"Where's the cutie going?" Ryoko stiffened as she glanced over to the guys still on the court. "Hey, who said you two could leave?"

"**I did. Good bye.**"

* * *

"I'm home."

"Ojou-sama!" The males of the family staff cried from the columns. "Welcome home."

"Ah… Hades?" I asked the one worded question. Seeing their heads bob up and down, Ryoko whistled. Two dogs barking and running could be heard as the raced down the stairway to meet their beloved mistress. Zeus only turned back at last minute seeing his mistress displeasure look on her face. _Nuh –uh I am not getting in trouble because of Hades._ "Hades I can't believe you. You've known these males since you came to live with me. They are not going to suddenly change their minds and try to kill me! So are I very big trouble mister. Don't give me the puppy dog eyes, Hades. We've been over this. You're only allowed to maim. Understood?"

"Ojou-sama, remember, Ippiki-Ookami Yoko-san will be arriving tonight and attending school tomorrow. Yes, she will be in class." Said Tsuki-baa-san. Tsuki-baa-san raised my mother and now is helping in the process of raising me. She was an elderly who refused to stop working for my mother and myself, acting as a real grandmother. "Your clothes for you afternoon hobby are laid out for you. I hope they are for you liking, ojou-sama. You boys, if you don't come done, I'll have Kazuma-kun teach Hades how to climb."

Ryoko giggled at the horrific expressions of the male staff. Looking at the clock it was about four in the afternoon. _I'll have enough time to find a new victim. _Kissing Tsuki-baa-san's cheek, Ryoko placed her tennis bag down and raced Hades up the stair. Only stopping in front of the family portrait taken a year ago, Ryoko placed her right hand over a younger boy. Eyes watering at the sight of the happy face of the boy and herself, she mumbled to the portrait, "Otouto…Gomen…Onee-chan…I'm…"

* * *

"**North Gate…Exit through the north gate she tells me. Well, we have one slight problem…Where in Hades' name is the stinking North Gate at ****Sei Haruda****-That would explain a lot. I got off too early.**" A tall Korean-Japanese mumbled to herself in Korean. Her dark skin and her sport bag caught the eyes of many high school students wearing the same uniform. In silver on the side of her sports bag was 'Neko-chan' with stickers of cats and kittens around it. "**Might as well explore a bit before I get myself lost without Ryo…**"

After wondering for a bit and getting lost about four times, the Korean-Japanese stood in front of school, that she passed about twice. A sweat drop formed on the back of her head. _Maybe someone can speak English here?_ "**I hope… But it'll be my luck that they don't…This is why I need Ryo. She's good with luck. Lady Luck likes Ryo, but does she like me? No, Lady Luck smiles upon me when I have Ryo. I want my- Is this a tennis match? Ooh, it is. It is a tennis match.**"

"I refuse the slice serve. You don't have to be so stingy." Momoshiro Takeshi said. But to the Japanese-Korean, he would be pineapple head dude. It wouldn't be her fault that the boy had a pineapple hair cut. _Mou…I should have taken Ryo's brushing up on Japanese…_

"I don't want to…" The little middle school like boy, in her word, said. He looked familiar to her. Like she had seen him before, was he one of Ryo's opponents? _Did they follow us all the way here just to face us? That wouldn't be good. Then the fan boys could have come, too._ At the very thought of fan boys, the girl paled a considerable amount. Her tanned skin was sheet white. Her eye was twitching slightly. _Fan boys were created by the Devil himself. There is no way that they were made by God. No way, I refuse that notion. _

"15-0." _The game has just started too. I wonder if they mind me making side comments. _She thought as she walked into the court. Ignoring the stares she got from the second year boys, the girl sat down in a comfortable spot behind the tiny boy. _Now that I think about it…He's Ryo's height. That's funny. _Watching the boy set for a serve her eyes widened and her mouth of wide open.

"**Oh. Fuck. It's. Echizen. Ryoma.**" She shouted. Making everyone look at her, but it wouldn't help because she never pays attention to people staring at her. She got used to it after practically being adopted into the Ebisawa family. "**Shit. Ryuu. Shit. Ryo. Oh. Fuck. It's. Him. Not good. Not good. I wonder if she knows yet…Wouldn't it be funny if they go to the same school and are in the same class…Wait, no, no. Bad. Ryo is like Ryuu, which means, I have to spend all my free time making sure she doesn't kill him after his blunt comments.**"

Echizen Ryoma ignored the girl behind him, focusing on his match. Only thinking back to a couple of days ago, when a blonde foreigner was about to perfectly copy the twist serve after seeing it for a game. His eyes narrowed, it took him months to get that serve done. Unless she has previously- "You okay?"

"30-0."

"**I wonder if he knows that he can return the Twist Serve if he gets the ball when it spins. First he'll need to go to the front. But he looks like a baseliner. This is why I need my Ryo. She'll be able to tell me.**" The girl said, titling her head to the side studying the two boys in front of her. Around her, second years swoon at the cute images she was portraying. "**Ah! He returned it. Wait…did he return the boy because of what I said…or did he do it himself? Because if he could speak English, which would be totally awesome for me. Never mind, he didn't. Ryuu and Ryo could. Frickin' tennis prodigies. Damn them.**"

"So even with timing, I can't hit it back…" _I wonder what they're saying…I knew I should have brushed up on Japanese. So even without timing? With timing? I'm confused._ "Interesting!"

"Momoshiro was over powered?!!"

"The timing was right!! Does that mean the ball has that much strength… in it?

"Game 1-0. Echizen Leads!"

"NO WAYS!!"

"Momoshiro is a member of the regular team!" _Oh I know that word! Regular…This is a regular on their tennis team?! Weak. Ryo could handle him in a matter of 5 minutes._ Yawning, she took out her I-Pod and put one ear bud in, flipping to Big Bang's Stylish. _I've been spending too much time with Ryo…This match is a bore._

"What's going on?"

"I can't believe Momoshiro is being over-powered." _Teach him how to play doubles and Neko and her pet will crush him. _Everyone ignored the girl behind Echizen Ryoma and focused on the match. Ignoring her head bobbing with the music or her dancing while she was sitting; although she didn't look at it, the girl was listening to the movement or the players and the ball. Her head snapped up when she heard a jump.

"AH!" The girl snorted and closed her eyes again. _I thought he was going to do something impressive._

"Ooh! He was barely able to hit that serve!!" _Just about to pass that serve; I've seen grade school students do the same._

"Oh, lucky!" _He should be able to hit back Echizen's twist serve by now or pineapple head is going to get tennis 101 for dummies from me. And being who I am…and how I forget my native language, maybe from Ryo?_

"ALRIGHT! He finally hit it back!!"_ But that's all he was focusing on… _"But he hit the back at the net!!"

"Shit!" _I was right. I want a cookie. Where's Ryo when I want a cookie?_ "D…Drop volley?!"

"O…Oh! He's not a guy to be taken lightly!" _No shit! He's Ryoma Fucking Echizen!_

"You! You know how to do that?!!" _Who doesn't know how to do a drop volley? Isn't that the-Oh wait..they probably learned tennis with instructions and everything. Not like me and my street tennis. _

"I can't tell who's going to win…To be able to play like this to a second year regular, Echizen is no typical guy…" _I wonder If Ryo can get me beef ramen when I find Ryo's home? That sounds good right now. Beef ramen…_

"You idiots! What are you talking about?! Momoshiro is stronger!!" A pause was on the court. The girl behind Echizen opened her eyes to see Echizen switch racket hands. _Just like Ryo…_

"WAIT! TIME! That's enough. Le's stop this game."

"WHAT?!"

"**Pineapple head say what?**" The girl said standing up, _the game…he could have kept going. What do you mean stop?!_

"Momoshiro! What are you talking about?!"

"I'll let you go with this, heh!"

"Wow! Great! To play evenly with that second year!!"

"**The match is over.**" Ryoma said over his shoulder to the girl. His eyes narrowed as she was still staring at his opponent.

"**He's injured…To play that well while being injured…**" Her eyes lit up with stars. _I thought that he was pathetic and couldn't be up to our level, but if he trains, he could be up to our level in a couple of days!_ She completely ignored everyone else and pictured what their watch would be like. Ignoring everyone was easy, she just put the other ear bud in and started listening to Day by Day, Big Bang (Haru Haru). Pick herself up, she giggled. _It would be fun to actually have a good enough opponent._

* * *

"**As cool as I thought exploring would be…I'm lost, hungry, and tired. Ryo…Where are yo-Poseidon?!**" The girl shouted as she was nearly trampled by the huge blue water-obsessed beast. Standing still for a moment, the girl thanked the gods for allowing her to live. _Stupid Poseidon nearly running me over, what as Ryo thinking when she brought that thing ho-RYO!_ "**POSEIDON, YOU CRAZY THING! COME HERE!**"

Chasing the dog was the only way she could get to Ryo…Onlookers stare at the girl with a sweat drop hanging over their head. The new owner's adopted daughter is very odd, a scary kind of odd. Slowly they edged away from the new owner's adopted daughter only to hear growling. Turning their heads they saw midnight black fur and piercing blue eyes. Then again, the new owner's daughter's husky is down-right fearful with the daughter around.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is UP! Fourty nine people are reading this! 49!! I'm sooo happy you guys are reading this. Yes, I know you're going to skip over this and get to the story. This is how fast I can update if I'm happy. Oh, before I forget, two things.

One: thanks for reading my escape form boredom!

Two: how come no one told me I spelled Thanks wrong in my last chapter. That was embarrassing...Don't worry, I fixed it. :P

Thanks to: SS-lover06! You reviewed my second chapter. In a postive way! Yay you!

Disclaimer: I do not, could not, and shall not own Prince of Tennis. I'd ruin it. I own nothing but Ebisawa and the Huskies. They are mine. MINE I TELL YOU. Yoko is mine too, you know. No, you can't use her. She'll give you the scary look and borrow Hades and sic you.

Speak is speaking.

_Think_ is thinking.

**Speak** is mainly speaking in English unless otherwise said.

* * *

"Why did you have to wake me up so early, Ryo? It's not even close to eight?" Ippiki-Ookami Yoko will only get up this early in the morning if she can eat Ryoko's cooking, has training, or is getting something out of the process of getting up. Looking over at the wide awake Ryoko, Yoko gave a half-hearted glare. "Want to tell me why I'm up before eight on a school day, Ryo? Or am I going to have to guess??"

Sighing, Ryoko looked at her doubles partner and adopted older sister. "Onee-san, I promised to show you where we are going to be meeting for lunch and your classroom. It's not my fault that you came here yesterday and didn't look for it yourself?"

Yoko shuddered. "Do not call me that. It's still weird. Even after two months, it's still weird to be your adopted sister…"

"Call you what, o-ne-e-sa-n?" Ryoko smirked. She did love making the older girl squirm. Running ahead, she turned around. "O-ne-e-sa-n? Are you alright? You look pale? Do you need to go to the nurses??"

"EBISAWA RYOKO YOU BRING YOUR FRENCH-JAPANESE-BRITISH BUTT BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!" Yoko shouted chasing after the running first year. "Just you wait till I get my hands around our neck Ryoko. I'm going to- OHMP!?"

"ITAI YO!" Ryoko stopped and turned around too see her adopted older sister and doubled partner in a very suggestive position with a boy. _Oh ho when did this happen? This is a must not miss opportunity to tease Neko. After all you only get something like a once in a life time. _Running over to her doubles partner and the panicking older boy; Ryoko's face broke into a big sadistic grin.

"Onee-san, when did you get a boyfriend that you were all close in the two days you were here? Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend? Is he going to be my new brother-in-law? Ne, onee-san you're giving me a scary look. Careful you don't want to scare your boyfriend away." Ryoko said in an innocent voice. Ducking behind the panicking boy to hide from Yoko's glare, Ryoko cried, "Wah! Neko-nee-san is giving me the evil glare!

"Ryoko you better hope t the gods that you have a shield when I get up!"

"Eiji, when did you get a girlfriend??" Fuji Syuuske knew the girl was teasing the girl lying on top of Eiji. To miss an opportunity to use blackmail against the blushing tennis player would have been a sin against the heavens. "Is she why you can't focus during tennis practice? Aw, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend, Eiji, I'm hurt."

"Demo, why are you still lying on him, onee-san??" YOKO YOU LITTLE BRAT I'M GOING TO GET YOU! "Careful onee-san, you don't want scare away your new boyfriend."

"WHY I OUGHT-" Ryoko fell over laughing as Yoko finally noticed the suggestive position they were in. Her face started to calm down to its normal tanned color, then slowly turned bright pink and finally a red that could rival a tomato. "Uh…Uh…Um…Hi?"

* * *

"**Stupid Ryoko with her stupid suggestions. Stupid boys who agreed with the damn suggestion**." Yoko wasn't a happy camper when she was told that she should be closer to her new boyfriend. So when she was told her new boyfriend was showing her and Ryoko around the school, it resulted in Ryoko crying and being comforted by Fuji. Oh and she found out the most delightful news. He was in her class. Like in her class. As in every single class. Ryoko found this piece of information very funny and told her and her new boyfriend that they were fated by the Heavens and Gods to be together. Needless to say, Ryoko hid behind Fuji for the rest of Yoko's tour. "**Whose bright idea was it to put Ryoko and that dude on the same dimension? Alone its fine, together wanted me dead.**"

Yoko glared at her doubles partner who was being told to help the first year boys pick up tennis balls. Glaring at the person Ryoko was having a conversation with, it would have been fine if it was Oishi or Tezuka or Inui; but no, she was talking to Fuji with that smile on her face that meant torture for people. She shuddered remembering the time about two months ago; she had that smile when she went into the tournament facing Daniels. The sixteen year old was the younger brother of the pervious Daniels Ryoko faced in an honors match. Two points about that match. One, he couldn't get a ball past Ryoko, and two, he played two matches aft that facing Ryoko with higher stakes only to have the same results. Except this time was a two against one match. There being two opponents. _Scariest moment of my life was watching that second match…_

"Hai, Fuji-senpai!" Ryoko said in a cheerful voice, angelic cheerful voice; it scared Yoko. That girl when given sugar or any type of way of torturing a person is the devil himself. No need for being a mistress. "Demo senpai, you have to promise to take good care of my onee-san, okay? Promise? I'd asked Eiji-senpai, but I'm afraid he would take advantage of my onee-san. Promise okay? Onee-san will still be pure when I come back! Promise?"

"**RYOKO YOU LITTLE ANNOYING TRAITOR! WHAT DO YOU MEAN STILL PURE WHEN YOU COME BACK?!**"

"Ara, onee-san, you are awake! I thought you'd still be daydreaming about Eiji-senpai," The hyperactive third year froze and turned red after hearing that statement. Not as red as Yoko turned, half in embarrassment half in anger. "Onee-san I have to go help the first years pick up tennis balls, so I'm going over there. But don't worry, Fuji-senpai will protect you from Eiji-senpai's seductive acts, okay? Don't worry, you're in good hands! Bye!"

"**RYOKO WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE TO MANKIND! DO YOU HEAR ME? MOST PAINFUL WAY POSSIBLE!?**" Yoko screamed at the younger girl.

"And yet...She doesn't deny the daydreams." _Ryoko you little traitor! _Looking over at Eiji to apologize, Yoko saw the boy bright red and stuttering. Remembering what Ryoko said, she, too, started to blush and look at everywhere except the blushing boy. _When I get my hands on that girl, she better wish is didn't say that._

* * *

"Hmm." _I know that I might have been a bit mean to Yoko with the teasing and everything, but this is not a nice punishment. I thought it was weird._ "That senpai, Momoshiro, was only using half of his true ability because his ankle twisted. Echizen are you listening?" _Whose bright idea was it to put me with the monkey and Echizen?_

"Not really." _I wonder if he'll notice m_- "Yo, Ebisawa." _Damn._ Smiling at the two boys she waved as she picked up tennis balls.

"Of course, there's no way you could have played evenly with that senpai. The level sure is high at Saigaku! Look at them! The regular players have yet to come and these players are this strong!"

"**He reminds me of a little monkey**." Ryoko mumbled to Echizen as they picked up tennis balls and dumped them into buckets. "He just goes on and on about useless stuff and all just for attention. Wait, I take that back. He reminds me of Zeus. A hyper version of Zeus."

"Zeus?"

"Eh? Oh, He's one of my huskies. He's an attention hog."

"Oh? Hey! The girl from yesterday! You have get aim, you know." The monkey-I mean, the mini Zeus-I mean the first year attention seeking-The boy said. "Did you know this? Every month, they have a ranking Match? In every match, the players fight for the regular rank. This is one of the reason why Saigaku can only be strong."

"You sure know a lot of things! You're great!" Watching Echizen walk further away and start gathering balls made Ryoko want to follow him. _He doesn't act like the Echizen Ryuu met. What in Hades name happened?_ Picking up balls and dumping them, Ryoko makes her way to Echizen.

"Hey, are you that 'Great 1ST year'?" Ryoma and Ryoko shared a look. His told Ryoko to go along with it and ignore him. Ryoko's said the same. Amused, Ryoko and Ryoma look towards the two second years.

"No. He's/I'm not the 'Great First Year.' The 'Great First Year' is him." They said pointing to the group of first years they left behind. They didn't want to get into a row with anybody, yet. Well, Ryoko didn't want to. It would be fine to be a behind the scenes. Or on the sidelines. As much as Ryoko loved to play the game, she was the temperamental justice-seeking player. Not like Ryuu.

"That's him." Said the long haired second year. He watched the girl nod her head up and down. Looking over to the first years, _he won't be a big challenge. How did Momoshiro play evenly with that kind of idiot anyway? If it were one of these two it'd be understandable because they don't look that stupid, but that?_

"How, obvious. He's the only one wearing the weird shirt and jumping around." The other said, sweat dropping. _Momoshiro played evenly with that? That doesn't sound right. Did we get the right guy?_

"We are placed in the best four in this district. That's how great the Seigaku regulars are. I would love to play a rank match with the captain. Who knows? I might even be able to get one point!" Ryoko snicker behind her the yapping first year. _I really need to learn his name…Really should learn his name…Isn't he in my class?_

Schooling her face, Ryoko started to pick up tennis balls again. "Just because you were able to play evenly with the injured Momoshiro, don't get cocky, first year!" The short haired senpai shouted behind the yapping monkey-I mean idiot, I mean first year.

"Oh!" _Ooh, look he jumped. That's funny. It's just a guy who's taller, stronger, faster, and better at tennis than you it's not that scary, is it?_

Ranking matches? You've got to be kidding. You won't be able to play a match as a first year, monkey." _So I'm not the only one. He really does look like a monkey._ "You first years will only be collecting balls and training your endurance until the summer camp training!"

"So in other words, regulars will only be chosen within second and third years!" _You all have fun with that, I doubt the coach will let me even practice with everyone once she finds out I'm here._

"Wh…What?!"

"Today is the day when the regular will be coming. SO if you misbehave, I, second year Arai, will…" _So the long haired guy is Arai…then who the heck is the short haired dude?_ Ryoko cocked her head to the side, shook it and started to gather tennis balls again.

"There! There they come!! The regular members!!" _Trust me, they aren't that great well, except Inui because of blackmail and Fuji because of teasing. _

"IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!!"_ MY EARS! I'm probably deaf now. Never be able to listen to Big Bang ever again. Or annoy Yoko with recordings. *Sniff sniff* Meanies! You ruined everything!_

"Just to get the new juniors to ease up until the captain comes, you are free to use the courts." _Oishi-senpai, I can hear you!! YAY!_

"How about a friendly game?" _Against who? Wait where's Yoko?_ Ryoko looked every where for her adopted older sister, but she couldn't find her. Little did she know, Yoko could see Ryoko just fine from the second floor of the tennis office. Yoko snickered as she watched Ryoko look for her. Ryoko rolled her eyes as she grabbed her tennis racket. _Who could be my next victim-I mean opponent? Now, who could I trick, I mean manipulate, I mean blackmail, l mean convince to spare me a match? _

"Yeah, our senpais are great. Now do you get it monkey boy?" Arai-senpai said, towering over the first years.

"Just because you made in some twist serves and scared two second years, this is no place for a first year to butt in."

"Huh? Twist Serve? That wasn't me!?

"What?!"

"Oops that's a bit high." Oishi said.

"I'm not the that played Momoshiro-senpai. It was that kid over there. You see the guy with the cap? The one that scared the two second years is the girl standing next to him." Ryoma jumped up and volleyed the ball into the basket. Only to have another ball come flying at him, Ryoko flipped and hit the tennis ball upside down into the basket, landing on the left of Ryoma.

"Doesn't seem that hard, ne Ryoma?"

"You punk/brat! We were right all along! This is no place for two first years to be showing off!" Suddenly picked up by the front of their collars, Ryoma and Ryoko looked at the two second years with blank eyes.

"Demo, senpai, you asked for, and I quote, 'The Great First Year.' Nothing about us is that great, we still have a long way to go. Besides, we didn't know the things that he was yapping off about. Another thing, you asked for one person. Not two, so, senpai could you explain why there are two of you? Were you going to bully the first year?" Tick, the short haired second years raised the girl up higher and pulled back a fist. Gasps were heard around the court, but Ryoko's expression didn't change. "Ne, senpai, let me let you in on a little secret…You're not intimidating."

"What is the meaning of this in the courts." That wasn't a question. That was a 'shut up and stop acting stupid' statement. Looking over and seeing Tezuka-senpai, Ryoko gave an angelic smile that rivaled Fuji-senpai's smile. _He's going to give us laps, isn't he…_ "The four of you, ten laps around the court for causing a commotion."

_As expected of the perfectionist named Tezuka Kunimitsu._ Ryoko rolled her eyes as the two second years with raised eyebrows. _Did they suddenly forget they have us by our collars or are they trying to get themselves in trouble?_ "Arai and Goto, ten laps extra, the first years are not weights to be lifted."

Immeidately dropping Ryoko and Ryoma, the two second years try to justify their actions. "Ah! Wa…Wait! It's because of…"

"Ten extra laps for everyone." _Thanks…idiots._

"Ye…Yes!" Shouted everyone as Ryoko walked off the court, in a justified sour mood. _First of all, I had running laps. Max learned that along time ago. Second, I hate authority. Despise it with all my being. There are always the stupid annoying asses that use their power against others without justice. It's not right. Third, I hate rules. _Ryoko circled to her third lap. _There are always those stupid rules that state 'You are not allowed to hit the stupid asshole who doesn't know anything because he is of higher rank than you.' _

"Everyone, start warming up!! Starting with those who finish, the second and third years will go to the courts!!! First years, be ready to pick up the balls!! That's it for today!!!" Oishi looked over to the two first years coming in for their five laps. Then, he looked over to Tezuka. _I hope he isn't being too hard on them. Coach has been convincing the other girl since the start of school. The other one is too stubborn to bend to the rules of the matches. _Watching the girl sped up ten meters ahead of the boy, _Ebisawa Ryoko, why are you in Japan? I remember watching your single matches online… Are you running away from something?_

"Ye…Yes!" Sighing, Oishi followed the other members to the laps. It wasn't his business to be prying in her closet looking for skeletons. _She'd be a great help, even if it's just a few pointers._

"That punk/brat, I'll get you for this…" Passing their senpai for the seventh time, Ryoko turned around and stuck her tongue out at the two second years and crossed her eyes. She laughed at their anger faces and sprinted forward. _Like I need more laps because you two aren't moving. Idiots be grateful. _

* * *

_I wonder where Ryoko said she was going to be…Oh wait, she's helping the tennis club out because she's trying to play matchmaker. But it should be over now…Ryoko, how long are you going to run away? I know it was painful, but Auntie has called. You haven't called or written or anything. Everyone is getting worried, Ryo…Can't you just go back to the way you were? _Yoko sighed as she picked up her bag and exited the office, not bothering to wait for the coach to come back to convince her to join the Boy's Tennis Club as a manager or the Girl's Tennis Club as Captain. Everything was difficult in the Ebisawa house. Ever since two months ago, when he finally woke up…_Ryoko ever since then, you changed. Was that all it took to break you? That one person? Or was it the people you were up against? Ever since you were five…It seems like they've haunted you. _

Standing next to the tennis courts, Yoko watched Ryoko do flips and cartwheels amazing the club members as she collected tennis balls. With a small smile, she saw that Ryoko was really having fun. _Ryoko did always like showing off her tricks. Just like when we first met. _Yoko chuckled as she remember the young 13yr. old she met two years ago. _Scared the living hell out of me, jumping off the roof in front of the two girls with a tennis racket, baggie clothing, and a tennis ball…For watch, "Defending those who you wronged with your corrupt thinking." If only there was someone to protect and defend you then, huh Ryoko? Would you be different then? Would you still defend others like you do today? _

* * *

"WAH! All done! BANZAI!" Ryoko shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. The surrounding second and third years laughed at the first year. The other first years looked on amazed. There were times when she would juggle the tennis balls into the baskets. Others when she would do flips or cartwheels or handstands and still make the balls into the baskets; every single time the first years would wait for the ball to bounce out, but never did they. Not a single time would the tennis ball miss the basket. "Ara? Onee-san!"

"**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?!**"

"That it still freaks you out that you're related to me legally, o-ne-e-sa-n!"

"**YOU LITTLE! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!**" Yoko started to chase the younger girl around the courts. Over the nets, around the members and baskets of tennis balls, the first years resting on the ground out of breathe and the amused Regulars. Hiding behind Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai, Ryoko snickered as she saw Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai come out of the club room onto the courts. "**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!**"

"Yadda! Wah! Fuji-senpai, onee-chan is scaring me!" Ryoko said as she clamped onto the older boy with a glint in her eyes and a tennis ball behind her back. She would get her adopted sister to get over the stupid boys in Europe. Why? _Because they aren't worth the space in her heart or mind that she is giving them. One of them thought she was a ghost! A ghost!_ Waiting for Eiji senpai to step onto the 'X' that she marker as she was flipping and cartwheeling, she readied the tennis ball.

"It's alright, I'll protect you from your scary onee-san." Fuji said, covering the girl's hand in which the tennis ball was in. She might have told the older boy about her little prank that would end in their favor, so he was compiled to help his kohai. "She won't hurt you, little one."

Tick. _Did he just call me little?_ Shaking her head, Ryoko threw the ball waiting for Yoko to run on top of the tennis ball and slip…On top of an unsuspecting EIji. _Three…Two …One!_

"KYA!/ AH!" _SUCCESS!!! _

"Ara? Onee-san…why is Eiji-senpai on top of you? First you were on top of him, and not he's on top of you. This is looking like that scene from Titanic, except I can never see it properly because you're covering my eyes whenever we're watching it. Is this the scene that you're trying to hide from me? Demo, onee-san…We could have just went home and watched the scene. No reason to use your boyfriend to show me." Ryoko said standing next to the pair of blushing third eyes, who were so red that the boys around them thought they would explode. "Ara? Could it be? Are you two going to kiss? Because if you are, I want a warnin-No, I demand you to give me a warning. I don't want that image in my head."

"**RYOKO!**"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is UP! lol. I just notice how stupid that sounds. I mean you wouldn't be reading this unless it was a chapter or a preview of something else, right? Anyways, I was trying to post this last night....But I sorta, might have fallen asleep at my desk and gained some pains in my back...

Thanks:

STAREATTA! I'm glad I made you laugh a few times in a depressed state. I hope you felt better after reading it. I'm sorry to say that there isn't much going on in this chapter...Unless you look at the last sections, but it only shows you some part. I'll post the next chapter real soon for you, and there will be funny scenes with Yoko and Eiji being teased by Ryoko and Fuji. Thanks for saying you loved my story. It just makes me want to up date faster. **(Hint hint wink wink to those of you who want me to update faster. Threats do not work!)**

OCEAN949! I don't mind at all, ocean, I'm glad you loved the chapter...Sorry this one isn't as entertaining as the last, but I wanted to give a bit more background to Ryoko and give some about Yoko.

Disclaimer: I do not, could not, and shall not own Prince of Tennis. I'd ruin it. I own nothing but Ebisawa and the Huskies. They are mine. MINE I TELL YOU. Yoko is mine too, you know. No, you can't use her. She'll give you the scary look and borrow Hades and sic you.

Speak is speaking.

_Think_ is thinking.

**Speak** is mainly speaking in English unless otherwise said.

* * *

"Onee-san, wake up!! WAKE UP!" Ebisawa Ryoko has done many impossible things in her life. First, she was able to beat her eldest brother at tennis at the mere age of 10. Second, the two older brothers in a two-to-one match at age 11. She's been kidnapped so many times that they have a hotline for her from when she was 5 years old to when she was 11. Waking up her doubles partner and adopted older sister, was like trying to part the Black Sea when God hated you. "**YOKO, WAKE UP! STOP DREAMING ABOUT EIJI AND WAKE UP, DAMNIT**!"

"**I'm not dreaming about the hot tennis player, okay? And you don't need to yell, I'm up!**"

"You said he was hot! Oh my Hera, you said he was HOT!" Ryoko got out her phone as Yoko lifted her head from her bed. Staring warily at the phone, she wondered who Ryoko was texting. _Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be blushing red today when I'm helping the third years? Damn it Ryoko, who the hell are you texting? _"Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai will love this. Yoko-nee-san thinks Eiji-senpai is hot-Eiik!"

"**GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE CHICKMUNK! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU BETTER WISH IT WAS WINTER AND YOU WERE SLEEPING!**" Ryoko sprinted out of the room towards the front doors and Yoko quickly got ready to go to school and to maim, I mean scold Ryoko. She would never maim the sweet innocent angel, yet. She would find some way to embarrass her in front of a cute boy. _Well, she is hanging around that Echizen kid often…But he acts differently around Ryoko then when he was around Ryuu. He makes me want to slap him for being so blunt and forward with the second and third years, but thank him for bring out Ryoko that I met before._ Tripping over her guitar, Yoko noticed a note that Ryoko left. Reading it while her eyebrow was twitching, "**RYOKO YOU LITTLE BRAT COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU PROPERLY! I MEAN IT RYOKO COME BACK HERE!**"

Running out the door and down the hall, Yoko never noticed the two frightened maids and the smiling face of Tsuki, the head maid. Both maids turned to Tsuki, fear laced into their eyes. "Is Ryoko-sama and Yoko-sama always like this in the morning, Tsuki-baa-san?"

"Hm." Tuski said, entering Yoko's room. Walking over to the note the Ryoko wrote, she giggled. _That girl, even when she's hurting more than anyone, she still tries to put smiles on everyone else._ "I think they were calmer today and any day thus far. There was a time when Yoko-chan threatened to hold Poseidon hostage and hire a hit man on Hades…Yes, they have definitely toned it down, ne?"

"_**Onee-san,**_

_**You should stop dreaming about Eiji-senpai and wake up already. You can day dream all you want to later, but right now you need to get to school. You said you needed to go today to talk to someone and you're still in your room dreaming about Eiji-senpai. Oh, and do warn me if you're going to try to act out any scenes from romantic films today. Your version of the Titanic scene and the actually Titanic are very different. Eiji-senpai and you just stare into each other's eyes. Blushing. At least Titanic does something. But Tsuki-baa-chan turned off the T.V. before I could see it. But they weren't just lying on top of each other doing nothing.**_

_**Your adorable imouto,**_

_**Ryo-chan."**_

* * *

"Ebisawa-kun, please write the answer to the question on the board." Nodding and standing up, Ryoko looked over the question as she walked up to the board from her window seat behind Echizen, who was sleeping.

'If 1/2x +1/2(1/2x + 1/2(1/2x +1/2(1/2x + ... = y, x = ?'

A single sweat drop formed on the back of Ryoko's head. _Please tell me this isn't supposed to be difficult. Please tell me this is one of the more simple questions they are teaching us. I learned this already! _Picking up the chalk, Ryoko wrote: 'If x = 1, then the equation likes this: 1/2 +1/2(1/2 + 1/2(1/2 +1/2(1/2 + ... = y , 1/2 +1/4 + 1/8 + 1/16 + 1/32 + ... = y, y = 1 = x, y = x.' _Why are they applauding me and this…Is it really that hard for them to figure this out?_ Bowing to the teacher, Ryoko walked back to her seat focused on getting there and pulling out the Saint Mary Clarence's Math book and working on that. _At least it would pose as a challenge, without a lecture or additional notes._

"Ebisawa-san is so smart."

"I heard she went to some gifted school."

"Ebisawa-san is so cool. She didn't even flinch when she went up there or was called upon."

"Only you would flinch if you had to go up there."

"I heard she was working on third year stuff already. The only reason why she's here is to fit in with people her age."

"Ebisawa-san needs a fan club!"_ Oh lords and ladies above, did I anger you that badly in the past. I dealt with fan girls and boys before. Do you wish to torture me by adding more to that list?_ Looking around at her classmates and seeing stars in the eyes of the girls and hearts in the guys, Ryoko cringed. _That's it. I'm not leaving Echizen's side if I have to. It's straight to the Tennis club after this. End of story. I am not dealing with the idea of being approached by them. No thank you. _Ryoko shuddered as she remembered being stalked by both girls and boys in Europe. _Never again, please I beg of you, never again._

_

* * *

_

"Ne, Ebisawa-chan is getting really popular with the first years, isn't she?" Horio asked the other first years in the club room before practice. He wasn't going to disagree with the other first years about her being smart, and _her golden hair that seem like beams of sunlight and bright blue eyes always seemed to hold a mysterious air to them that get you lost in her eyes and you can finally notice how blue her eyes are._ Shaking his head, _on top of everything else she can do tennis and is smart. None of the girls here, even in the girl's tennis club, hold her level of skill. _Watching everyone else agree with him, except for Echizen _who doesn't pay attention to anything I say unlike Ebisawa,_ _no matter where her attention is_, _usually on Echizen or the sky or a tennis match_, _she always listened._ "Smart, funny, athletic, cute; everything any guy would want in a girl. On top of that, she can cook! And she's nice, when Ryusaki-san forgot her bento; Ebisawa-chan shared her bento with her. Every time something was popped into Ryusaki-san's mouth, she'd go 'oishii' and look at Ebisawa-chan like she was her god or something."

"She helped me with my math homework during break, because she said I looked like I was having problems with it." Nods of agreement circled the 1-B boys. Except for Echizen. _But he listens to Ebisawa-chan._ "She even helped me re-write my notes to make it simple and easy to understand."

"Ebisawa-san should be our class representative. Remember, we have till tomorrow to choose a representative. Ebisawa-san would be a perfect choice."

"I don't know. I heard the girls want Echizen to be the class representative. But, uh, no offense or anything, Echizen…but Ebisawa-san seems like she knows what she's doing in all of the subjects and she is willing to help others out whether it is academically or out side of class. Echizen sleeps through most of the classes, especially English and never listens to anyone." A pause rang out within the 1-B boys. Horio looked straight at Echizen, while the others thought it over.

"Except for Ebisawa-chan, no matter when, Echizen always listens to Ebisawa-chan. Hey, Echizen, what are you going to do about Arai-senpai?"

* * *

Watching her fellow first years, except for Echizen, pant for air around the court, Ryoko finished her lap with the remaining first years. She ran more than they did, and she didn't even break a sweat. _Academically, Saint Mary Clarence's more superior. Everything that we are learning here, I have already learned because the school allowed students to move ahead after testing to a more challenging level. I was in classes with seniors of high school when I was barely in middle school. Max's training for tennis is worse than this. Yet, here is the future of the club, panting like dogs on the ground._ Ebisawa walked over to where her tennis bag was only to find it missing.

"But I could have sworn I brought it with my sports bag and water…Could I have forgotten it?" Ryoko asked herself. Shaking her head, _I could have sworn I brought it with my sports bag. I never leave one without the other. And there are pictures in the albums in my tennis bag and then the journal with all my moves that I've copied with copy cat…They are really precious to me. Just disap-_ A flash of a glaring Goto-senpai and Arai-senpai and then a smirking pair of second years passed through her mind. _They aren't that low and dirty are they? I mean they are students here, but they would purposely…_

"Uwah!! There practice is a killing machine here!!" Horio cried, collapsing to the ground. Glancing around him, he saw that he wasn't the only one in his position. Except for Ebisawa-chan, who for some odd reason isn't even sweating a bit and she ran more than anyone here, and Echizen, which was expected for some strange reason.

"There's still more." Ryoma and Ryoko said at the same time, without looking at each other. _Those two are just monsters or something. How could you run that much and not ever break a sweat or pant? On top of that, Ebisawa-chan ran with the second and third years, too. _Horio sighed as he laid onto the hot ground. And then there was this morning, where she was swinging that thing around like it was child's play. Hitting the wall and the racket and the speed was almost the same as a new racket. _And then there was this morning…That was just…_

"Next was practicing your swing motion 500 times…? This is too much! We haven't exactly made the team yet!" He questioned. He saw Ebisawa-chan look around for something but go back to staring at her sports bag and water. _Did you lose something,Ebisawa-chan?_

* * *

"64….65…66…67…"

"Echizen, did you forget to bring your racket?" Horio asked looking at the boy who was standing there next to Ryoko who had a sour look on her face. She, too, was standing there doing nothing but glare and puff out her cheeks. But there was no racket. "Ebisawa-chan? Did you forget your racket, too?"

"71…72…" Ryoko turned her glare over to the monkey like of the freshmen trio. But having her cheeks puffed out wasn't a very intimidating facial expression against someone or thing that would catch her attention. _I want my photo album. I want my journal. I could care less about my dang rackets. I can practice without the dang rackets. Call Max if you don't believe me. For three months, three months, he made me practice without my rackets. I thought I was going to kill someone._

"Not really…" Echizen said, looking at Ryoko's expression with amused eyes. _She's not a bit intimidating in this way. And she's quiet when she's upset, unlike her cousin, is extremely loud when he was doing anything. At least, she was good at watching what she does and she knew how to help behind the scenes or at the scene, but Ebisawa Ryuu is an extremely selfish person. Never coming to anything held for him and sends his cousin to it. _

"You two have guts…not bringing your racket for practice!!" Arai-senpai said behind them, walking up with Goto-senpai and the other second years. Ryoko rolled her eyes as she walked over to where a freshman was doing his swing motion wrong. "OI! We're talking to you!"

Looking back at the senpai-tachi, Ryoko gave them a blank stare. The staring match continued on until Arai started blinking a lot and rubbing his eyes. Correcting the freshman's form, _Fool, you think you can beat the powers of Ebisawa Ryoko, younger siblings to the Jokers of Europe? Please._

"Trying to skip practice just because captain and the co-captain aren't here?" Goto said, hiding the fear of the first year. _She's just a first year who can bend in different directions that all seem painful and torturous and can hit tennis balls upside-down and flings herself into the air and lands on the ground like it's normal._ He sneered at the first year girl. _Today, you're going to be learning your lesson. Today, we're going to show you the true strength of the second year non-regulars._

"If you're that confident and since we're having practices as though we're playing real matches, I'd like to play a match with you. But since you don't have a racket…" Arai said trailing off. Ryoko glared at him from the corner of her eye. Then, she gave a heated glare to the second year who appeared to have a great time in getting his butt handed to him. Walking off to stand next to the other first years, she rolled her eyes. _What do they want this time? _

"Arai!" Second year idiot, I mean student said throwing an old racket to Arai to catch. "Goto!" The second year minion, I mean idiot, I mean dumbass, I mean student shouted to the other second year.

"Oh yeah! There were two left!!"

"Oh!! That's…Those are the old rackets that was in the locker room!" Horio said. He looked at Echizen for a moment. _Is it possible for Echizen to play on a racket like that?_ Then to Ryoko who was inspecting the racket. He sweat dropped as she smiled with amusement shining through her eyes.

"Ack the strings are really loosed, and on top of that the frame makes a clattering sound. How could anyone play with that?" Kachiro said, poking the racket in Ryoma's hand.

"So, are you going to play? Mr. 'Oh-I'm-The-Best-Player'? /Ms. 'I don't have to listen to my senpai because I'm the best'?"

"I'm sorry, did you two say something?" Ryoko asked, looking up, from the racket in Goto's hands. _Wasn't that one of the-Ooh, this will be fun. They think they can embarrass us by making us play with a handicap. Well, if they wanted a handicap, they should have just sad so._

"Why you little brat!"

"Oh it seems you didn't say anything important. Aren't the second years supposed to be pairing up and playing mock matches? I understand that you two need all the help you get, but first years don't play matches. We run around and pick up balls for you because you're too stupid to make sure the ball doesn't pass you, we practice our swinging motion too make sure that we don't have to end up like you, senpai-tachi, who can't grip correctly and have Fuji-senpai or Oishi-senpai correct you." Ryoko smirks as she walks over to Goto who was gripping the racket to keep him from throwing it at the first year. _She's too damn cocky and annoying! We'll show her. Show won't ever show her face around here ever again. _Goto smirked inwardly as he watches Ryoko rip the old racket out of his hands and walked to the basket of tennis balls she gathered. Picking up a ball she stared at the racket. Then turning back to Goto, she said. "Why are you bothering our practices? I'm not sure about the other, but I don't want to end up like you, senpai-tachi, so could you kindly leave, before I take that racket and a ball and show you why you don't mess with your kohais after you steal her tennis bag and rackets? Unless you're going to pay for them…That'll be 32,000,000 yen for all the rackets and bag and the contents of the bag, not including the photo album and diary."

* * *

"Hey, it seems that Arai is picking on Echizen again. And where Arai is picking on Echizen, Goto is bound to be getting his ass handed to him by Ebisawa."A club member said looking over at the group of freshmen and the couple of second years. He saw Goto glare at the first year girl. _Really, Goto? She's just a first year._

"Just look at the way they talk." Another club member said from the other side of the court.

* * *

"Who knows. If you comply, maybe those three precious rackets will come out" Arai said focusing on his conversation with Echizen. Completely ignoring Ebisawa and Goto. _The brat is Goto's problem, not I'm. I don't care what she says. As long as we're able to show them up for all the embarrassment they put us through. We'll make you the laughing stock of the club._

"He…Hey! Echizen! Where are you going?! Ara? Ebisawa-chan, what are you doing?" Horio shouted the two watching them take the old rackets and Ryoko head to the other side of the courts, each taking a spot on one of the courts. "You two aren't really going to face them with those are you?"

"Geez, there are only weaklings who can only think up of dirty methods to play." Echizen said loud enough. _This is great, just great. _Looking up he saw that Ebisawa was jumping up and down waiting for her opponent to remember he had a match against her. _I've only seen her serve once, copying my twist serve, and play one games. But that was the intention of a doubles match…_

"What…? Are you accusing me of hiding your rackets?" Arai said, dramatically. Echizen walks to the court and pulled down his cap. He smirked as Ebisawa stopped jumping around and took a tennis ball.

"Well…Hurry up, let's do this." Echizen and Ryoko said with anger coming out slightly in their voices that laced together. They both watched their opponents smirk; no one saw the amusement flashing in Ryoko eyes. _If only they knew…_

* * *

"Let's see how this turns out." Fuji said, watching the four tennis players. His eyes rested on Ryoko and Ryoma. _What will you two do?_

"I knew he'd say something like that." Eiji said, sweat dropping.

* * *

"Ryusaki-sensei, if I agree to become the doubles trainer…Who's going to convince Ryoko of playing on the team as a regular?" Yoko came to the conclusion, that if she were to play tennis, it'd be with and against CHALLENGING opponents. Having wiped out the girl's tennis club like it was getting Poseidon to take a bath, Yoko took Ryusaki-sensei up on her offer. _It was either this or try teaching the girls how to play…_

"Ebisawa-san… Why didn't she want to stay in Europe? You said yesterday that she wanted to leave Europe and come to Japan. She was making quite a name for herself, with or without her family name." Oishi asked the girl. He and everyone had noticed how close the two girls were. The question was repeating itself in his mind, driving him crazy.

"That's not my place to answer. I do know one of the reasons that I'll give you. It got boring."

"Boring?"

"Ryoko doesn't like to play boring matches, unless she's defending someone. To you, tennis is everything, but to Ryoko? It's what she found when she was a kid first learning. A game. Eventually it became her way of defending people. I remember the first time I saw her. She jumped off a roof and landed in front of a group of little kids. Ryoko got so angry that no one was defending them. There were two leaders of the group. They told her to step aside." Yoko giggled when she remembered the look on Ryoko's face. "When she didn't move, they asked her what she thought she was doing. She told them, 'I'm defending those who can't defend themselves against corrupted tennis players who can't think straight.' She faced them in a two to one match and won. 6-0, not a single shot passed her."

Silence rang through the office, with occasional erasing sounds from Tezuka, who was trying to divide the second and third years into five blocks. Ryusaki Sumire closed her eyes and let her thoughts float back to when she saw Echizen and Ebisawa play doubles. "Can she play doubles with anyone?"

"Yes. Her cousin's coach often helped us out with our practices, Max taught her how to play doubles and we played on the streets under guise. Max said it was because of which family Ryoko's from, she had to be ready for anything and everything. Honor matches and grudge matches are matches no one walks away from. Not even when Ryoko challenged Eric Daniels who injured her brother with a low dirty trick, Daniels didn't walk away. He was unconscious. Ryoko lost her temper when he was riling her up; he made her unlock a level of power and anger. That's when Ryoko was starting to be known as Devil's Mistress. Daniels was hospitalized for two months." Yoko said sitting by the window. Her fists were clenched and her knuckles were white. "I know you're probably thinking that Ryoko was wrong in what she did, hell, even Ryoko thinks that way. But, what everyone else thought? Daniels insulted their family and then started to degrade them, one by one. When he reached Ryoko's younger brother, she snapped. She was justified."

"Brother Complex?" Yoko nodded. Memories of watching the match in the stadium fly back into Yoko's head. Eric Daniels' fearful face flashed numerous times because he fell. _He deserved it. No one saw hair or hide of Ebisawa Ryoko for a year. A whole year. Missing. No one knows where she went or who she went to. All they know is that she went missing and decided to come back one day and defend people with tennis._

"So how is it, Tezuka? Can you divide it into five blocks? This year's school tournament is like determining who will be regulars." Ryusaki-sensei asked the captain. She had two first years in mind that she wanted in the blocks and she knew the Tezuka just need a little bit of help. _With __Ippiki-Ookami__ helping, Ebisawa should be in the ranking matches also._

"Yes…" Tezuka said, looking over at the names of the club members.

"By the way, Ryusaki sensei, didn't you have students in mind? Like those first year…" Oishi said, catching Yoko's attention. She watched the first years, trying to figure out anything about them. But the observing thing was a Ryoko trait that she could obtain. From what she saw, the only two who should be in mind would be Ryoko and Echizen.

"It's just my thought. But by our standards, aren't first years not allowed to enter the team until summer?" Ryusaki-sensei said winking at the two. She had a confident face and amusement shining through her eyes. _Ryoko's not going to like being forced to play in this. Oh, this is going to be so much fun._

"But that's up to the captain." Oishi said, watching him look out through the window, watching the tennis courts.

* * *

At Tokyo Airport, a plane descends and people, tourist and returning citizens slowly but surely walk out into the lobby of the airport. Six males, all forgieners caught the attention of many of the surrounding people. The tallest and oldest male looked at three of the males, the other two twins felt to gather the bags. He eyed them harshly. "**You know she's not going to easily forgive you. You'd have a better chance of her forgiving you if you stayed in Britain. Now, now she's going to try to murder you if you're not careful. That' much pain and grief you caused her. I'm surprised you three haven't met Hades yet.**"

"**We know, Cromwell. We know. But, what we did, all of us, it's unforgivable and we need her to forgive us. Some of us more than others,**" said the second oldest of the four. He was staring at the youngest openly. Watching him stiffen when he said the last sentence, but he just turned his head and mumbled on about 'stupid older brothers who can't get their nose out of his business. "**We'll beg on international television if we have too.**"

"**Alright, you three will be staying with me, that way you have at least a chance of living after she finds out her brothers brought you three here. Hades is too much for anyone of you guys.**"

_**Ryoko Ebisawa…We will get you to forgive us, if you don't…Theo might just kill himself because of it. **_The silent male thought, looking at the youngest with pity in his eyes. The boy was killing himself for fourteen months now, they desperately need her forgiveness. If not for him, then forgiveness from their mother, who wouldn't forgive them until they received the Ebisawa's family's forgiveness, because she believed they ruined the girl's life; starting with the girl whose life they have ruined over the span of ten years.

* * *

This is where someone would say...And the plot thickens. I'm already working the chapter 5, I'm sorry that they are short. I know that they are short. But it's easier to work with the manga chapters and I can get them out faster. I promise there will be a scene in which Yoko and Eiji land themselves in that Ryoko will have a blast in teasing them. It seems like it's one of her hobbies now doesn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!! Peoples, that's two chapters in one day! TWO!! Ah! I might make a lot of people with this chapter. But as I promised, the Eiji-Yoko scene is in this chapter, so...I know you'll enjoy it. I was laughing when I was typing it up.

Thanks to:

Precious92: I'm glad you like my story...so far...That part's scaring me a little bit. Just a tiny bit though. Okay, maybe more than a little bit...But it still scares me. I forgot that people could get tired of my writing. O.O; ANYWAYS, that's an adorable picture of a puppy. I was looking at it on the review. That's for reviewing!

**_VERY IMPORTANT_**

Oh and to those people who want a certain situation to happen between Eiji and Yoko, because we all should know by know that they are going to e a couple, PLEASE send it to me...Through a review. That way I can easily thank you while typing up this note that you all skip. - -' Makes me feel important.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, could not, and shall not own Prince of Tennis. I'd ruin it. I own nothing but Ebisawa and the Huskies. They are mine. MINE I TELL YOU. The weird boys at the end are mind. And, Yoko is mine too, you know. No, you can't use her. She'll give you the scary look and borrow Hades and sic you. More like steal.

Speak is speaking.

_Think_ is thinking.

**Speak** is mainly speaking in English unless otherwise said.

* * *

"Ahhh!!"

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" Goto shouted as she bounces the ball on the racket. _She's just bluffing, she doesn't know how badly she's going to lose. _

"Hey, what's wrong?" Arai asked Echizen who was staring at the racket as if it were something really interesting.

"It's impossible with those rackets." Horio said. They watch as Echizen pokes string, then pinches and pulls back. Making a weird sound. He repeats the process. Not once, but twice.

"Where are those big words you used a while ago? Let's finish this to the end!" Arai said serving the ball. Echizen hits ball to return it only to have it hit the net. Again, he tries to return the ball and it hits the fence behind Arai. Arai smirks at the ball.

* * *

"He can't control the ball! What' with that weird impact sound?"

"Even if he wants to return it, it won't work that well."

"EBISAWA RETURNED THE BALL!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"She…returned…the ball…like it was nothing…"

* * *

"As expected from Ebsiawa Ryoko, she had a 99.99% of returning the ball. But that boy… Even if he wants to return it, it won't work that well." Inui said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"It seems as if Ebisawa-chan has experience with loose strings." Fuji said smiling at the girl whose eyes shown with boredom.

"She just got lucky." Kaidoh said, _there's no way a first year girl is going to beat a second year boy. No way what so ever._

"Probably." Eiji said in response to all three of the other regulars. He watches as Ebisawa flipped herself and turned it to return the ball in the same manner as her regular served.

"But Echizen-kun… With no experience, he won't be able to add a top spin to the ball." Fuji said, now watching the boy. _Prove you're something to Tezuka you two, I think this year will be much more fun if you two are on the regular team. Especially with Yoko being one of the trainers._ "So, Eiji, how's it going?"

"Huh? How's what going?" The boy looked from the game and glanced at Fuji. _He's not going to start teasing me again is he? Yoko's not ever here…_ A blush formed on the boy's cheeks as he thought of the cute girl he seems to always embarrass himself around.

"Yoko-chan seems to be fated to you, Eiji. Both of you are doubles players, both of you are right handed serve and volley style. You're both born in November. You're both in class 3-6." Fuji said as he watched Eiji go from a light blush to a tomato red.

* * *

_Ha ha, this is coming along well. Great! Keep trying to hit the ball! Embarrass yourself! If you're going to brag in front of all these people… _Arai thought, looking over to Goto who was already on the third game…Losing. _Baka._

"Hmm… Now I get it." Echizen

"Took you a while there, Ryo-san. Didn't you know senpai?" Ryoko said. She tilted her head to the side, giving the two second years a mock smile.

_That kid is still bluffing! _"Think you can win like that?!" Echizen returns it with ease. "Euk..!!"

"If you turn your whole body, you can return the ball on a racket with loose strings. It seems like you didn't know. Oh well; now you do." Ryoko said setting up to serve her Speed serve.

* * *

"He hit it?!"

"Did you see Ebisawa's serve? It was so fast!"

* * *

"Wh...What are you talking about, Fuji? You're talking nonsense. Let's just watch the matches, nya?"

"Oh alright…Just this once, I suppose... I wonder if she likes ice cream…"

"Oh he added a spin to the ball by turning his whole body." Eiji said. _Just like the girl said they could…But how'd she know he would move like that without looking at him?_

"Impressive. She was able to do one of her regular serves. Seems like Ebisawa-chan knows more than she lets on." Fuji said._ This is getting interesting._

* * *

"Did you see that!? They were able to hit it back with those crappy rackets. I guess they aren't that old."

"Can't be! Both of them still making that weird impact sound. But that return ball…was really fast!!"

_Damn…It's really slow… _Echizen thought staring at the spot the tennis ball hit.

_It's not spinning enough… _Ryoko glared at the tennis ball in the fence, willing it to spin faster.

"Hmph…Don't get so cocky just because you were able to make it once…!!" Arai said no noticing Ryoma return the ball.

"Euk!" _No way!! How can he return with that crappy racket?!_

_

* * *

_"He told himself…'A great painter would never use his paintbrush daintily.'" Fuji quoted watching the two first years.

"That guy's on fire… The girl, on the other hand, looks disappointed." Eiji said.

"Ebisawa-chan's speed serve is her trademark serve; there's a 78.3% chance that she's disappointed that it's not spinning enough." Inui said, staring at the young girl stare at the tennis ball.

* * *

_If this keeps on going. I'm the one who's going to become the laughing stock!! _Arai thought as he went to

"Keuk!" A tennis ball comes out of his pocket. (Au: What the heck is a tennis ball doing there?!?!?)

"I think the ball's in the way." Echizen said while hitting the ball between his leg and another tennis ball comes out of no where. (Au: No comment.)

"…."

* * *

"Echizen has full control of that racket..!! Just like that time he made a smash to the basket!!" Horio gasped, paying attention to the game the Echizen was playing. The game between Goto and Ebisawa-chan was obvious. After all, _Ebisawa-chan was practicing this morning with that racket._

"That first year's amazing!"

"He's not your average player."

* * *

"Ne, senpai, did I tell you? My father made me first use a racket with loose strings, so this?" Ryoko trailed off in an amused voice as another tennis ball passed Goto.

"Euk!" The second year said trying to get the ball.

"This is nothing compared to what I had to deal with, though. It's much easier. Which makes it boring. And a bored Ryoko is an angry RYoko. I hope you're happy, senpai, because you've pissed off the wrong girl." Ryoko said, opening giving the boy a perfected death glare…That went completely unnoticed by her newly forming fan club.

_What do I do?_ Goto thought while sweating in fear.

_

* * *

"Ebisawa-san looks mad."_

"Mad? She looks like she wants to tear him apart. I'd hate to be Goto."

"Mou, did you hear? Ebisawa-san's father is the Ebisawa Takeshi-sama. God of Tennis in Europe. She's got this in the bag."

"Then why did you bet against her?"

"HUH?! ARE YOU SURE?!"

* * *

"I can't bear this anymore. They're disgracing us second years." Kaidoh said. He turns and walks away, disgusted with the action of his fellow second years. _Even giving them a handicap, they're still losing to first years._

"Hey Kaidoh…" Fuji called. He watched the second year not even stop when he addressed him. Pride was one of those things that Kaidoh took seriously.

"I'm going to the restroom."

* * *

"Okay then, I think it's about time I stop warming –up." Echizen said. Silently asking if she agreed, he faced Ryoko slightly. She nodded.

"I agree. This is becoming way too simple, ready to kick it up a notch, senpai?" Ryoko asked, in a mocking sweet voice. _They are the one's who pushed me this far. It's not my fault._

"What!?" Arai and Goto shouted.

"Ah some of the strings are cute loose!!" Kachiro said pointing at Ryoma's racket.

"On Ebisawa-san's, too." Katsuko said, looking at the girl. They weren't even worried!

"Doesn't matter. So, let's finish this to the end, senpai!!" Echizen shouted.

"Isn't that what you wanted, senpai?" Ryoko sneered.

"Wa..Wait a minute…"

"Ha ha ha… Hey! Let's just call it a break!"

"No." Echizen and Ryoko.

* * *

"So what do you think, Tezuka?" Oishi asked looking out of the office, staring at the tennis courts.

"Damn it, Ryoko, you don't need to show off to those who anger you, even if they are **dip wads**." Yoko growled. _I'm going to teach that girl a nice lesson in showing off and emotions later._

"I can't forgive those who break the rules…Get everyone to start running!" Tezuka said walking out of the office. Not even bothering to turn around. He only stopped when he reached the door.

"What? Even the regulars?"

"Yeah, those guys too." Tezuka leaves the room.

"Oh? What's this?" Ryusaki-sensei. 'D Block Matches: Echizen Ryoma First Year' is read on one of the papers. _Facing two regulars, huh?_

"Huh? Who would have thought?" Yoko said. 'B Block Matches: Ebisawa Ryoko First Year.' Yoko grinned as she thought of the poor boys that were going to have the pleasure of facing her. Mentally giving an evil laugh, she grabbed her bag and waved to the two remaining in the room. _Payback's a bitch, but pissing off Ryoko when she's facing sexist pigs in tennis…I'll need popcorn. I guess I'll leave her and her habits alone...for now._

* * *

"Want to tell me why we're getting ice cream? You never want to get public ice cream. You always demand me to make it." Ryoko said. Warily walking about two feet away from Yoko, it was just too suspicious. _She did something. The only time she wants to get ice cream outside of the house is when she did something that affects me. _She paused as she sat down two seats away from the senior, reading to bolt out of the park if needed be. _I have a bad feeling about this…_

"What? Can't I be different for once?" Yoko asked, trying to make sure that Ryoko didn't find out what she saw. Ryoko would make sure she'd miss the perfect opportunity that she planned so carefully. She would get Ryoko to drop the fake masks and show everyone the real Ebisawa Ryoko that she's been hiding. _Even if it's the last thing I do…I will get it done._

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing! Honest, I swear to the Gods and the Heavens!" Yoko said

"You still seem suspicious. You're hiding something from me… Something that I most likely am going to be angry about; tell me, who are you trying to set me up with?"

_Echizen Ryoma._ Yoko cringed. _Why was his name the first name that I respond to that question? Out of all the names that I know, why him?_

"Ara! Ebisawa-san!" Oishi called as he walked over to the two girls. Blinking in confusion, Ryoko waved at the third year. _Why not him? At least he's not a cocky little punk!_

"Oishi-senpai! What are you doing here?" Ryoko asked as he sat down in one of the seat next to her. It did seem weird that Oishi was near the park with ice cream in his hands,_ could it be? Fuji-senpai said that I would get another opportunity to tease the two…but I didn't think that it'd be so soon._

"I was going to ask you the same, hello, Ii-" Oishi stated, addressing the female third year who glared at him. She was not in the mood for the jokes the third years were spreading because their teachers have yet to pronounce her surname correctly yet. _Stupid teachers can't pronounce it…Damn them._

"I told you, call me Yoko! We're in the same year and-" Yoko growled at the mother hen of the Seigaku boy's tennis team, giving him a look that told him to shut up about the ranking matches. He nodded quickly understanding the girl; _she wants it to be a surprise. That's good. A surprise once in a while is always a good thing._

"Onee-san look, your boyfriend is here." Ryoko pointed at Eiji as he ran over to the three waiting Saigaku students. Ryoko waved at the hyperactive third year and laughed when he was swinging his tennis racket in the air like it was his hand.

"Eiji is not my boyfriend!" Now, we all know that it is impossible for Yoko to get any darker than she already is. With her bright red cheeks and tanned skin. Yoko's eyes scanned Eiji from head to toe and turned two shades darker.

"You're just in denial, onee-san. Once you get past that, you'll be acting out scenes from Titanic and Tsuki-baa-san will be letting Zeus run around making me leave you guys alone to shove each others tongues down your lover's throats." Ryoko said, off handedly, licking her mint chocolate ice cream.

"DAMN IT! RYOKO YOU LITTE-" Yoko shouted getting ice cream on her face as she yelled at the first year. Eiji finally sat down, next to Yoko, much to the amusement of Ryoko. Yoko took a napkin and wiped her cheek. Moving to sit under some shade, they sat in a circle. Yoko and Ryoko across from each other and the boys in-between them.

"Ah, onee-san, you have something right there." Ryoko said looking at her adopted sister, officially as of today._ That better be the reason why we're eating ice cream that has not been made by me. _Ryoko smirked as she saw Yoko miss a spot of ice cream on the corner of her lips.

"Where? Here?" Yoko said, wiping the other side of the lips.

"No…There."

"If you say there and not point it out, how does that help me?!" Ryoko smirked widened as she turned to Eiji.

"Eiji-senpai, you're the closest, you see the chocolate ice cream she has on her face? Could you wipe it off with a tissue? You got that, senpai, T-I-S-S-U-E. Not your tongue and linger there or your fingers and then lick it off and say it tastes better that way, a tissue. Why are you too blushing again? Just wipe off the chocolate ice cream, senpai, with the tissue." Eiji nodded, flushed, and slowly took a napkin and wiped the chocolate off of the corner of Yoko's mouth.

"Aw, look at the little high school couples. Remember when you were that sweet to me? You'd always take me out after school to get ice cream or watch a movie or even do homework." A couple sitting at the next table were out with serious expressions on their face. Big eyes that were starting to cloud themselves with tears were a big sign for everyone in the area to cover their ears. "That's it huh, you're cheating on me! That's why you called me out here! Who is she? Is it Ayame? Or is it Nanako? Or is it Yumiko? Who is it? Who are you cheating on me with?"

"Kumiko, I'm not cheating on you. Why would cheat on you after going out with you since middle school?" The boy said grabbing the girl by her shoulders and holding her close. He stroked her hair trying to calm her down. Pushing her back a little he wiped her tears and stared into her eyes. "I could live with myself if I did that too you. I asked you out here today to ask you if you would do me the honors of becoming my wife."

"Aww," Ryoko and Yoko said watching the older couple at the next table. Not paying attention to the two blushing boys that were sitting next to them, _Couples?!_ "Say yes! Say yes!"

The girl blushed as she watched the younger two girls cheer her on to say yes and her boyfriend flush as he relies he just blurted it out. She looked him in the ends to see any deceit or amusement. Finding none, she smacked his shoulder. "That was a stupid question, Akira."

"Ouch." The girls winced in sympathy with the boy. That must have not been the answer he was looking for. Watching his crescent fallen face and the glowing face of the girl, Ryoko and Yoko looked at each other. _Huh?_ "Wha..??"

"Of course I'll marry you! Why'd you even have to ask?"

"Well…"

"I mean, yeah, you flirt with anything in a skirt our age and you have a habit of not paying any attention to what I'm saying sometimes, which we'll have to fix as soon as we move in together." The boyfriend flinched as she named the first one. It wasn't his fault! They flirted with him. It wasn't like he grabbed the closest thing with breasts and an ass and forced himself on her. He just flirted. _Was it really that bad?_

"Ne, onee-chan…That' going to be you in a few years…With Eiji-senpai." Ryoko said, smirking at the two third years as they both stuttered in denial and rivaled a tomato's red color. She raised an eyebrow as both third years glanced at the couple and each other, only to catch each and blush a brighter red color. _This is just the perfect moment…I don't know how you planned this Fuji-senpai, but you are the best. End of story. That was a moment I thought wouldn't ever come. Leave it to Fuji-senpai to be the genius._

* * *

"How long do we have to trick her, onii-san?"

"I don't know…I can't believe father and mother agreed to allow them to come an inch closer to Ryoko. It doesn't make sense. They were the ones panicking just like us when she disappeared, then she begs to come to Japan because there's no more competition in Europe? Something isn't right. If there's no competition, Ryoko looks for it. She doesn't run and hide. There's something that they are hiding from us."

"I wonder how Ryuuske is doing; I can't believe that he doesn't remember her though. They were like us, but more understanding towards each other. He remembers everyone else but her, is it because he-"

"You know how I feel about that subject. Yes, he did. But that alone doesn't give him an excuse to forget her and only her. You weren't there when he woke up, you didn't see her face fall like shattered glass. Yoko told me it that, Ryoko cried that day. Literally cried herself to sleep, when's the last time you remember Ryoko crying?"

"Never…"

"My point exactly, Ryoko never cries. Not when father started her training, not when grandmother started her lady-like-preparing-to-be-a-wife thing, never."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't make smart ass remarks and complain about it though!"

"Still, she didn't cry to get out of it. She faced it head on."

"Ah! We're here…Seishun Gakuen High School. Do you think they're ready for Theo?"

"Is anyone ready for the over-emotional boy?"

"Do I have to answer that when we already know the answer?"

"No. But you didn't have to comment on it now did you?"

"…No…"

* * *

"Ebisawa-san! Your…your…your…"

"My what? Kachiro-kun you're not making any sense. Take a deep breathe and calm dow-"

"EBISAWA-CHAN YOUR NAME IS ON THE RANKING MATCHES!" Horio shouted from the doorway panting slightly. Ryoko's showed disbelief. _Didn't that baka say that first years don't have a chance of getting in the Ranking Matches? What the hell is this then, huh? Huh?!_

"…Could you please repeat that? I thought you said my name is on the ranking matches, surely that's not what you said, right?" Ryoko said, blinking. She didn't hear then right did she?

"I did say that. Your name is in Block B…Echizen's is in Block D."

_Why the hell is my name in the ranking matches? Hell, what is my name doing anywhere near a paper like that? Isn't that for the BOYS tennis team? What the hell is going on? I'm pretty damn sure that I'm a girl. I don't have an Adam's apple! Or penis…­ _Ryoko stopped her mental rant and her thoughts went back to yesterday. "**Yoko, you're a dead women when I see you.**"

Running over to the bulletin board with the single paper that would put her on the hit list of every single fan girl in Seigaku, scanning towards Block B; her eyes widened with disbelief. She stumbled backwards running into the wall. _This can't be happening. This isn't happening. _"Yo, Ebisawa. Whatcha doin' here? Isn't this a little bit farther for you to wall-Unless you're going to confess to a handsome senpai?"

"Ne, Momo-senpai….In block B, the last name…Please go and tell me the last name. Please tell me it's not the name that I read. Ne, ongeai senpai?" _This is not happening. This isn't happening, Yoko would have warned me!_ _At least a warning! I don't need any more boys joining that fan club that they've started. It already has most, if not all but one, of the first year boys in it. Apparently it started because I can play tennis…If I get a regular spot…_ Terror flew through Ryoko's eyes as Momoshiro walked back over to Ryoko. Shock was on his face, "Senpai?"

"Congratulations, Ebisawa, you're in the matches!"

"No….Bad…" Ryoko said, thinking over the possible solutions for this mess. _My pride and reputation won't allow me to lose a match, let alone a single point. What am I going to do?_ Ryoko looked back at the bulletin board.

"Ryoko! Did you see?! You're in the ranking matches!" Yoko cried as she jumped to glomp the first year. Never did she see the annoyance or terror in the first year's eyes…Or did she see the twitching eyebrow or tick in Ryoko's jaw. She ignored the flames in the background of Ryoko and went to hug the girl. "Are you excited?"

"**WHAT'S MY NAME DOING ON A PIECE OF PAPER THAT SAYS 'B BLOCK MATCHES' UNDER 'RANKING MATCHES'?! WHY DOES IT SAY EBISAWA RYOKO FIRST YEAR IN THE LAST SLOT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!**"

"And you said I have the evil glare?!"

"ONEE-SAN!"

* * *

The British boy sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Light brown hair still messy from waking up late, the boy looked at the mirror in the bed room. The reflection gave a green-eyed bed head boy, _so he looks as miserable as I do…_

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the closet with the circus costume that was on a hanger. Thoughts of the past ran through his head as a small smile crept on his face. _I remember when we first met, when she fell and I caught her…but she caught my heart…Ryoko…_

He shook his head. He ruined it. He ruined everything. For what? _Approval from father. That's what. Approval from a man that hasn't paid any attention to anything going on in our lives. What were we thinking?! We must have hurt her so badly…For revenge, just because he wasn't strong enough…Just because he didn't apply himself hard enough…Now, we're paying the consequences. _"**I hope you're happy, stupid old man.**"

Two knocks on the door brought him out of the pathetic state of misery he put himself in. _I didn't want it to be like this…I didn't want it to end…I didn't mean to, Ryo…I couldn't do anything about it…My father he…_ "Come in."

"Hello, tiny Daniels…"

"…We're here to tell you that you will be taking your placement test tomorrow at Seigaku…"

"…It will determine which class you are going to be in…"

"…BUT, before that, here's your uniform…"

"…Aren't you happy?"

The twins of the Ebisawa family were convinced that the Daniels brothers would have hell, just trying to make Ryoko listen to a single sentence. Especially the tiny Daniels, Ryoko made clear of it how much he hurt her. Never did they see Ryoko back away from a shot, nearly miss a shot, and curved one of her most difficult serves wrong. All in one tiny little match between tiny Daniels here. _They ARE hiding something from us and we will find out what it is…Why the hell did Ryoko hesitate during their tennis match? Ryoko never hesitates! She crushed them like they were nothing. Without going past level two. TWO!_ "I guess…"

"I heard that Ryoko's getting pretty popular at Seigaku…"

"…Something about being smart…

"…Kind…"

"…Pretty…"

"…And her abilities in tennis that are making her very likeable among the guys."

Theodore Daniels was a kind, caring, easily manipulated in the past but wants to change his past record. Thoughts of boys drooling at the girl whose forgiveness he wants doesn't sound like he was going to be liked among these boys. Clenching his fists, "That's great. You guys have your work cut out for you, huh."

"You're not re-acting the way…"

"…We want you to react."

"And we thought that you two were broken up the way she always slammed the doors, windows, and phones on you. Guess we were wrong." The twins said, leaving the British boy alone in the room again. Hearing the door shut, Theodore threw himself on the bed, picking up the uniform and scoffed at it. _Those boys better stay away from her…_ Grabbing the pendent on the necklace he was wearing, _Ryoko…I'm so sorry…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is UP!!! YAY! I'm so happy. I have over four hundred readers. 400!! Oh and remember...

**GIVE ME IDEAS IN A REVIEW FOR YOKO/EIJI SCENES. YOU KNOW THE FUNNY/CUTE SCENES YOU GUYS ARE LAUGHING AT?! YEAH, THOSE!**

Thank you. *bow*

Ocean: You're back! Yay! *glomps* I'm glad you haven't died because of the suspence. But there's going to be a lot more that is going to happen. Esp. later on, a little foreshadowing and a new character is added in this one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not, could not, and shall not own Prince of Tennis. I'd ruin it. I own nothing but Ebisawa and the Huskies. They are mine. MINE I TELL YOU. The weird boys at the end are mind. And, Yoko is mine too, you know. No, you can't use her. She'll give you the scary look and borrow Hades and sic you. More like steal.

Speak is speaking.

_Think_ is thinking.

**Speak** is mainly speaking in English unless otherwise said.

* * *

Campus Ranking Matches: Every second or third year would, once a month, be divided into five blocks to compete against each other. Normally, a total of ten, eight minimum, they will be eligible to participate in different tournaments. But this time, a strange atmosphere has begun to lurk around the courts. Due to two first year participants. A flash of Echizen Ryoma serving his twist serve with a smirk. Another of Ebisawa Ryoko smirking as her opponent falls to the ground exhausted.

* * *

"She finished the set under ten minutes."

"You mean she finished two sets in ten minutes. Block B is finished; I wonder how Captain's going to pick two from this block."

"He probably is just going to pick Ebisawa. No one got a ball past her."

"So that means that there will be a girl on the Regular's Team?"

"Do you want to take it up with her? Play a match against her, win, and then you can take her spot. That is if you can get a ball past her, nimrod."

"Who knew that Ebisawa was that good?"

"Baka! Didn't you know? Ebisawa is called the Devil's Mistress in Europe. She hasn't even used her regular serve for her opponent! On top of all of that, she's Ebisawa Takeshi-kami's daughter. It'll be a sin against the will of Heaven if you were his kid and didn't know tennis!"

"Yeah, but didn't he retire?"

"Like Ebisawa Ryuu, the European Prince of Tennis…Wait! Ebisawa…Could they be related?"

"It's a possibility-Where are you going?!"

"To ask her if they're related or not, why?"

"First, dumbass, look behind her. See the fan boys?"

"So what, they're first years."

"That's practically the whole first year class. All of them. Why do you think they're here?"

"For us?"

"Pssft. You have to be kidding. They're here for her. You go a foot near her and you'll be on their hit list."

"Just be a smart boy and bring your ass over here and wait for her turn to tear you apart."

"But I want to know."

"You're not the only one." They watched the first year girl take her water bottle and her bags, leaving the three third years confused. _Just who are you Ebisawa Ryoko? Who and what are you?_ They thought as they looked at the guys in the B Block. All third year experienced, could have been regulars, exhausted and panting for air.

* * *

"Incredible! That's two wins in a row!" A first year said from outside the gate. He and his friend didn't believe the rumors when they said Echizen and Ebisawa made it into the ranking matches. But this…this is…._Just incredible. There's no other way to describe it!_

"Hey, Block B is done." His friend said, walking over to him. He watched as Echizen smirked at his opponent and walked away.

"Already?"

"Yeah. Ebisawa wiped out everyone. With basics and just basics, she used nothing else. Block B was filled with seniors."

"She's amazing! No wonder everyone wants her to be class representative!"

"I don't think that's the reason. I mean, Echizen is the helper and she's the representative. He only listens to her, and she understands him. It's like fate telling everyone that they're supposed to-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Behind the poor first year, were two fan groups. The Echizen Ryoma fan girls and the Ebisawa Ryoko fan boys, glaring at the poor first year, flames in the background, horns/ tails/ fangs making the students look like little devils.

"O…O…Okay."

* * *

"Good job, Echizen!" Horio shouted as soon as Ryoma exited the gates of the fence. He was beaming with pride. A first year in the ranking matches is winning. As much as he wanted to check up on Ebisawa-chan, he was a male, and Ryoma needed some male support. _Besides, she has her fan boys that trail after her like little lost puppies. They probably call her 'Ebisawa-sama' not knowing it makes her mad. Everyone who knows her calls her 'Ebisawa' or 'Ebisawa-chan,' _"After lunch, your remaining match is with the regular member, Kaidoh-senpai. If he were a third year regular, it might be tough. But who knows, against a second year, you might win!"

"I'm hungry…" Echizen said suddenly, he looked up and saw Ebisawa Ryoko walking towards him. He smirked. He had to have gotten better points than she did. After all, he didn't let any balls pass him, after the first game. He wouldn't be Echizen Ryoma if he didn't know his opponents playing style and use it against them. He would get a better report than she did. _And then, she's going to teach me her Speed Shot. It looks too much like a regular shot no matter how many times I replay it in my head._

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryoko said, her tennis bag slung over her shoulder. Her duffle bag in her left, it was black with gold writings. '_Devil's Mistress: Ebisawa Ryoko.'_ He still hasn't seen anything besides her copying and her Speed shots and serves. His eyes narrowed. _Why is she so happy?_

"Echizen won his match 6-0-" Horio said proudly.

"So?" Echizen drawled. He wanted-no, needed to know if he did better.

"What do you think? I wiped the block completely; unlike you I don't let any balls pass me, period. I'm going to go get lunch. Good match, Ryo, I saw part of the end… but still not up for my standards to teach or play you." Ryoko said, amusement showing through her blue eyes. Echizen glared at the ground. _Damn it…_ Ryoko giggled at his action. _If it wasn't for the glaring, he'd look pretty cute_. Everyone else looked between the two first years, confused. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I have a bento with my name on it and two third years to tease. So see ya!"

"Baka onna." Echizen mumbled as she passed him. He smirked at he saw her twitch. _At least I can get a reaction out of you. I know you heard me, but next time…I am going to win._

"I heard that, Echizen, I guess you can have fun with the other representatives on Friday at the council meeting because I'm busy studying, cause apparently I'm a stupid girl." _Damn her!_

* * *

"So…Hungry…Must…Have…Food…" This is what Ryoko and Yoko stumbled upon when they were taking their bentos up to the roof. Eiji, Oishi, and Fuji were sitting in a circle…Well, Eiji was holding his stomach laying down moaning about needing food. "Ah! Kawaii-Ryoko-chan is here to save her senpai!"

"What'd he do, Oishi-senpai?"

"He ate all his food, already."

"Ate? Or did he breathe it in?"

"He took a deep breath and-"

"Spare us the image!" Ryoko and Yoko cried.

"Bento…Is it a yummy bento like yesterday, Yoko-chan?" Eiji asked looking at her bento. _Okay, so being nice to Eiji yesterday wasn't the smartest ideas. Maybe I should have just ignored him…_ She flinched as she saw the looks in Fuji's eyes. _Ryoko's expression is probably worse._

"Like yesterday?" Fuji and Ryoko asked innocently. They wanted to know how far the, soon to be married, couple was coming along. It was just an innocent question. "What happened yesterday?"

"Yoko-chan fed me some of her bento!"

"Onee-san shared her food with someone?" Ryoko asked Eiji with a big, evil smile on her face that went completely unnoticed by Eiji who was nodding his head. Fuji chuckled at the conclusion and images that were being produced in Ryoko's mind. "My onee-chan fed you her food from her bento?"

"Yup, it was sooooooo yummy. Ne, Yoko-chan?" Yoko tried to look everywhere but at Ryoko who was smirking and giggling like a manic. Fuji was occupying Oishi, so they were out of the question for knight in shining armor. "Yoko-chan can I have some of your bento?"

"Yea, onee-san, Eiji-senpai has a lot of remaining ranking matches today. He'll need all the strength he could get. Maybe feeding him some of your bento will be good for his stamina, lord and everyone else knows that the boy needs to work on it. Go ahead onee-san; after all, you two are getting married in the future right? Acting out those scenes from Titanic and cleaning each other's faces with ice cream, sharing a homemade bento. I'm sure Eiji-senpai won't mind you come to his matches and cheering him on, either, ne senpai?" Ryoko asked, knowing that both Fuji-senpai and Yoko were the only ones who understood what she was saying. Her eyes were shining with amusement as she smiled innocently at the senior in question while Yoko glared at her. _I'M GOING TO MURDER THE BRAT!_

"Of course, Yoko-chan you have to come to my matches and cheer me on! You don't want me to lose do you? After all, I could lose my regular spot." _That would actually solve a lot of problems…_ "It'd go to some annoying second year that you would have to help train and he wouldn't know anything about doubles like I do. Starting over from scratch to try to make perfect? Impossible. You are coming to my matches, right? You'll come to cheer me on?" Eiji was giving her the puppy dog pout and the tear eyes and the whimper. _He whimpers with his pouts that's why I gave him food._ Opening her bento she picked up her chopsticks hoping she could win the battle of the wills, she ate some of beef that Ryoko made.

Ryoko smirked as she watched the two seniors. _She'll cave in three, two, one…_ She had to school her face and swallow her laughter as she watched Yoko take some beef and shove it into Eiji's mouth. _Wait a second…she doesn't have a second pair of chopsticks, and I have spaghetti…Which means…_ "I'll go and you can have some of my bento, but not all!"

"Eiji-senpai, how did you eat Onee-san's bento yesterday?"

"Etto…Yoko-chan ate half and I ate the other half. She even let me use her chopsticks, they have kitties on them!" Yoko paled as she ran her actions through her head. "Why do you ask, Kawaii-Ryoko-chan?"

"Eiji-senpai kissed onee-san indirectly! And more than once!" Ryoko said. _Ryoko you little…_ "Fuji-senpai, Fuji-senpai, what do I do? I promised my father that onee-san would be pure when he comes to Japan, but at his rate…When he comes, she'll be married with kids!"

"There, there, Ryoko-chan, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"But but but, Onee-san isn't pure anymore!"

Fuji and Ryoko were ignoring Eiji and Yoko on purpose. One, the more they ignored them, the redder Yoko would be because of anger. Two, the more they ignored them, the more they could act. Three, the more they ignored them, the more embarrassed they got. "**Ebisawa Ryoko…Start running!**"

"KYA! ONEE-SAN'S TRYING TO KILL ME! Oh, but don't worry, Eiji-senpai, she only does this when she's really embarrassed or on her period. But it's not the end of the month, so she must be embarrassed. Does that mean onee-san's not denying it? Onee-san isn't pure anymore?! EIJI-SENPAI, YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE A TAL-"

"**WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO JUST STOP AND LET YOU GET AWAY! GET BACK HERE YOU CHICKMUNK!**"

* * *

"Just who do you think you are?"

"Giving that confession to Kitabatake like he would pay attention to an ugly nerd like you? You didn't even say it, that's how cowardly you are."

"What's wrong, afraid that Kitabatake will not like you because you're ugly?" Ryoko rounded the corner watching three seniors pick on a girl smaller than them. Her bangs were covering her face which had big thick glasses; her hair was long and tangled…Unruly, and not the cute kind. It was begging to be cut. Her posture was slumped and she was trying to make herself smaller. She looked as if she was agreeing with the words of the other girl girls who were talking about Kitabatake-senpai…_Isn't he like on the student council?_

Ryoko watched as the three girls started to push the smaller girl around and pull her hair. They took a pair of scissors they saw and grabbed a fist full of hair. "Let's see you try something like that again, when you have uneven hair, ugly girl."

Ryoko's fists clenched as she watched the three cut her hair unevenly; her eyes narrowed. _I'll make them eat those words when lunch is done. Mark. My . Words. _She hid herself around the corner as the three senpais walked off leaving the girl to sweep up her cut hair and run down the hallway, in the opposite direction. Grabbing her tennis bag and her duffle bag, Ryoko sprinted after the crying girl. _No one does this to a girl. Especially if it's another girl, that's just wrong. Low and wrong and disgusting, they should know that a girl's life is her hair…Wow, how shocked would Yoko be if she heard me say that…But…Then again, Yoko doesn't know yet, does she?_

Reaching the bathroom, she heard a bathroom stall click, opening the door she opened her duffle bag and got out practically everything. A make-up kit, a nail kit, lotions and body scents. Pulling her hair from her ponytail she shook her hair, taking the spray bottle that was resting in one of the sinks she sprayed a layer of water on her hair, watching, with some annoyance as her hair started to become curly. Like the doll kind of curly, like the doll that would be on collection. Sighing she locked the bathroom door silently and listened to the girl sob. She changed from her school uniform to skinny faded blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt that said 'Let's Add Some Magic' and a faded jean jacket. Putting on some make-up, she looked in the mirror, no longer was there Ebisawa Ryoko, _Welcome back Kage no Hoshi… Ready to show everyone in Japan who the legend of the Dark Star?_

Ryoko smiled in the mirror. _That's right, no longer am I Ebisawa Ryoko. No one knows this, mother's frustration and pushing everyone because I wanted to selfishly hide the fact that I have both talents in the family… That and I have enough teasing about being a girl as it is._ Ryoko turned around and faced the stall that the girl locked herself in. _This is becoming interesting, and here I thought I wouldn't have to pull the Kage no Hoshi mask for a while._

Ryoko's eyes hardened as she remember what the three seniors did, _disgusting really._ She looked at her watch, her eyes narrowed, sighing; _I wanted her to at least get over it a little bit._ "How long are you going to be crying your eyes out in there?"

"G…GO AWAY!"

"You're really going to walk into your classroom giving those girls the satisfaction of winning? Sweetie that was only a silly battle; you win some, you lose some. You're still fighting a war here."

"I've lost most of them. Just…please go away."

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to be letting you do that. Ebisawa Ryoko made it quite clear that if I don't help you, she's going to involve herself. Have you ever heard of the Devil?"

"…Yes…"

"Now, imagine a female one, mad, with a tennis racket, tennis ball, and a heck of a lot of experience." Silence was heard after she said that. She smiled as she walked up to the door, _she better come out or I'll break the door down._ "Could you imagine what the first year would do? Bullying is one of her biggest pet peeves. Now, a first year with a good head on her shoulders could get into a lot of trouble for hurting three of her senpais. Will you allow me to make sure that doesn't happen? Will you let me work some magic?"

"M…Magic?"

"Yup, magic. Ryoko said that my hands work magic when I'm fixing people up. So, come out here and let me see what I'm working with here." Ryoko smile widened as the stall door slowly unlocked. The girl stepped out of the stall. She gasped when she saw Ryoko. _She's so pretty…Like a fairy… Or an angel…_ Ryoko pulled the girl out of the stall and circled her.

"Hmm…Wow, who cut your hair? Was it kindergarteners? Or was it the cute monkeys?" Ryoko joked with the girl. Getting her to giggle, she saw it. _That's exactly what I'll do._ "We're going to mix it up and say the baby monkeys, okay?"

The girl nodded her head. She stiffened as Ryoko came a couple inches into her face. The girl winced as she 'hmmm'ed for a long time. Ryoko reached up and pulled the glasses away from the girl's face. _And why is she wearing thick ugly glasses like these when she has beautiful hazel eyes._ "I'm forbidding you from wearing seeing glasses ever again, do you hear me? No. More. Seeing. Reading. Writing. Whatever. Glasses. Again. Never."

The girl nodded. She has always been told that she has pretty eyes, its just her pretty eyes can't see that well. Watching the fairy take out temporary contacts and set them up setting them as side she took a pair a scissors out from a case. They were smaller than the ones that Aiko and her two friends used on her, the fairy winked at her before saying. "Monkey see, monkey do, let's make some monkeys out of them huh?"

She grinned. The fairy was very amusing and relaxed, it was almost as if she could taste how nervous she was and tried to calm her down by making weird comments about the three girls. She watched the fairy stare at her. _Is this something wrong?_ She frowned as she was thinking something was wrong and the fairy would disappear. "Don't do that. Don't frown. You should smile. You have a pretty smile."

She nodded and blushed, _that's the first time someone told me I have a pretty smile._ "Now, I don't have that much time. Remember, Ryoko said that I have magically hands? Well, time and magic work against each other, so close your eyes and stay still. The magic show is starting."­

* * *

Standing in front of the gates at the school, Theodore Daniels was nervous. _I knew it. This was a bad idea. I'm just going to go home and fake being sick. Yeah, that's a good idea. In fact that's the best idea I've heard in a long time. Let's avoid the person who can make the butterflies in my stomach flutter, my heart beeping faster or stopping, avoid the person who can make my day or ruin it. The person who- _"Are you just going to stand there, Tiny Daniels?"

"Do we need to hold your hand while you're watching to the office?"

"Guys, leave Theo alone. He's going to have it rough. We don't need him teased on top of everything else."

"But not-so-tiny Daniels, he was starting to blush! We want to know who he was thinking about!"

"Who said I was thinking about someone?!"

"Denial. So who is she?"

"Who said it was a-"

"Oh just give it up, Theo."

"Shut up, Chris. She's going to want to kill you more than she'll want to kill me. You kidnapped her precious person, remember?"

"But I'm going to be a staff member."

"Do you remember Ebisawa Ryoko or do we have to re-introduce you two? She has the staff members wrapped around her pinkie. Do you think they're going to believe an international staff member or their star student?" Theo sighed as he walked ahead, away from the twins and his brother. _Sometimes, I wonder if Ryoko ran away just to get away from them…_ Walking forward, he ran into some first years, _the only reason why I know that is because of their height and eyes…_

"Excuse me, could you point me to the office?" He asked the one with green hair and golden eyes. _And they thought Ryoko and Ryuuske were odd? He looks familiar somehow._ He waited for his answer patiently. The green hair golden eyed boy was studying him.

"It's right there." He said walking away.

"Hey Echizen! Wait Up! We want to know what you're going to do!" With a tick of anger over his head, Theo stomped to the office. _Cocky little arrogant brat!_

* * *

"Hey did you guys see, Eto?"

"Yeah, I didn't recognize her at first. She turned into a swam, from an ugly duckling."

"I heard that she said a fairy helped her."

"A fairy?"

"Yeah, Ebisawa, the first year, apparently said that if the fairy didn't do anything that she would. SO the fairy did something."

"Does the fairy have a name?"

"She said something about Kage no Hoshi or something like that."

"Eto was being picked on by Aiko and them, hasn't she?"

"And now she's doesn't even raise a lash towards them. Good for her." The girls and the guys of 3-6 gossiped before the class started, after lunch. Yoko and Eiji refused to look at each other and weren't paying attention to the class. They only snapped out of it when the door slid open but didn't close, there stood the teacher.

"Class we have another international student. I want you to treat him with care. Since he's a student like yourself, Ebisawa-san-" The teacher said, making many students turn around and stare at the temperamental Japense -Korean girl. "That is your legal name now, so it will be the name I call you by, Ebisawa-san. He is a student like yourself, I expect you to show him the ropes and help him out. Daniels-san, please come in."

In walked Theodore Daniels, Yoko knew who he was. Eric and Christopher Daniels little brother, son to Leonardo Daniels; Yoko narrowed her eyes and spoke loudly and clearly enough for everyone to understand. She. Despised. HIM. "It hasn't been long enough, Daniels, do tell me why the fuck you're in Japan before I ask Ryoko to borrow Hades and sic him on you repeatedly? Or is this another one of the almighty Daniels' attempt to ruin a young girl? Or maybe this time, you're going for the, 'I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm here to study.' You better not bullshit me Daniels. Why the fuck are you in Japan? In this fucking school?"

"Hello, to you too, Yoko. How are you?" He asked in a pleasant voice. _Maybe I can get her to understand?_

"You little fucker!" Yoko leaped up at the boy intending to hurt him. Being held down by most of the boys and girls in the class, "First you lost to her, yeah, well that's a given. Especially since it's Ryoko, it's a given that you and your kind loses to her. Then it's the stupid grudge matches, then the most precious person in the world. Why can't you just leave her the hell alone, you bastard? I'm guessing she doesn't even know. Seeing the look on your face she doesn't, I'd stay away from her, this time and till time stops. If you want to live another second, you'll stay far away from her."

_Or I could die by the end of the class?_

* * *

(AU. The bold here means French!!) A blonde haired, blue eyed teen sat down at the window, slowly opening it to enjoy the breeze. Down below he saw the waves crashing and the sea gulls gathering together to find food. Sighing he looked at the sky. "**Why? I feel like I'm missing something. It hurts… I can't remember it and because of that it hurts. I feel like I'm trapped between walls…What am I forgetting?**"

"**Young master Ryuuske…Your mother wishes to see you in the garden.**" A butler said, from the doorway of the study. The boy nodded his head, closing the window and walking out of his room. He was confused. Everything he knew was there. His parents, his friends, his brothers, his cousin was training for something special, but he knew he was there also. _**Then, what I am forgetting? Why did everyone seem disappointed? What do they want from me? What am I forgetting that is so important to me? So important that it hurts that I don't remember it?**_

"**Mother, did you call for me?**" A female replica of himself, older, beautiful, sad replica; his mother was sad. _**Disappointed more like it, disappointed that I can't remember what I'm missing.**_Smiling at his mother, he went and hugged her. The feeling of her running her fingers through his hair made him smile; a flash of a girl, who looked strangely like the girl who was in the hospital room when he first woke up, doing the same to him while he snuggled into her flashed into his mind. He stiffened and frowned. _**There's another flash of her, again. The second time.**_"**Why do you do that mother? You're messing up my hairstyle.**"

"**Your bed head is too messy for my taste, Ryuuske. Come, walk in the gardens with your mother. Racheal said that today should be the day that those flowers bloom.**" His mother said, looking down at the boy, tugging on him to walk with her. The flowers she was daisies. He wanted daisies in the garden to watch and look at when he went on walks, _**everyone was happy when I choose daisies…But why?**_He nodded his head and led his mother through the garden to the fountain. The daisies were next to the benches by the fountain, _**another thing that made everyone happy, and the place that I wanted it…UGH! I want to know why!**_ "**Oh look, Ryuuske…The daisies are blooming. Aren't they pretty?**"

Ryuuske froze. Another flash of the girl and him, she was smiling at him and holding up daisies to her nose. _"Ne ne ne, Ryuuske, aren't they pretty? Father got them for me! I just love daisies."_ He dropped his mother's arm, clutching his head. This one hurt too much, it was too fresh. Too many emotions…Tears started to leak out of his eyes. _**This is the first time out of all three that I've heard her voice. My head…It hurts, but my heart…it feels lighter…Who…Just who are you? What do you mean to me?**_

Behind him, his mother looked at the tree behind the bench. It was planted when they first moved into the house, finding that their two youngest had covered their initials into it years later made them keep it. Looking at the old willow tree, she spotted the heart. _**My little daisy, are you blooming too? When Ryuuske is all better, mommy's going to come and see her blooming daisy.**_She read the heart's initials once more before taking her youngest into her arms and holding him while he cries.

'_R.E. and R.E. Siblings forever. We are Ying and Yang'_


	7. Author's Note and Announcement

Hey...I'm really sorry to have to actually post thing thing instead of the new chapter that is almost done. There's just one or two scenes that need to be looked at and a whole scene that needs to be written. As wonderful as it is to have so many readers, I would like some of the readers to contribute ideas to the Yoko and Eiji scenes that I put in the story. Unlike most romantic drama stories, my two main pairing are not romantically involved with one another. The drama between them has yet to be revealed.

To adress a message I recieved publically, I will not require reviews from my readers. I do not believe that I should have a certain requirement to have any reader to give feedback when they just desire a read once in a while from another human being who is not making millions. Besides, I do not like cocky writers who think they need to get feedback to be movitated to write another chapter. They have certain power due to their ability to draw in readers by being able to string together sentences and a plot line; but they do not have control over when a reader wished to review or not.

My apologizes again for those hoping for a new chapter. I do not think I can post on until I have the Yoko and Eiji scene finished.

Yours Truly,

BlondeAsain (Heaven)


	8. Chapter 7

The long awaited Chapter 7!! I only have three words to say that describes how I feel right now...Besides overjoyed. Boys are stupid. End of story.

Thanks to: Starletta. Thank you for responding to my request! It means a lot to me that you were willing to share an idea with me. The scene isn't actually completely finished. There will be flashes of it in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, could not, and shall not own Prince of Tennis. I'd ruin it. I own nothing but Ebisawa and the Huskies. They are mine. MINE I TELL YOU. The Daniels are mine. And, Yoko is mine too, you know. No, you can't use her. She'll give you the scary look and borrow Hades and sic you. More like steal him and then beg him to sic you...But still...

Speak is speaking.

_Think_ is thinking.

**Speak** is mainly speaking in English unless otherwise said.

* * *

Kaidoh glared at Echizen as their set was called. His eyes narrowed as he saw the other first year walk away from the courts. _Cocky little girl…_ Kaidoh had met her earlier that day. He didn't believe her to be the female first year to enter the ranking matches. She was bringing supplies to their class from her homeroom teacher. She came back at break, asking to talk to him.

"_Kaidoh-senpai, you're facing Echizen-kun today in the ranking matches aren't you?"_

"_What about it?"_

"_I wish you good luck; you're going to need it."_

"_Why you lit-"_

"_I've seen people play Echizen, you might think he's a cocky little first year…But he knows his opponent by the end of the game. Standing there learning their style and techniques and finds their weakness."_

"_Like that will matter. He's just a first year."_

"_Name: Kaidoh Kaoru-senpai. Blood Type: B. Birthday: May 11, you're a : 2. Class: 7 Height: 173 : 57kg. Dominant hand: Right. Tennis Style: Counter-Puncher. Shoes: Puma. Racket: Head TiS7. Known techniques: Snake. An abnormal curving baseline forehead. This move is especially for keeping your opponents running therefore draining their stamina. This is why your nickname is Viper. Favorite Food: hmm, I'd say soba. Hobby: marathons. You have a younger brother. And, you're favorite color is blue."_

"_You've been wat-"_

"_I can profile any tennis player upon the first meeting. It's a gift. But senpai, you will lose today. Echizen, he'll have a fun time facing you, but the game will most likely end with a 6-4 in his favor. It was nice meeting and talking to you, senpai. See you around."_

Kaidoh gripped his racket tightly. _I won't lose to a cocky, little first year, little girl. _He looked up to see her watching from the steps of the school. She had an unreadable expression on her face before she shook her head and continued into the school. _I refuse to lose to a first year._ "Best of one set match. Echizen service play." _I'll show you and your gift wrong, Ebisawa Ryoko._

* * *

Ryoko walked through the double doors of the second floor, _it's not my fault he doesn't believe me. He's going to go straight into his match thinking he can be Echizen just like any other…If he just does basics and draws out Echizen, he could've beaten him. _Walking into her classroom, Ryoko went to her sports bag to get her first aid kit. _Knowing his character, he'll be angry when he realizes I'm right. He'll let his temper get the best of him. _Walking out of the room, she never noticed the British boy being dragged away from the room by Yoko. Mouth duck- taped and thrown over Yoko's shoulder.

Theo watched as Ryoko walked away. _Her hair is still long and tied up in the pony tail. Ryoko…_ Being thrown into an empty class room, he tore the duck tape. He glared at the Japanese Korean named Ebisawa Yoko, legally as of today. The entered into a glaring contest with one another and Theo noticed some similarities between Yoko and his mother. _The same look of anger. The same eye color._ Theo stopped glaring and took a step closer to Yoko. _The only one who could have the same exact eye color to mother and the same exact look of anger-But she's dead! Father said so._

Yoko watched as emotions flickered into and out of Theodore Daniels' eyes. She watched as he stepped closer to her with a look of amazement. _Okay, this is just getting weirder and weirder. _She glared harder at him, expecting him to flinch; she got another look of amazement. Shaking her head, she narrowed her eyes at him dangerously, "**Who the hell gave you the right to go any where near Ryoko? Isn't it enough that you hurt him? Isn't it enough that she hesitated during the honor match?**"

"**I didn't mean to hurt her, Yoko.** **You don't even know the whole story, so stop acting like you have any right to be-**"

"**He doesn't remember her you, dip wad! He looked her straight in the eyes and he doesn't remember her! And whose fault is that? Who couldn't accept defeat? Who had to call a grudge match after the honors match? And then a second one, while holding him hostage?**"

"…**I have no excuses, I know that. But I have to talk to her again, at least hear her voice again…**"

"**No, what you have to do is stay the hell away from her. You don't even know how much pain she went through, how much pain she's going through. She was finally showing the real Ebisawa Ryoko, and then you and your family had to pull stunts like that. Did you know? In kindergarten, Ryoko was teased because she was mixed blood. When she was six, she was kidnapped and blind-folded and put on national television, do you remember that? Did you know that when Ryoko was seven, she got beat up defending someone who tried to hurt her? Or when she was eight, her best friend was using her because of her famous parents and brothers? Or when she was nine? You should have seen it on the news. It was everywhere, on every channel and newspaper and magazine. 'Ryoko Ebisawa, daughter to Takeshi Ebisawa, kidnapped. Beaten, starved, mentally abused, molested. Found three months later.' Do you remember that? It took the Ebisawa's three years to make her talk again.**

**She had enough in her life, but never had I ever seen Ryoko Ebisawa cry her heart out. Never did I ever see Ryoko shred a tear. I thought the world would end before she cried herself to sleep. Congratulations though, you and your family did the impossible. In one night, you made me look at Ryoko in a new light. That's probably the only thing I'm grateful for. I saw Ryoko for who she was, the Ryoko she was trying so hard to hide from everyone.**" Yoko stepped closer to him, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. Theodore flinched. _She looks like father right now…_ "**If you ever even think about stepping another step closer to her, I. Will. Rip. You. Apart.**"

* * *

Eiji and Oishi stood outside of the same empty classroom that Yoko just dragged Daniels into. They were very confused about what Yoko was saying to Daniels, but they could understand she was angry and it had to do with Ryoko, hearing her name a couple of times made it obvious. Oishi looked worried about Ryoko and Daniels, understanding that an angry Yoko is not a nice Yoko. _I hope he's not part of the reason why you came to Japan, Ebisawa-kun, or you'd be running away for nothing…_ Pulling Eiji away from the doors they walked to the tennis courts.

Eiji wanted to stay. He wanted to know what was going on. _I want to know how he knows Ryoko and Yoko. I want to know. I have a right to know! I want to know if he is someone who went out with Ryoko but then didn't have any feelings for Ryoko and cheated on her and then Yoko found out and moved Ryoko and her to Japan. _Images of a sad and crying Ryoko entered Eiji's mind. Yoko standing over Ryoko glaring at a scared Theo. _Or could it be…Yoko knows of Daniels' disgusting ways from personal experience­_- for some reason that made him want to stop Oishi from dragging him to the courts and go and yell very unkind things to the new international student. _He's not worthy of Yoko-Where did that come from?! I didn't just think that of Yoko, did I? It's not my place to think of Yoko…But then why did I?_

Stopping completely, he turned to Oishi who was startled by his doubles partner sudden halt. Oishi looked at Eiji, he saw the complete confused look on his face. "What is it, Eiji?"

"I just got mad at Daniels-san for being too close to Yoko-chan, like really mad. I wanted to hit him kind of mad…Why?" Oishi gave a sweat drop at the question. _You didn't get mad, Eiji, you got jealous_.

* * *

Ryoko entered the tennis courts, glaring at anybody who tried to stop her, as the six to four score was called. After studying Kaidoh-senpai when he was practicing, she came to the conclusion that if and when Echizen and Kaidoh-senpai were put on opposite sides of the court Echizen would win. _Yet he didn't seem to listen to me…_ Ryoko stood on the side of the court closes to Kaidoh-senpai. In her life, Ryoko has seen and faced many prideful opponents; Kaidoh-senpai didn't seem like the one to take a defeat from a first year well. _I think he and Momoshiro-senpai will get along before Kaidoh-senpai believes that it is okay for a first year to beat him. _

"He's…He's hitting his own knee?!" Ryoko glared hard at her senpai. _I understand that admitting defeat is difficult. I still can't beat my father… But this is taking it too far._ Walking over and snatching the racket out of his hands, Ryoko stood staring at Kaidoh with disappointment shining in her eyes. "Whoa…It's Ebisawa-sama!"

"This is not a weapon. It's a tennis racket for a silly game, like the one you just played. It is not used to hot others or yourself. Understood?" Ryoko stood at a small 151 centimeters, compared to 173 centimeters. Yet, the murder intent glare that Ryoko was giving Kaidoh made up for the 22 centimeters that she lacked in height. Kaidoh cringed at the glaring first year. _Who knew she could be so scary?_ Nodding once, Kaidoh looked at the amused Echizen and glared. _If I can't scare her, I'll scare him._ "Good. Now, sit down so I can properly wrap this."

Watching the second year comply with Ebisawa, Ryoma held back a smirk. _You can deal with the pissed off Ebisawa when she's directing her anger towards you. I'll deal with her when she's directing her anger towards. _Ryoma raised a brow at the glaring second year. _Mada mada dane._ He walked away as he heard her started to curse in English and French. He winced at the English curses towards the second year. _Have fun, senpai._

Ryoko glared at the bleeding second year. _What part of do not move does these guys not get? Oh I know, it's the part where it's coming form a 151 centimeter girl. I'll show you. Girls are supposed to be small. It makes them cute. _Ryoko pinched the second year's leg and glared at him. "Do. Not. Move."

Ebisawa Ryoko has lost any and all patience she has ever had that day. With the gossiping senpais and the freshmen who were stalking her; and then here's a senpai who was warned, ignored her warning, and proceed to beat himself up, literally with a tennis racket, because he ignored her warning and then, he was cringing and squirming while she was tending to the wound he inflicted to himself. _Stupid stubborn, prideful senpai…_ Cleaning the blood from the wound she carefully warped the bleeding knee, tightly. "I said do. Not. Move."

Ryoko gathered her supplies to her first aid kit; she picked up the blood tennis racket and saw it was bent. Glaring at the bandaged senpai, she shoved the racket into his face. "Not. A. Weapon."

She promptly left the courts, in an extremely sour mood might we add. _Stupid. Annoying. Stubborn. Prideful. Stupid…Oh wait…I already said that…_ Ryoko gave a mental laugh as she watched the crowd part to give her way as she walked to the school building. _Now…If only they weren't planning on joining the stupid fan club…_

* * *

(Au: Bold is French.) Twisting and turning in his bed, Ryuuske squirmed as he watched past memories of himself and a little blonde hair blue eyes girl. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that they were related. _"Ne, Ryuuske, look! It's a falling star! Hurry and make a wish with me!"_

"_What are you going to wish for?"_

"_That we'll always be there for each other, and that we'll find him one day."_

"_Isn't that asking for much?"_

"_But I don't know which one to give up…We need him, but we also need each other."_

"_So, I'll make the wish that we'll always be there for each other, and you'll make the wish that we'll find him."_

"_Really?"_

"_Forever and always, I promise we'll be there for each other."_

"_You're the best, Ryuuske."_

"_Of course."_

"_Brat!"_

"_It takes one to know one." The little girl looked up at the sky as the younger version of Ryuuske looked at his counter part. He looked angry and disappointed. __**"You're making me break our promise. Forever and always."**_

_**What were they saying? What did he mean by I'm making myself break a promise. **_Ryuuske woke with the sun after the dream. Thinking over it he got out of bed and walked to his closet to change to his day time clothes. Yuuske was going to take him boating today. He didn't spend much time with Yuuske after he got out of the hospital. Exiting the closet he noticed a box he hadn't noticed before. Opening the box he saw photo albums. _**I bet there are hundreds of embarrassing photos in there. **_

Opening the photo album on the top he noticed two things. One, he wasn't the only one in the photos; actually, he wasn't ever alone in any of the photos. Two, the girl from the hospital and the dream was in ever photo with him. Leaning against the door, Ryuuske closed his eyes, picturing the blonde girl from the hospital. _**Who are you?**_

* * *

Ebisawa Yuuske sighed as he walked away from Ryuuske's room. _I know the doctor said we had to bring him back slowly. But he's taking too long now. I'll just have to hope that pushing him to remember will help them both. Ryoko…I'm sorry. I practically failed you as an older brother._ Yuuske walked away towards the kitchen. Sighing and thinking about the tear-stained face of his baby sister. _No, I didn't practically fail you…I did. I failed you, but I'm going to make up for it. I swear, he'll remember you, I promise imouto._ "I see you are ignoring the doctor's advice. Why am I not surprised?"

"Ot-" He was cut off by a young blonde entering the room fully clothed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His blue eyes lit up upon seeing his father.

"**Father! You're here early! I thought you were coming next week… What's wrong? Did I interrupt something?**"

"**No, Ryuuske. How are you? Did you remember what you think you're forgetting?**"

"**Somewhat. Ah, father, you can tell me what it means. I was dreaming about something. But they were speaking in Japanese; I couldn't understand what it meant.**"

"**Sure. What is it?**"

"**It sounded like **'Forever and always, I promise we'll be there for each other.' **In my dream, I was with a little girl. I made a promise to her…But I'm not sure what it means.**"

Silence rung in the kitchen as the two males looked at Ryuuske. _H…How?_ Being there with the girl and Ryuuske when the promise was made, they honestly believed he would remember her before he asked about Japanese phrases. Looking at his father, Yuuske looked at him with a pleading look. _Tell him._ His father was in shock, remembering the summer before his daisy disappeared for a year. Seeing his father not answer, Ryuuske looked towards Yuuske. "**It…It means…'Forever and always, I promise we'll be there for each other'. You said you were with a little girl with you, do you remember her?**"

"**She's the girl from the hospital. The day I woke up. I've been having flashes about her lately. Only in two of them and the dream did I hear her voice. Who is she? Is she the person I'm forgetting? Why can't I remember her?**"

"**You'll figure it out, Ryuu, you're a smart kid. Eat. Father and I are going to talk in his study. Come find us when you're done.**"

"Forever and always. **I'll keep my promise to you. I'll find you and my memories…Besides, I…I think I'm close...**"

* * *

(AU: The reason why the chapter took so long. Everybody should thank Starletta for this very cute idea. :] I know I am…) Ryoko watched Eiji-senpai glance at Yoko during lunch. Raising an eyebrow at Fuji-senpai she nodded towards the two. Yoko was completely engrossed in stabbing her onigiri with her chopsticks while Eiji-senpai was giving Yoko not-so-subtle glances when he thought no one was looking, and Oishi was shrugging at us without an answer. _Something happened. Something happened that made Eiji-senpai a bit more…Territorial around Yoko. _Looking at their sitting around the round table; Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai were sitting on separate benched across from each other while Ryoko was sitting on her own between them. Glancing at the two oblivious third years, _why is he close all of a sudden? Just like that? I thought it would take months before-Unless…_

"Eiji-senpai…" Ryoko called eating her shrimp tempura. _I love my cooking. All those lessons and reading and practice finally paid off._

"Nani?" If only Eiji noticed the smirk crawling onto Ryoko's face, he might have been spared from embarrassment. If only he had looked at Ryoko for a second, he would have been safe from blushing like a red pepper. But did he? No, he was too busy staring at Yoko to notice. After the few days he has known Ryoko, you'd think he learned from the past experience. _Yoko-chan…Did you and Daniels-san…Were you an item?_

"Did you…and Onee-san…No, have you two…Did you defile my onee-san?" Without paying attention to the first year the two third years nod their head absentmindedly. Ryoko's bento fell to the table with a clank, along with Oishi's. Fuji looked mildly amused at the situation at hand, quickly pulling out a camera and taking pictures. _After all, they'll need a nice laugh while opening their other wedding gifts._ "WHAT?!"

"Eiji you…you and …. / **YOKO EBISAWA! YOU!**"

"Huh? Did you say something, Ryoko? / Oishi, what's wrong?" The two third years looked up at the two shocked friends. Ryoko was standing and pointing at Yoko repeating 'you' over and over again, while Oishi was sitting from his sit stuttering his sentence. They looked at each other and then at Fuji.

"Ryoko-chan asked Eiji if he defiled her sister. The two of you nodded."

Silence was heard from the five around the table. No one paid any attention to them because it was a daily occurrence. Yoko and Eiji slowly turned red and looked at Ryoko. Calming herself down, or attempting to, Yoko took at deep breathe. Seeing this Ryoko packed her shrimp tempura in her bento and was ready to dash out the room. When Yoko took deep breathes, you run. A lesson Ryoko learned the hard, heavy, and wet way. _Who knew Yoko can throw someone into a pool when they're carrying twice their weight in power grips…_ "**He didn't touch me.**"

"Then why are you two sitting so close? Are you two coming out of the closet?"

"THAT'S A PHRASE USED FROM GAYS!"

"Happy people?"

"Homosexual…How did you survive Saint Mary Clarence?"

"Tennis, math, science, especially Chemistry." Watching the two Ebisawa sisters fight, the three third years turn to Eiji. He was watching Yoko, openly, and not blinking. Oishi sweat dropped as the very scary, in his opinion, smile filled Fuji's face. Clearing his throat, Fuji saw that Eiji wasn't paying him any attention. The smile grew on his face when he noticed a big of drool forming.

"Should I get you a bucket, Eiji?"

"…Huh?"

"You're gathering drool for Yoko-san to swim in?"

"What do you mean, Fuji?"

"You're drooling, Eiji." Oishi said. _Is Eiji just being introduced to hormones? It seems like he never had a-Now that I think of it…Eiji has never noticed a girl before. Not even if they've played tennis. I just Momo was right. Eiji will know what a girl is when she hits him. Who knew it would be so literal?_ Oishi sighed as he watched the two sisters continue their argument in a foreign language (Au. French), _maybe I should have told Eiji he was jealous… No, then he'd ask Fuji or Ryoko-chan and we don't need that happening._ "It seems like you're just being introduced into being a high school, Eiji. Drama and relationships, being jealous for no-"

"Who was jealous of whom over whom?" Apparently, Ryoko and Yoko had finished their argument. Ryoko picked up only the last part of Oishi statement, easily grabbing Yoko's attention. "Oishi-senpai, tell me."

"Yeah, tell us." Yoko chimed in, wanting to know the latest piece of gossip. _Perhaps Echizen over Ryoko or Ryoko over Echizen…I like the second one; it'll be easier to tease her. _Thinking of ways to tease Ryoko, Yoko never noticed the quick nods from Oishi pointed in Eiji's direction and then her direction. The one thing that caught her out of her scheming was Ryoko's gasp. "I missed something, didn't I?"

"Over whom?" Ryoko squealed. Yoko took a step back. Ryoko squealing was a definite 'run away now and run away quickly…Literally like the wind' type of situation. Unless you're giving her ice cream or there's a cute puppy. Or when one of her huskies does something incredible adorable. _Like Poseidon not getting into Ryoko's paint and turning him different colors every other week. Blue, purple, pink, orange, green, red, purple, blue…It's an endless cycle; never ending for Ryoko's anger towards nimrods who can not comprehend the meaning of do not leave doors open._ "Over whom, Oishi-senpai?"

"A new student." Oishi said simply. There were a couple of new students who came in today, enough to make sure that Yoko didn't try to kill him. _I don't know who is scarier mad; Tezuka or Yoko…_

"Wait…Onee-san is cheating on Eiji-senpai?!" Ryoko exclaimed. She gave a mental laugh as she watched Yoko turn red with embarrassment and anger. _This is like taking candy from a baby... But so much more satisfying. _

"Baka, to be cheating we'd have to be going out!" Yoko shouted.

"Yup, onee-san is cheating on Eiji-senpai. Don't worry Eiji-senpai, you two won't break up. I promise. I'll just do what Hannah did to her younger brother and his girlfriend."

"Which is…?" Oishi asked. He was actually half afraid to hear her answer.

"I can't say it here. Onee-san will try to get out of it and meet her secret lover. Dang, first it's the secret boyfriend. Then, there's the Titanic scene and the direct kiss. Twice! And now, there's a secret lover. Your love life is complicated onee-san, I'm glad I don't have one."

"**RYOKO!**"

* * *

Ebisawa Yoko was a very smart girl. Easily passing the entrance exams to this school like it was child's play she often studied with Ryoko when she had homework from Saint Mary Clarence. Combine that fact with the fact that she's a street tennis player. She is feared in Europe. She's why most street tennis players in Europe are singles player. After all, she's the demon who owns an angel.

Now… Does someone mind telling her, and the rest of us, how in the world the Ebisawa Yoko got tricked by Fuji and Ryoko into entering the closet? Looking over at her closet mate, she groaned. _Why am I not surprised that Ryoko got Eiji in the closet? _Banging on the door, she heard Ryoko's giggles on the other side. "Don't worry, onee-san, Eiji-senpai, RYuusaki-sensei said that you two could miss today's meeting and practice because you two are repairing your relationship. After all, we don't want Eiji-senpai to be playing bad during a match because of your devastating break up. I'll tell you how Echizen's and Inui-senpai's match goes. I'll be back after today's matches. Sayonara!"

"**RYOKO EBISAWA, YOU BRING YOURSELF BACK HERE AND OPEN THIS DOOR! I MEAN IT! OPEN! THIS! DOOR!**" Yoko shouted banging the door. _It's no use…She locked us in…_ Looking over at Eiji, she gulped. _Since when are closets so small? _Little did Yoko know that Fuji and Ryoko looked for the smallest closet in the school and found the broom closet on the fourth floor. _I'll only let Ryoko off the hook if she remembers to get me out of this closet…After I chew her out like Hades does to any unknown male who comes in five miles of the house._


	9. Chapter 8

Finally! I thought I would never update this chapter. At first I wanted this and I was finally done...but then I changed my mind and thought it would be too soon, so I had to to change the story...Anyways...Chapter 8, is finally ready to be read by the 900+ people. I thought I was having a heart attack when I read that number. - -; I didn't know I was a popular writer... JK! ^_^

Many thanks to:

Different Child: I'm glad that you found the end of chapter seven hilarious, and that you adored it. I can't take all the credit though, if it wasn't for Starleatta I woulnd't have been able to come up with the ending. I'm glad that the technique that I thought I coudln't pull off actually worked. Being the first time I made a complicated character with an even more complicated history... I actually do have a beta, she's on vaction and English is my three language and actually the only language I'm fond of, even if it makes my brain spin sometimes...

lovelyanimeange: Thank you. As requested, it is an update (no duh, huh?). lol. Anyways, her brother won't be remembering her for a loooooooooooooooooong while, so it's going to have to wait. *winks* It's worth it, I just have to cruel to you guys who want them to meet though, besides, like any fan of Korean Drama (being Korean myself) would know that everything happens at once.

NAO-chan33: Funny how in the same day you reviewed I try to update and this thing won't even let me log on. I hope you enjoy reading my series.

My disclaimer is the same. I do hope that everyone will help me with the Eiji-Yoko scenes in the near future. I have the next one ready...But after that it seems that I've run into another wall...

E N J O Y

* * *

"I'm home! Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? I was supposed to do something today but I forgot it… Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow." Ebisawa Ryoko, age 14, mixed between French-British-Japanese, prodigy tennis player, known to have photographic memory, walked into the house with a very confused expression. _Just what am I forgetting?_

"Welcome home Miss Ryoko." Tsuki called from the staircase. The elderly smiled at the young mistress of the house, titling her head. "Is Miss Yoko staying late at school today? Should I send something for her to eat?"

A look of panic set in on Ryoko's face. Dropping her stuff, she sprinted out of the house and run towards school. _I can't believe I forgot them! I can't believe it! Wah! Onee-san is going to kill me!_ Too busy running Ryoko never noticed her older twin brothers standing by the gate. "She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! She's going to kill me!"

Looking at each other and then at the running and panicking Ryoko, the twins laughed as they went into the house and greeted Tsuki, who was shocked to see the twin masters. "Young master Osamu! Young master Nori! What a surprise, I thought you weren't coming in until after Master came."

"Well…You see, Tsuki-baa…" The twins gave their 100-watt smile. It's a shame that Tsuki was the one who helped prefect that smile to be used on television, magazine pictures, and meeting people who needed to be bashed in the head by an idiot with a book. She raised a ticked eyebrow at the young masters.

--

"**When I get my hands on that little girl…**I can't believe she forgot about us! Just, completely forgot about us!" Yoko's face was as red as a bad sun burn you'd only see in movies and cartoons. Stomping towards their class, Yoko didn't even glance back at Eiji, who was blushing just as bad as Yoko was as he explained to the security guard why they were in a closet together, after school hours. He was also reassuring him that they weren't fooling around, red shade becomes deeper, and that they fell for a prank and they weren't fooling around, shades of deeper red. "Leave me in a closet with him and then forget me will you, that's it. I'm going to play matcher maker. No more Miss nice Yoko."

The scene that Eiji walked into was Yoko with one foot propped up on her seat, staring at the ceiling, laughing like a manic, with flames around her. Sweat dropping, Eiji heard his stomach rumble. Yoko quickly turned around thinking it was something else and saw Eiji holding his stomach. "Hee hee, I guess I'm a bit hungry?"

Yoko blinked once, and again; before she started laughing. Eiji smiled at her laughing face and laughed along with her. She couldn't believe it, it was seven at night, the first years probably all went home; he missed out on watching the tennis matches, and-Yoko's face flushed a crimson red at the memory. _Too soon to be thinking about that…Way too soon._ "WAH!! ONEE-SAN, EIJI-SENPAI! I'M SO SORRY! REALLY, TRULY SORRY!"

Yoko watched with an amused expression as Ryoko bowed up and down saying how sorry she was. She looked at Eiji and winked, "We'll only forgive if you buy us food."

"Food? I packed you three bentos today! What happened to those?!"

"Auctioned them off to your fanboys." Ryoko twitched at the thought of one of the crazy first year boys eating food made by her, thinking she was making it for them. _I'd rather deal with Max or running laps from Tezuka-senpai…_ "Who knew that the second year wanted a bento that bad?"

"Nani? Second year?"

"Yeah, Arai or something like that."

"NANI?!" Ryoko promptly fainted with swirls in her eyes. The person who she faced before she got into the ranking matches, probably the reason why she was in the ranking matches…He wanted a bento made by her? _Why? Of all second years, why him? Why not Momoshiro-senpai or one of his friends…Why Arai-senpai?! _

"Ryoko? Are you alright?"

--

"Ryoko, time to wake up; rise and shine, dear sister, why don't you greet the day?" Ryoko blinked her eyes open to have a blonde haired blue eyed boy grinning like a moron in her face. Ryoko knew she recognized the voice and face of the boy grinning like a moron, but at 4:00 in the morning, she was a bit slow.

"Who are you?"

"That hurt little sister."

"… AH! OSUMA-NII-SAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" Ryoko sat up, bringing her covers to her chin, covering the shirt she stole from her aniki to use as sleepwear. It was a plain blue shirt that

"Good morning, baby sister!"

"NORI-NII-SAMA! WHY ARE YOU TWO IN MY ROOM?! AND WHY ARE YOU TWIRLING AROUND WITH MY SCHOOL UNIFORM LIKE IT'S THE WALTZ?!"

"Because dearest, baby sister…" Ryoko swore she heard pigs flying outside her window…

"…As of today, the two of us," And a scream from the Devil in hell about snow and snowballs in his beautiful kingdom…

"..Will be…" And she was sure it was people screaming about the sky falling…

"Escorting you and Yoko to school and over looking your training, reminder, this is not, was not, and could never ever be our idea. All credit is given to Max." The two finished together grinning ear to ear. Ryoko cringed. _What happens when they find out that I'm on the boys' tennis team at school? I wonder how much damage I'll have to clean up after all of this is over._ "Besides, do you like our uniforms?"

"AHHHH! YOKO, MY BROTHERS ARE GOING TO OUR SCHOOL!"

--

"Why are they here?" Yoko asked glancing over at the twins 'awing' and 'ohing' at everything around in the front of the school. She looked back at Ryoko, who was starting her warm ups; "Aren't they suppose to be in Europe?"

"If I knew that, do you think I would be at school at 5:30 in the morning, attempting to avoid them?" Ryoko looked up to Yoko, confusion and fear in her eyes. They were thinking the same thing. _What if they find out that it's the boy's tennis team and not the girl's?_

"True. Hey, you know a great way to distress?" Yoko asked picking up a green tennis ball and tossing it up and down. She watched Ryoko go over to the wall and hit the tennis ball against the wall. _She's going to hit the same spot over and over again at different angles with different speed but the same amount of spins._

"Beat the crap out of everyone at a street court?" Ryoko suggested quickly hitting the ball towards the white colored wall. Easily picturing her brothers' faces instead of the wall.

"After school on Saturday? There isn't any tennis practice that day." Yoko said with a secretive smirk and walked over to Ryoko with her tennis racket.

"Okay-How do you know that?" Ryoko asked, never noticing the distance between herself and Yoko.

"Secret!" Yoko said as she hit Ryoko's spot with her green tennis ball.

"YOKO!" Was heard on the tennis courts as the other members started to arrive followed by Yoko's laughter.

--

"Kachiro, your dad is really amazing! To be coaching at such a big tennis club..!!" Horio exclaimed looking around at the courts. He was amazed at the tennis club. He notices a blonde ponytail and jumps squints his eyes at the leaving figure. "AH! EBISAWA-CHAN!"

"Ara? Horio-kun, Kachiro-kun, Katsuko-kun, Echizen…What are you doing here?" Ryoko asked walking back to Court A. She was on Court C practicing with Nori when he got a call from Osamu to meet him somewhere. Ryoko bowed her head to Coach Katou, a friend of Coach Tanaka who was a friend of Nori.

"Kachiro…You know Ryoko-san?" Katou asked his son.

"She's my classmate. She helps me in math. Oh and she's a regular on our tennis team." Kachiro

"Kachiro-kun how do you know Coach Katou?" Ryoko asked, confused as she walked away from the still yapping Horio. _That boy can sure talk someone into annoyance…Horio-kun please learn to shut up for your own sake. I can just picture you getting beat up because you had to say something stupid._

"He's my dad!" Kachiro said. Ryoko looked at Coach Katou and back at Kachiro. She nodded as she saw the resemblance.

"Really? Wow, and to think I've been coming here since I got to Japan and I didn't even know that. Pleased to formally meet you Coach Katou, I'm Ebisawa Ryoko." Ryoko

"An Ebisawa…On these courts… Talking to me… Friends with my son…" Coach Katou mumbled off as he remember the background information of Ryoko and her famous family. The four freshmen boys looked at Coach Katou oddly. _Why is Ebisawa so important?/ Don't tell me HE'S here too?!_

"You've heard of my father and brothers, then…" Ryoko said with a hand behind her head. She wanted to meet a person who didn't know about her father and her brothers. But in order for that to happen, they would have to be a non-tennis player…_Which means ojii-sama will come with his laughing gas room!_ Ryoko paled as she thought of faceless boys going into the gas room.

"Please, take care of Kachiro. You guys can us this tennis court! But don't hit or disturb the other customers." Coach Katou said the first two sentences to Ryoko, the last to the boys. He already knew that Ryoko wouldn't hit a customer and she would be helping a customer and not disturbing them. Besides, her family did sponsor the club.

"Brothers? Ebisawa-chan you have older brothers?!" The freshmen trio exclaimed. Ryoma already knew this factor. He lost to all three of them, but it was a close match. He had seen Ebisawa Ryuu face them and won three straight 6-0 matches against them. He thought if he could get close to beating them, it would help him beat the famed European Prince…But it didn't. _Not a single dang ball…And I couldn't even tell what style he was using…Just like Ebisawa…_

"Yeah, fo-three older brothers; yes they play tennis, no they're not better than me, yes they're better than you, they might be better than Echizen…" Echizen narrowed his eyes at Ebisawa's almost slip up. _Four?! She has a younger brother yes…But another older brother? Just what are you hiding from the world Ebisawa?_

--

"Yay! I never imagined I could play in a spacious tennis court!!" Horio exclaimed looking at the tennis court. Ryoko laughed as she once again, corrected Katsuko's swing. Ryoko watched as the boy swung again. _There, if only he would remember that…_

"Thanks dad!" Kachiro smiled and gave his father a thumbs up, earning one from his father in return. Ryoko looked up from Katsuko's swing with sad eyes as she watch the two openly show affection like that. Thinking to her eldest brother and her father, she winced. _Hopefully, none of the maids have lost their hearing_

"Hey Echizen, can you teach me the twist serve?!" Horio asked one of the first year prodigies, seeing the other too busy fixing Katsuko's swinging.

"Yeah right." Ryoma replied sarcastically. Horio looked at Echizen and followed his eyes to Katsuko and Ebisawa-chan who was laughing and putting him in the proper position. _I bet if Ebisawa-chan asked you would teach her._ Noticing Echizen grip his racket tighter, Horio narrowed his eyes in thought. _Does Echizen like Ebisawa-chan?!_

"Coach Katou! Teach us well during our evening lesson." An old ugly man-I mean a man came up to the group of five on Court A. Ryoko paid no attention to him until Coach Katou said his name.

"Sure Mr. Sasabe. Please wait at Court F…." Coach Katou said calmly to the customer. Praying that today he wouldn't have to get an attitude today, like he had to deal with last time…_If he complains so much, why is he still a member in this club?_

"What are you saying?! I can't use Court A?!! To walk all the way to Court F?!! Take this; bring it to the other court for me. Oh yea, don't put it on the ground, you'd get it dirty!" Old ugly man-I mean Sasabe shouted with a displease look on his face. Ryoko tilted her head to the side. _Where have I heard that name before?_

"What? Why is he acting like that?" Horio asked as soon as he saw the man out of hearing range.

"Dad, who is he?" Kachiro asked looking straight at the old man who yelled at his father.

"He's Mr. Sasabe, a regular customer who's selfish and hated." Katou said with a sigh. _Looks like Sasabe is going to show his attitude today too._

"We can switch to Court F…" Kachiro and Ryoko said not wanting to cause any trouble to Coach Katou. _Even if I'm one of the sponsor's granddaughter._

"No, it's okay, this time dad will teach him a lesson!!" Katou said with flames of determination surrounding him.

"…Sasabe…Sasabe…Where have I heard that name before?" Ryoko said tapping her chin.

"Hey! Faster please!" Sasabe shouted.

"Seriously, this is making me angry, where have I hear that name?"

"Okay, I'll be there is a moment." Katou yelled.

"Argh, I swear when I remember that name I'm going to-"

"Talking to yourself, Ebisawa?" Ryoma said with a smirk.

"Ne, Ryoma-san, have you heard of Sasabe before today?"

"Didn't he just say he was going to teach him a good lesson?" Horio said.

"Hmm, nope."

"You're no help at all do you know that? No help what-so-ever." Silence passed through the two prodigies after Ryoko said this: Ryoma in a somewhat sulking silence, Ryoko in a hair pulling attempt to remember where she heard the name Sasabe before.

"How pitiful." Katsuko said.

"There are too many of those conceited guys everywhere." Ryoma said, getting a sweat drop from Ryoko.

"Look who's talking, Ego the size of America." Mumbled Ryoko still questioning where she heard the name Sasabe from.

"What did you say?"

"Me? Say something? Are you hearing things, Echizen?"

"No, you said something."

"AH! The high schooler who couldn't tell his grips and made me waste a ponta!"

--

"What did you just say? Didn't you hear what I said, did you?!!"

"What's going on?" Katsuko asked looking over to where the shout was heard.

"It's coming from a court. Let's go take a look!!" Horio asked, already running over.

--

"It's this again, making us lose 15 minutes of our time!"

"Bu…But…If you don't warm up properly…You can pull a muscle or injure yourself." Coach Katou said, ganged up against the group of customers once again.

"Hey Hey!! Don't compare us to those weaklings!" Sasabe senior shouted pointing at everyone near them. "What warm ups? Teach us a top spin. Do you understand? I see, all you know how to do is say you can teach…It's rumored that you gave up being a pro because of an injury, is that true?"

"What? A coach like you isn't persuasive at all!!"

"Do you need me to teach you something?"

--

Ryuuske ran his thumb over yet another picture with the blonde girl and himself smiling like there was no tomorrow. He sighed as his older brother watched him carefully; this time the girl was wearing her hair down and reminded him strongly of his mother. They were in Pairs, smiling at the camera on a sunny day. A bouquet of daisies in the girl's arm, three huskies in front of them: one bright orange (he suspected that wasn't the natural color) which was soaked in water, a midnight black and an almost silver husky pair glaring at each other at the bottom of the picture. He thought over the time he first saw the girl. _So she isn't dating any of us, she isn't a cousin…Then how is she related to us?_

--

(Au: This is a memory of when Ryuuske first woke up. Bold is French.) Ryuuske groaned as he painfully sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking over the room, he saw a vase of flowers, no a vase of daisies on the side table next to his bed. His older brother Osamu sleeping in a painful position in a not-so-comfortable looking chair. Osamu started to wake up and took a deep intake as he crack his back, nodding to his younger brother he froze. "**Good Morning, big brother Osamu, did you sleep okay? That looks like a painful position to sleep in though.**"

"**Ryu…Ryuuske! You're awake! Finally! God, what took you so long little brother? We were worried to death that you weren't going to wake up and just be in a coma forever!**" The door opened catching both brothers attention. Ryuuske looked on curiously, _**Is it big brother Nori? Or big brother Yuuske. Or, father or mother?**_

"Sorry, Osamu-nii-sama, I couldn't find you a mocha coffee, Max has got me on this weird schedule after I got back fro-Ryuuske!" A blonde girl with blue eyes looked shocked at the awoken boy. Quickly she pinched her cheek for a good measure and winced at the pain.

"**Big brother Osamu, did you get a pretty girlfriend while I was out? And she's Japanese, didn't know you were into the foreign type, big brother. Hello, I'm Ryuuske, and you are?**" Ryuuske said giving the girl a bright smile. The sketch pad and tennis book fell to the floor of the room as the girl's eyes stared at Ryuuske in disbelief; Ryuuske looked at the girl his smile slowly grew smaller. Osamu was giving Ryuuske the same look. "**What? Did I say something wrong? What's with the looks?**"

"**Please excuse me, I forgot something.**" The girl said in fluent French, covering her mouth and run out of the room. Ryuuske looked at the door and then back at his older brother who was giving him the same look of disbelief. _**Am I missing something here?**_

--

"Right, that boy there was your son, right? I heard he joined Seigaku's tennis club…Eh, it's useless! I see your son 3 years from now, and he'll still be picking up balls. Like they say, like father, like son! And I heard a weird rumor about Seigaku having two first years as their regulars! One's a girl! They have no standards!!!! Ha ha!!" (Ryoko: *tick. Twitch. Glare. Flames in background. Black murderous aura.*)

"Mr. Sasabe! You can say anything about me to your heart's desire, but if you insult my son or his school, I will definitely not put up with it." Coach Katou all but snarled at the customer. He had gone too far this time. Every single time he would have to deal with Sasabe poking fun at him, but his son, Seigaku, or Ryoko-san who was a customer here, a friend of his son, someone who helped him when other's didn't; it had gone too far.

"What kind of attitude is that towards your customers?! Can't even joke around. Fine, fine, we'll cancel today's lesson! Coach just quickly go away!" Coach Katou bows.

"Excuse me." Kachiro give his dad a thumbs up, receiving on in return. "Everyone must be thirsty, eh? Want me to go get some beverages?"

--

"Hmph, his tennis skills aren't all that great….Compared to him I'm more skilled." Sasabe said turning towards the others to hear their agreements.

"Excuse us, we couldn't help but overhear you from court A." Ryoko said jumping down from the hillside followed by Ryoma. She tilted her head to the side, looking at Sasabe like he was something to actually look at. "You sound like you're good tennis players. Well, above average anyway; so would you mind giving my friend and me a few pointers? We have a match against my brother and his friend later and we really want to win."

"Please, take it easy on us. We're only first years." Ryoma said with a cocky smirk donned on his face, perfectly matching Ryoko's hidden evil grin.

--

"Ara, where's Echizen?" Katsuko asked, looking around for their friend.

"And Ebisawa-chan?" Horio looked for the praised first year, _is there anything she can't do?_

"Oh look, they're over there. What were they just doing?" Kachiro pointed at where Ryoma and Ryoko were climbing the stairs, amused smirks donned their faces. They quickly rushed over to the two. One question on their minds that was already asked, _what were they just doings?_

--

"Damn!! Can't believe that no one…was able to steal one point from a first year high school student!! AHHHHH!! It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts!!!" Mr. Sasabe was on the ground clutching his right leg as his tennis buddies crowded around him panting and sweating.

"Mr. Sasabe! Are you okay?"

"I…I pulled a muscle…" The lot sweat dropped and looked up at the two first year students who were staring straight at them with smirks. They weren't even sweating or out of breathe. In fact, if you look closely, Ryoko who had been practicing earlier wasn't even sweating or gasping for breath.

"Ne, Katsuko-kun, Horio-kun, Kachiro-kun, want to see our new jackets?" Ryoko called as she pulled out her small sized regular jacket out of the packet. Slipping it on she turned to show the freshmen how she looked, only turning so the old men down panting for their breathes would get a good look.

"Ebisawa-chan kawaii!"

"Seigaku tennis club regulars?..!!" Sasabe read with a shocked look on his face. _It's not possible…_

"You pulled a muscle because you didn't warm up properly…" Ryoma said walking over to the other freshmen, watching Ryoko give the panting group a pleasant smile. She honestly looked like she was going to say something pleasant. Instead…

"Next time, when Coach Katou says to warm up, please listen," Her smile turns into an evil smirk. "Or I'll have your membership taken."

"Can it be…The two legendary first year regulars?!"

--

"She can do that, dad?" Kachiro asked watching Ryoko get her frozen yogurt.

"Her family is a very big supporter and helped open the club. They are one of the two families that stayed to support this club through thick and thin. Her grandfather holds 49% of the stocks…" Katou said watching the young girl joke with the cashier who looked less and less nervous about taking other orders now. _First day and you have to serve snob people who will walk all over you if possible. There's a right to be nervous, to be calmed down and given confidence by one…_ He watched the cashier boy give Ryoko a look in which his eyes looked like hearts.

"From what I've dealt with, Ryoko-chan isn't like the other family's son, though. Actually paying the fees and helps with other customers, Katou, you look at her as if she was a devil. Ryoko-chan is a very kind hearted person who will protect the coaches and staff at all Ebisawa supported facilities. After all, I've been working with her for a very long time." Tanaka said watching his friend's little sister smirk at the conceited member who was sitting at a table near them. If they were any where else, _I'll bet all my money that she would go 'bleh' and stick her tongue out at him_. "I remember when I was first working at one of their facilities, a coach was being harassed worse than you were, Katou, it had been happening for some time. Ryoko-chan walked straight up to him and told him if he wasn't going to treat the coaches with respect, that he will be escorted off the facility and his membership taken. Ryoko-chan, she's a very scary person when she needs to be. Not to give her a power trip or anything, but she is a very influential person. People will listen to her."

"Coach Tanaka, you're new customer is on court C, hurry up."

"Gotta go, bye bye, friend's of Ryoko-chan, Katou."

"Dad, who was that?"

"Tanaka Chu, he's a transferred coach from Europe. He was employed a couple of weeks ago."

--

Ryoko would, if possible, avoid riding in a car because of the accident that had occurred a few of months ago. Besides, she enjoyed riding her bike much more. Riding home in the streets of Tokyo was almost like riding on the streets of Britain. She sighed as she got on her bike and rode pass a couple of older boys. She stopped at the street light only to here a "Hey you!" in the background. Turning to see what was going on she say a very anger, very tall boy stomp towards her. "You ran over my hat!"

"Huh?" He grabbed her by her shirt lifting her up into the air; the bike had fallen down as he repeated the same sentence.

"YOU RAN OVER MY HAT!"

Ryoko calmly looked at the boy dangling her up in the air, feeling a slight déjà vu. _He looks really pissed off…_ "Look, I'm on a bike to head home after a long day of practicing tennis in the morning, during break, after school and with my brother's friend. On top of that I have to run away from fan girls and boys who think I'm some sort of goddess come to save them from the 'torture' everyone else calls schoolwork. Then, I have to go to the stupid student council meeting for god knows what because the stupid third and second years wouldn't stop arguing about some stupid pencil that they thought was stolen only, at the end of the meeting, to find it in the pencil case.

Next, I have to teach a bunch of old men why it is necessary to warm up before playing tennis at a tennis club my grandfather practically owns, threatening to take away their membership because they were acting like a bunch of toddlers because it would take them 15 minutes to do the danged warm up. After that, I have to go to some meeting for my grandfather because he's in America for some business thing for five months and right now, I have to deal with a stupid boy who is whining about his hat being run over by an overstressed, temperamental girl who wants to go home so she can sleep to wake up tomorrow to repeat the stupid cycle of today. So you will put me down. Now."

"Little girl you listen we-" The boy started up again, successfully pissing off Ebisawa Ryoko who was hearing the perky, bubbily voice again. _Congratulations. You have successfully signed your death wise to one Ebisawa Ryoko. Thank you for using the Devil's Mistress Contract company, we sincerely hope that you enjoy your stay in hell. We are currently going under some very odd weather of snow right now, but don't worry, Satan is assuring all residents that he will personally see the their torture. Again thank you for using Devil's Mistress. Good bye now._

"I do believe she said she wanted you to put her down."

* * *

So...Just wondering...who should be the person who tells Uchimura to put Ryoko down out of Eric Daniels, Christopher "Chris" Daniels, an OC, Akutagawa Jiro, Akaya Kirihara, Masaharu Niou, Bunta Marui, or one of the twins? You guys have four days! Hurry and chose! Or...I'll let the guys on Quizilla choose!


	10. Chapter 9

I don't know if I should be disappointed or if I should be happy... - -. Anyways chapter Nine is uploaded. I'm introducing a new character and another secret. Hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you-

luckcomet09: Why'd you pick Chris Daniels? Do you want Ryoko to be arrested?! lol. Just kidding. I picked Eric, so I can't say much can I? Thanks for reviewing. But seriously, I want to know why'd you pick Chris.

AnImEwIlLRuLe: - -' I just noticed I could have copied your name instead of typing it out with the caps and shifts... The next chapter is going to be a bit confusing as Ryoko's meets somebody who doesn't like their hats run over. ^_^ But I can't say anymore.

My disclaimer is the same. I do hope that everyone will help me with the Eiji-Yoko scenes in the near future. Or any polls I have up...Considering I did up the last one up last week. - -

--

"Hello, Ryo-chan. Let's see that knee that you promised to take it easy on." Ebisawa Ryoko sighed as she sat through her appointment, glaring at everything in the room, especially Ebisawa Yoko who was grinning like a lunatic as Ryoko compiled with the doctor's request. The nurses giggled as they watch the head doctor's granddaughter glare holes into the new doctor's head. It was understandable though. He tricked her into promising she'd take it easy on her knee. "Glaring holes into my head isn't going to help you, Ryo- chan!"

Yoko covered her mouth with both hands to keep the laughter from spilling out of her. It was a sight to see. _If it wasn't for Ryoko's grandmother, he'd be dead by now…This is just priceless…_ The doctor was very young, about Yuuske's age, and very serious, yet, it was something with Ryoko that changed the doctor and made him cheerful and playful. Even with Ebisawa Ryoko as a patient who wanted nothing to do than to bite his head off. _At least it's not flu season yet considering how much Ryoko hates needles…_ "Hmm…Well, Ryo-chan," The nurses giggle at the twitch and cringe of the young girl. Yoko excused herself to be outside of the room. As soon as the door shut the girl started laughing loudly, making Ryoko clench her fists. _Must…Not…Kill…Idiot…Remember...Grandmother...If he doesn't shut up I'm going to gut him..._ Ryoko eyed the sharp instruments that she could use to gut the male in front of her. "You'll be able to use your knee properly in a few days…But be gentle with your knee, I heard in tennis it's very important."

"Hn." Ebisawa Ryoko was a very nice person. She was kind and did what was asked of her. Ebisawa Ryoko was a model daughter and sister. She played tennis and had her own secrets. Why would such a kind person be so grumpy, you ask?

"Don't be so grumpy, Ryo-chan. I've been your doctor all through med-school, too. You used to like coming to my appointments." The young man said pouting. He looked up at the young 14 year old to see her glaring daggers at him. He sighed. "I know, I should have told you at the time before it came out in the media but-"

"You're damn straight you should have told me that you were engaged to me at that time!"

--

(Au: Bold is French. Ryuuske's Dream) "_Ryuuske, onii-chan and I are here to visit you again, you're going to wake up soon right?"_ Ryuuske groaned as he watched the too familiar blonde girl talk to a mini him. He was growing accustom to seeing her in his dreams and when he would day dream. It was obvious that she was very important. Or why else would she be in his dreams so much.

"**But who are you to me? Why is everything so familiar? Why can't I remember?"**

"_Of course he is, Ryo, you make him sound weaker than he already is. He's an Ebisawa. He'll be up and running with us in no time. Come on, chichi is suppose to teach us a new move we can use in doubles. Hurry up and say good bye." _The little blonde boy walked out of the room without a second didn't know why, but it pained him to see the blonde boy just walk out of the room without a second thought or glance back.

"**Now…Who are you?"** Ryuuske didn't see him in any pictures…He sighed as he watched the girl grab his mini hand.

"Don't worry about onii-chan, he's worried about you too. At night, he cries for you when he doesn't think I'm awake, but I hear him. Wake up soon, Ryuuske…I miss talking to you." She stood up to follow the boy, but gave him a peck on his forehead. "I'm going to protect you when you are up and running with us, okay? I'll be the best, you'll see."

--

(Au: Bold is French. Ryuuske's Dream) Ryuuske sighed as the hospital room phased out and he watched as another phased in. He was still in a hospital room. But it wasn't the same one. It was more girly. Towards younger girls. He walked around looking for a pair for blondes. Only to find himself crouching in front of the main desk where nurses where talking in French, _finally, a language I can understand.__** "Poor thing, did you hear?"**_

"_**No, who?"**_

"_**The little Ebisawa girl, she comes here weekly to check up on her brother. The boy in room 387, you know the one has a weak immune system? She was kidnapped and now she's in surgery, she saved a dog from being hit with a pole, but that Daniels man. You know the one that Brigitte is in love with?"**_

"_**Oh that poor thing…"**_ Ryuuske watched as the younger he clenched his tiny fist. Glaring up at him, Ryuuske took a step back. So much hatred were in those eyes…His own eyes. It was like the girl's eyes. Suddenly, Ryuuske discovered that he never want the girl to look at him in such way.

"**This is our entire fault. She got hurt because of us. If only, if only we were stronger…It's our entire fault."**

--

Ebisawa Emily wiped a tears from her cheek as she gently touched the petal of a daisy. She never understood why her daughter love them so dearly, but they were important to her. She always loved daisies. Maybe it had something to do with her brothers always saying that they'll protect their imouto's innocence from evil boys. A sad smile reached her face, _Ryoko thought they had meant to protect her from cooties. We were happy then…Before, before everything? _

She moved onto the smallest daisy in the patches of taller ones, that were shielding it from the sun light. _You were happy, weren't you, Ryoko? Before the kidnapping, the separation, the silence…You were happy being mommy's little daisy, weren't you? _ Emily looked up to her husband and her eldest. They were arguing again because her eldest wasn't closer to his imouto that needed him as he wanted to be. Emily gave a sad smile, remembering that her eldest had a sister complex that was more than that of his younger brothers. _As soon as Ryuuske remembers, we'll be happy again…All of us…_

--

(Au: Bold is French. Ryuuske's Dream) The scene faded out, only leaving the smaller version of him and he, Ryuuske panicked. _**This hasn't happened before.**_** "You're hurting her…You can't protect her and now you're hurting her… Just like him. She had to leave because you were hurting her just like him…No…more than him."**

"**Who?"**

"**Ryouichi. You remember him, but you can't remember her?"**

"**Ryouichi…But we haven't found him…He's gone…"**

"**And so is she…All because of you. You couldn't protect, you're doing the opposite. You're hurting her!"**

"**It's not my fault!"**

"**Yes it is! Yes it is! Yes! It! Is!"**

"**I don't even know her!"**

"**How can you not know her? Everything she's done for us? Ever hit she's taken for us? Ever time she's defended us? HOW CAN YOU JUST FORGET HER? OUT OF EVERYONE YOU SHOULDN'T FORGET HER!"**

"**Why? Why is she so important? Just who is she to me?"**

"**I didn't think I'd have to tell you it straight out, idiot. She's our -"**Ryuuske woke up before he could hear the answer. He sighed as he looked at the clock that read 4:13PM. He groaned. _**What happened? I thought I was on the boat with big brother Yuuske…? But those flashes and the yelling mini me…**_Ryuuske's head snapped up._** I was about to tell myself the answer!? Why'd I have to wake up?! **_

--

"Ah! Inui!?"

"AH! ONEE-CHAN! ONII TACHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Ebisawa Ryoko shouted pointing at her three siblings. _Just because they're older doesn't mean they have to hover over me! Onee-chan does it enough to cover her and Aniki right now…_

"They're going to help us train, Ebisawa."

"Train? From the three of them? You're kidding. I'd rather go through Hell Month with Max again."

"Nani? Why is Ryo-chan making a big deal about it?" Eiji asked.

"He's in our year, so why does he have a nickname for imouto?"

"Don't push it, onii tachi, he's onee-chan's." Yoko and Eiji blush at Ryoko's blunt statement. They looked at each other to hear or say a statement that would be different, only to blush harder and turn their heads. "Besides, apparently, I'm taken. With the surprised looks on your faces, I'll say you already knew! You, you….How could you!"

"It was an agreement between our grandfathers."

"But, why him of all of people!? I'll take any of the little more annoying ones, but why does it have to be him!?"The one thought that went through most of the first years surround the courts and Echizen's mind was the fact that apparently Ebisawa Ryoko was in a relationship that she didn't want to be in with someone that she didn't want to be with. "Besides, he's as old as Aniki!"

"It helps that they're best friends."

"That doesn't help that makes it worse! He's giving his baby sister away…That doesn't sound lik-Aniki doesn't know, does he?!"

Inui clears his throat loudly. "Moving on….To survive until the national tournament, first you have to start working out your waist and footwork. Everyone come put these on your ankle." Inui drops the box with a "pong," making Ryoko's eyebrow's raise. "These will help strengthen your footwork! There are two 250 gram training weights inside. I've also prepared a lot of balls color-coded red, blue, and yellow."

Ryoko eyed the two power weights thrown her way… Looking up to see everyone put them on, she sighed. _I'm already wearing the new version of these…and they're two my weight! And now, I have to put more on? _Ryoko watched everyone jump around and say it wouldn't be much of a difference. "So both legs will weigh 1KG heavier. Ebisawa, why aren't you putting on the weights?"

"Because, if onee-chan or onii-tachi hasn't told you already which is considered odd seeing as if this thing was planned from the beginning. I am currently wearing twice my body weight in weights on my legs, arms, torso, and stomach. And they are heavier that 1KG I'll tell you that much. And no, I'm not adding another 1KG to the body weight, Max and the _doctor_," the older three Ebisawas winced that the venom in Ryoko's voice. "Both said that I was not allowed to put any more weight on my knee that I already have. Coach already knows, and if Coach knows then Captain knows, right?"

"Other than that, and you will be giving me a copy of your medical records later Ebisawa, let's start this new exercise, shall we?"

--

"Oh I see! Yellow!" Eiji yelled while Ryoko yawned whispering the color at the same time. She was bored. There was nothing to do and she wasn't allowed to listen to her IPod…_But onee-chan can…_

"Being able to distinguish moving objects like that, no one can match Eiji." Oishi said proudly.

"You think so? Look." Fuji said pointing to Echizen.

"Blue. Red. Yellow. Blue. Blue. Yellow." Ryoko said calling the color of the ball and the cone it hit seconds before Eiji called them. Did we mention she was bored?

"Blue! Red!" Echizen yelled over Ryoko's bored tone.

"Those two aren't tired." Coach said watching the two on the tennis courts. She chuckled to herself when she noticed the other first year sat behind the third year and call out the colors before he did. _That bored, huh, Ryoko? _

"But... Soon enough… When they start feeling the 1KG weights, their endurance will gradually hold them back. Hen they start losing their stamina their judgments will be impaired as well. "

"What happened? My ankle suddenly feels so much heavier…Now I understand, I'll gain stamina by doing this…Re..Red!!"

"Red." _When is it my turn?_

"Kikumaru, isn't it blue?" Inui asked, lying of course.

"Eh? Liar…Wahh!" Eiji cried as it hit the blue cone.

--

Kaidoh glared at the first year who was on Inui-senpai's court. She was getting too cocky. _Even if she has the skills to back it up…_ He watched her yawn as Inui-senpai twitched. Focusing on his own, the coach gave him an amused look. His eyes narrowed at her hand waiting for the ball.

Ryoko smirked as there were two balls sailing towards her, ever single time. "Yellow, Blue. Red, Yellow. Blue, Red."

"Oh! That's what we forgot to mention…"

"Nani? Yoko-chan, what did we forget to mention?"

"Ryoko's eyes and ears…"

"Whoops…" By the end of her session, Ryoko officially had all first years, most second years and a good handful of third years in her fan club…Both girls and boys."Yeah, our bad…We forgot to mention, Ryoko has photographic and sensitive hearing. Really impossible to pull a prank on… Usually back fires…and gets us instead."

--

"Everyone did better than I though, no wonder you are regulars." _And I have information on Ebisawa, too! _"Kikumaru, you lose your grip on you returns. That'll improve if you develop your forearm muscles. Oishi and Kaidoh's forward-backward movements aren't quick enough…Kawamaru and Fuji have to improve their right-left dashes. Because of that, you have to develop the muscles on your legs.

"Momoshiro, if you'd use 70% of your strength, then your accuracy will isn't flexiable enough and his expression is too serious." Ryoko and Yoko started biting their tongues holding in their laughter. "Echizen…You have to drink two bottles a day."

"Even if I drink them, its not like I'm going to grow any taller in 10 days."

"Just drink it!"

"If Inui says so, there's no mistake."

"Good there goes one bottle."

"Personally I think it's just picking on Echizen because he beat you in the Ranking matches Inui-senpai. That and you can't figure out anything wrong with Echizen, because like everyone else so far, he has a father who's played tennis. Even Aniki had a hard time facing him. Barely getting to the balls in time, otou-san bumped up his training so badly, he'd fall asleep on the courts after practice."

"And lastly, Ebisawa….There's nothing that I could note that you could improve on."

"No…" Yoko said.

"…Duh…" Nori continued watching his baby sister's fan club with a pleased look. _That means they'll be too busy fighting over her for her to notice them._

"…That's…" Osamu said watching the first year of the team with narrowed eyes. _Too close to our imouto._

"…Because…" _Seriously, the last time I checked, he didn't like he-Wait…_

"…imouto…" _That wasn't Ryoko that he didn't like…_

"…has…" _It was Ryuu…Even then…_

"… Been…" _He tried to get her attention…But…_

"…Trained…" _He was doing it the wrong way!_

"… By…" _The little brat was going to try to take our imouto away…_

"… _The_…" Osamu's eyes narrowed at the first year boy regular. _Over my dead and rotting corpse.._

"… Max…" _He's not going to get any closer to our imouto…_

"… Cromwell…"_ But he doesn't look like he's a volley player…_

"… For…" _More of an all round…_

"… A year…" _Which makes him one of the Daniels'…_

"… And…" _Who Ryoko doesn't like…And_

"…A half…" _Doesn't know that they're here…_

"…Plus a little more…" _So…temporally he's…Yoko's…Damn it._

"Don't do that…With the three of you…it's just creepy." Ryoko said inching away from her three siblings.

"But, you could do with a little height." Inui said.

"Inui-senpai, remember what happened to that silly third year who called me short last time?" The team froze at this, cringing that the memory as the twin Ebisawas turned to Yoko for the story, said girl was trying so hard to hold back her laughter that tears were coming out of her eyes. "Would you like to experience my temper first hand for your data collection?"

"I..Inui-senpai, I say we'll have to add 5 on eventually, am I correct?" Momoshiro said standing up asking the third year who was turning a slight pale after the very dangerous threat upon his person from a first year, who was a girl. A small tiny girl who could easily destroy a man's pride.

"Six is alright too." Ryoma said eyeing Ryoko's power weights on her arms. _Twice her weight in power weights, huh?_

"No, regular members have to add on 10 bars." All the regular members froze and threw tennis balls at Inui telling him to stop fooling around and that he was an evil coach. Yoko giggled behind her hand while the twins smirked. Ryoko raised an eye at them and then remember her own training. Her eyes widened as she smirked. _So it's like that huh? Trying to get them up to our level…_

"You guys act like it's such big deal for just 10 bars. Or did you forget I'm wearing twice my body weight in power weights. And knowing Max and them," Ryoko points at the evil grinning siblings of hers, the looked as if they had grown devil's tails that were swing back and forth like a happy puppy. "As soon as my knee is better, I'll be wearing thrice my weight in weights. So, do. Not. Complain."

"Yes, ma'am." The senpai tachi replied. Thinking for a second, _wait a minute. _

"Good. What's our goal?" Ryoko said distracting the regulars by using the non-regulars.

"NUMBER ONE IN NATIONALS!"

"GO SEIGAKU!"

--

Ebisawa Ryoko did not like alarm clocks. They were annoying and had high pitched songs that wouldn't stop playing and she wanted to do nothing but sleep. It was a Sunday, she and Yoko spent all day yesterday teaching these middle school brats why you don't bully other people with your so not polished skills and what did they do? _The leader claimed me as his girlfriend. A little 13 year old claimed me as his fricken girlfriend. Me._ Ryoko shuddered as she turned a corner finally seeing the school gates. And a boy in front of the school gates on a cell phone, but that wasn't important. _What's important is that I'm late and I don't want to run laps. _Ryoko ran pass the boy only to stop when she heard his voice.

"Bleh, I overslept and now I don't even know where I am." Ryoko walked backwards and stood to the side of the boy talking on his cell phone. To Ryoko, he sounded very familiar. _Maybe I played him in a match? No, I'd remember him then…Where have I met him before? _Tilting her head she, tried to get a look at the boy's face. "What? We have to play Kakinoki for practice? Okay coach…Calm down. Wish me luck, it's difficult for me on Sunday mornings…Huh-Is this the right place? Hey coach, I think I'm at…What? It hung up? Seikagu…"

"AH! You from the tennis club entrance and the bike. You broke my bike because I wouldn't say thank you for getting me away from a punk!"

"AH! Little brat!"

"What? 'Little brat'? And here I was going to give you directions to where you need to go, or even take you to someone who would know where you need to go; forget that. I'm late, you're lost, and have fun." Ryoko said running towards the tennis courts to start her laps. She never noticed the boy looking at her tennis bag with high interest, or the fact that she was at school for tennis on a Sunday.

"Interesting…"

--

"You're late Ebisawa, have you since Echizen?"

"The only reason why I'm late, dear captain, is because your trainers are assholes and didn't wake me up like I asked them too!"

"She also didn't have time for her traditional breakfast like she usually has very Sunday morning." Nori whispered to the resting regulars. His blonde hair was spiked up today and he was in casual tennis clothes. "She loves traditional meals over western meals."

"I can hear you, onii-chan!"

"Don't call me onii-chan!"

"Don't talk about me when I can hear you!"

"Even if it's bragging?"

"Especially if it's bragging!"

"Oh…"

"Ryo-chan…How far is your house from here?" Eiji asked gulping down his water. He was just curious, she wasn't sweating that bad but she was drinking her water. "You never drink water after laps here."

"Ah well, do you know where Gakino Gisaka Garden is?"

"That's where the tournament was held before school started."

"Yeah, across the street from that is a house, in my words it would be a caste, yeah…That's where onee-chan and onii-tachi and I live. You guys should visit. We could use the training gym and courts there. Max could come over and give us a few pointers."

"We'll take you up on that. Since you obviously ran here, for about 30 kilometers, I guess that's a good warm up, right Tezuka-"

"20 laps now."

"Yes, captain." Ryoko said rolling her eyes and dropping her stuff near her older brothers. She turned to start her laps when she walked into the boy she wanted nothing to do with.

"Eh-What a meaningful practice. Okay, who cares hat they're doing, I have to find Tezuka."

"What the hell do you want with my captain, retard?"

"Eh? Another outsider!" Arai shouted stretching. He was more shocked as Ebisawa Ryoko knew the boy.

"Who are you calling retard, brat!?"

"Who do you think I'm calling retard, stupid? That'll be you. Calling me a brat in my element, I ought-"

"Ryoko-chan you're supposed to be doing your laps. And who are you? It doesn't seem like you attend our school, seeing Ryoko be so hostile to you." Oishi said to the first year watching her scoff at the boy and take off on her laps.

"20 bucks and lunch says she's back in twenty minutes." Osamu said watching his sister take off from the corner of his eyes body facing the newcomer who had every Ebisawa Ryoko fan in the area's attention.

"Lunch and 30 says she's back in fifth teen." Nori said growling at the boy who seemed very content on watching his little sister's backside as she ran. (Au. I'm not making him into a pervert! I swear, it's one of those smug looks of him saying that he's not in trouble and she is.)

"Fifty bucks and my chores for a week says she's back after he changelles Tezuka-senpai." Yoko says counting the twentieth laps Ryoko was on. She smirked. _Just who is he to you Ryoko? Someone to tease? Can I use him to make Echizen jealous? Will he follow you around like a little puppy after he finds out?_ Yoko gave an evil chuckle as she watch the regulars all stop to stare at the outsider.

"Since I can't get away with it, I'll have to introduce myself, I'm a 2nd year regular in Rikkaidai High School. The legendary Akaya Kirihara, is me!" The three Ebisawa third years sweat dropped as they listened to his introduction. Thinking together one word that would anger the boy and buy Yoko some time for her to win the bet, w_ho?_

"What's a Rikkaidai member doing here?"

"Yes! I only came to investigate…"

"Did he say investigate?" Arai all but snarled at the outsider from Rikkaidai. Beside him, Momoshiro looked on curiously, he was puzzled. _If you're going to spy on a different school's team… Would you not tell them that you're spying?_

"What just happened?"

"Ah, found him! You're Tezuka, right? The senpai's in Rikkaidai are very impressed with your skills!!" Ryoko came back panting slightly. Checking her wristwatch she mentally cheered. _HA! Less thank ten minutes…_Looking at the angered and puzzled faces of the other members of the club and regular team, Ryoko looked towards the seaweed head and her captains. _What the hell did I miss? _"I really want to have a match with you!! In the past prefectural tournaments, you were the only one who could beat our senpais!"

"Hey! Hey!" Oishi shouted, trying to get the kid's attention. _It's like trying to get Ryoko's attention when she's dancing or Yoko's when she's listening to music._ Tezuka turned to the boy with the coldest look he wouldn't give to anyone but a complete idiot.

"Get lost, outsider." Ryoko shivered at the coldness in the voice of her captain. _That is a voice I wouldn't use, even if I was Ryuu…_

"Don't be like that Tezuka. C'mon, one game would do. Always with this same serious face will tire you." Ryoko smack her forehead as she watch the second years got up. Arai being the first to react in the way that is expected of him to,_ like an idiot._

"Why you little punk!!" _Where have I heard that before? Oh wait, he used it with Echizen and me._ "Don't be disrespectful to our senpai!!!" He yelled pointing his tennis racket at him. Grabbing a tennis ball he serves a shot. Ryoko glared at the second year. Even if she didn't want to and want more than anything for the boy to leave, she technically did owe him for yesterday. _Even if he did call me a brat, three times in the same hour and he broke my bike. Otou-san would be displeased if he found out…_ Ryoko stood in front of the boy and returned the serve. Glaring at the second years, gasps were heard around the courts along with whispers.

"Now we're even. Do us a favor. Unless you want one of our own going to your courts during your practice and trust me when I say I can disturb you and your team's practice within seconds of arrival."

He glared at the girl and smirked as he watched all the little first years glare at him for standing close to her. He leaned in towards her eye and asked her kindly, "Could you not interfere with our conversation?"

Ryoko glared as Oishi and Inui grabbed her before she could beat the annoying punk out of his tennis playing life. Yoko snickered as she saw that the two boys were having a difficult time holding back Ryoko and the twins snarling at the boy who was too close to their imouto. _I beat he was just whispering a request to not interfere with their conversation…While Ryoko didn't have her favored traditional breakfast on a day that she wanted nothing to do but sleep and forget yesterday…_ Yoko snickers turned into chocked laughter as she saw eight third years hold back the twins. "Tezuka, c'mon! I don't have any other motives; I only want to play a game or two with you. I will defeat you." Yoko heard Ryoko give the boy a snort. "Just kidding."

Ryoko watched as he was playing with a tennis ball, hitting it with a tennis racket up and down. She tensed as she watched his form change to one of a tennis backward serve. _Stupid, idiot, retard…There isn't a word to describe him without leaving something else out. He's going to hit someone in the face with that form…_ "Let me return the favor with this ball!" He said as he hit the tennis ball, making it hit Momoshiro and not Arai. If Ryoko was anywhere else, she would have been on the floor laughing. The tennis racket slipped out of his hand and hit Kachiro on his head making him drop the basket of tennis balls. "Oh my…"

Ryoko watched with a sigh as she saw the ball fly towards Kaidoh. All Seigaku tennis members froze as Kaidoh slowly turned around. A dark glare and ticks on his forehead indicated that he was pissed off; the murderous black aura surrounding him was just an added cherry and whipped cream to the sundae as his voice rang out, "Who was it?!"

"OH NO! KAIDOH HAS GONE INSANE!!"

"Everyone, knock it off," Oishi said trying to gain control over the courts. The one to cause the mess sprinted off the courts before anyone could stop him. "Hey!! Get back here!"

Ryoko eye twitched and Tezuka sighed as the chaos seemed to grow by the seconds. _This is not a good day…Not a good day at all._ Ryoko put her fingers to her lips and whistled for attention. The loud high pitched sound brought everyone's attention to a very angry Tezuka and a very annoyed Ryoko. "You guys are so immature! And you all are supposed to be my senpais?! Pathetic! There is no way I'll very respect you guys if you're going to continue like this. Shut up and returned to your damn exercises, or I'll ask Max to give me my hell training book and Ryuu's book, then give it to Inui-senpai!"

"30 laps everyone, as punishment!" Tezuka called out after the silence. Noticing Ryoko inch away from his view he called out to her, "Ebisawa that means you too!"

"DAMN IT!" Mentally, chibi Ryoko started crying, _but I just finished 20 laps… I hate running laps…It's so boring! I need to find out what got Onee-chan blushing when we were talking about Eiji yesterday. Damn it!_

--

"_Ne, onee-chan, what's your honest opinion about Eiji-senpai?" _Ryoko asked drinking her grape ponta. She needed to know she wasn't pushing her sister off into a direction that would be annoying and painful. _That and Tsuki-baa-chan said I need to get onee-chan's permission to do a game of cupid. "I just want to know…"_

In the corner f her eye she saw Yoko get a far away look and turn bright red. She started stuttering as she looked every where but in Ryoko's eyes. By the passing seconds, Yoko started to get darker and darker as Ryoko fully looked at Yoko. _She's trying to hide something…_ _But what is she hiding from me? _A look of curiosity donned Ryoko's face as she gave a wide smile. _"Did something happen in the closet?"_

Yoko froze as she blush reached a new shade of dark red. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide the accidental kiss from Ryoko. _Hell, I'm not giving her the answer that easily. _She tried to deny that anything happened but it came out to be stuttering as Ryoko's smile threat to break her face. "_Why can't we just play tennis today? We have practice tomorrow…"_

"_We will."_ Ryoko said. Yoko sighed at this, but she froze when she saw that Ryoko wasn't finished. _"After you tell me what happened in the closet with Eiji-senpai."_


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! It's me again with another chapter!!

Excuse the rest of this paragraph because it wouldn't make sense, that and I'm ranting, because apparently I'm not a responsible daughter when I'm the one doing all the housework, taking care of my brothers, having a job, going to school, without a car might I add. Asain mothers, actually, let me take that back. I know some Japanese moms who are pretty darn cool, scary when they're angry, but otherwise pretty darn cool. Korean mothers seem to underestimate the value of their traditional bred daughters. When I say traditional bred, I mean understand culture and language. The ideal Korean daughter in Korea, the kind that you can't seem to find no matter what; if you're Korean and you have a mom like mine and you grew up like I did, you'd understand. Giving up your social life to take care of little brother and the housework, getting ridiculed because of the late fashion that you own, I live in LA area, oh and then there's the excepted 4.0+ GPA. AARGH! This is more frustrating than the new Quizilla.

Okay I'm done. Thank you:

**Ocean949**: Please forgive me if I'm a bit crazy...But...*glomps* I missed your thank you and request for my quick updates...Your very very very welcome. Hee hee. I had some sugar cookies with chocolate frosting and sprinkles... I'm trying to update...It's just, college, and mom, and work, and little brother, and huskies, and- URGH! Here comes the ugly word- stress... *Anime puppy dog eyes and pout* I sorrie! LOL. Anyways, chapter 11 is a fourth done...When I say this I mean a fourth done with copying three to four chapters from the manga kind of done, all that's left is to edit it so Ryoko and company are in it along with a few extra scenes.

**Different Child**: Lol. I know how you feel, I feel like that sometimes too. Ha ha, glad to have you back. Yes, she is still on vacation. Sadly. Looking over...hmmm, looking over about 40,000 words...*face greens* I think I'm going to be sick...lol. JK. With Ryuuske, well I do try. *wink* Lol. Ryoko is beginning to get comfortable around the team and she is very protective, as you will see in the future, of things that she considers 'hers.' Like between her and someone else, if she says 'my----' and the other person says 'your----' then she considers the person or object hers. - - Ryoko is a fourth French, a fourth British, and half Japanese. :P I know technically she should have brown hair, but it's in the manga/ anime world where a full Japanese girl can have blue eyes with black hair. - - I need to stop reading Inuyasha and focus on PoT. 'keeps you wondering'? That's a good thing then. That means I have an avid reader to add to my collection-I mean...lol. I'm not collecting avid readers, scouts honor! (I was too a scout....for about four months.)

**Luckycomet09**: No, I don't think that we went along with that tiny little detail. But if you hate cliffhangers so much...Ah, where would the beauty of the mind go? The 'what if's are the best part in being a drama reader. And yes, I am a Korean/Japanese drama fan, I know how to make their plot lines. It's fun. lol. Here's your desired update. Really? Interesting choice? I should have up Theodore Daniels up there, huh? Lol.

**Lovelyanimaleangel**: Of course I _finally_ updated. Lol. I couldn't keep all my avid readers in my collect-Dang it...There it goes again....Uh...Where was I? Oh...I could keep my avid readers waiting. Besides, I want to see if anyone else will comment or give me an idea...Which reminds me...

*gets on knees and give an anime puppy pout* WILL YOU PEOPLE PLEASE, _PLEASE_, **_PLEASE_**! GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR YOKO AND EIJI?!?!?!?!!?!?....Thanks!

--

"Ne, Ryoko, let's go to the street tennis courts!" Yoko said, hanging off of the shorter girl. Ebisawa Yoko and Ebisawa Ryoko were known as the Ying Yang Pair on the streets of Street Tennis in Europe. Yoko with her more brutal attacks and her taunting gave her the name of 'Demoness.' While, Ryoko took on being the silent of the two and more calculating, her adoring fans thought her as an angel.

"Is it going to be the same one or a different one? If it's the same one, I'm going home instead." Ryoko said leaning on Yoko because she was tired. First she had to deal with running 50 laps. Then, it was practice; next they found out about her knee and forbid her from touching a racket, so she picked up tennis balls, like every other first year. Then she got in trouble for doing that! _So what do they want me to do, 'work on upper body strength!' Work on my bloody upper body strength my butt, I'm a girl. Female of this pathetic species for how much damage we do to this wonderful planet. _

"Still mad they stole your rackets?"

"Mad? Who's mad? I'm bordering down right angry and seething dragon."

"So, street tennis it is? On a different court, of course, we wouldn't want you to kill some stupid idiot for claiming you."

"You still didn't tell me what happened between you and Eiji-senpai that one day." Yoko turned a very unnatural shade of red.

--

"I hear sounds from tennis courts…" Echizen says as the bike slow down.

"How come I don't remember there being a tennis courts around here?"

"Wow- Feels like street tennis!"

"And pretty good lighting."

"You were saying?! What was it you said? 'Why can't you idiots beat two girls at a silly game?"

"Isn't that Yoko-senpai?" Echizen asked Momoshiro who was still looking at the courts. _And Ebisawa, isn't she supposed to be resting her knee until the day after our first match?_

"Huh? Well, what do you know? Ebisawas have a thing for breaking the rules? First Ryoko is on the Regular's Team because of her skills and who she is. Then, we have a three family members train us, now this. Ryoko ignores the order of rest from the captain."

"Sound like someone you know?"

"Who knew Ebisawa could play doubles?"

"She adapts easily, and she can read body language really well. That's why she's standing behind Yoko-senpai. She can tell if Yoko-senpai is going to move or not by seeing Yoko-senpai's form." Momoshiro gave Echizen a stare. "What?"

"Aren't you watching Ryoko a bit too closely?"

"We've played a doubles match before and I've seen her play tennis in Europe."

"What were you doing in Europe?"

"Challenging her cousin for Prince of Tennis title."

"Did you win?"

"..." Momoshiro watched as Ryoma clenched his tennis racket tightly. He snickered silently, o_bviously not…_

"She's going to do the upside down thing again!" One of the onlookers called out as they watched the younger girl crouch down to jump up higher than the ball. In the air, Ryoko shifted her body to be falling head first and slamming the ball to the other side of the court, a good foot inside the line. Ryoko flipped and landed on her feet, directly behind Yoko. "That's the third time she's done that!"

"It landed in the same spot!"

"Huh?" Momoshiro said looking at the ball that moved as soon as Ryoko landed. Similar to her speed moves, the ball spun against a hard surface rapidly, unlike the speed moves, as soon as Ryoko landed, the ball had moved as if it never touched the ground for the twenty seconds that it had.

"She's practicing an Angel move." Ryoma explained as Yoko mumbled something under her breath and Ryoko nodded. He looked towards their opponents. He smirked as he saw Yoko-senpai taunt them again for allowing such 'weak' girls to win against them. "If you get the right timing, you can hit it back…It's after that thou-"

"What do you mean cheat?! How can we cheat? That tennis ball isn't ours, it's yours!" Yoko's voice cut off Ryoma as Ryoko looked over at the opponents with narrowed eyes. Reputation or not, Ryoko could not stand being called a cheater. She glared at the two boys who weren't really worth anything above basics, but in two days she was allowed to go back to her training schedule. In two days, her father was coming in and she could get a proper match. _In two days, I'm going to show every stupid cocky idiot on the streets why they shouldn't play singles against Ebisawa Ryoko._

"Onee-chan, just leave him. If it helps his ego to think that we cheated, then he's not worth our time. The scoreboard says six games to none. That's all we need to know. Come on, we could get more practice done at home than here. And I was hoping that Japan had some sort of challenge, nothing but a bunch of amateurs thinking they have a change against someone with more experience." Ryoko said walking off the court to her bag. She wasn't going to stand here while he insulted them because he was a wimp who wouldn't admit he lost. The gym at home was big, sound proof, and Ryoko could go full out on the robots that jii-chan made. "Besides, Natsumi-chan is coming into the day after tomorrow. She's staying with us to go to school. We have to get her room ready anyways. The European Lady is going to want to see her brother, meaning I have to deal with the hospital…again."

"Fine…But next time we see you, I'm telling her to actually take the match at bit more seriously. Honestly, losing to a first year when she's playing around with you on an injured knee." Yoko said grabbing Ryoko to go down the stairs; they finally noticed Momoshiro and Echizen standing at the court. Ryoko groaned as see saw the two. Yoko tensed as she saw a scheming look in Momoshiro and Echizen's eyes. She narrowed her own at the two boys. "You two better keep your mouths shut about Ryoko playing today to Tezuka."

"Or what?"

"I'll be telling Osamu that you think Ryoko looks cute in her tennis uniform-"

"I've never seen her in it."

"I wasn't finished. I'll tell him the day after tomorrow."

"But that's blackmailing-"

"So, mouths shut?"

"Walking away from a match without facing us? That's a bit of a disappointment. And look, that girl is wearing Seigaku's regular jacket. Are you going to run away with your tail between your legs?" Two boys called out to the Ebisawa sisters. Ryoko looked ready to turn around and maim the two boys, while Yoko was smirking at Momoshiro and Ryoma. Ryoko looked over at Yoko and then saw her smirking at the two boys. Her eyes widened in realization. _She wouldn't…_

"Who said we're running away? Our 2 tennis playing buddies here wanted to try and face you boys. Be easy on them though, I don't think they've played doubles before." Yoko said mentally giving off an evil laugh. She winked at Ryoko who was staring at Yoko like she needed to be committed to a mental institute pronto. "Ryoko here has a dinner she needs to get to with a very important person." _Her grandfather. _"And she doesn't want to disappoint him,"_ because he can be very scary to anyone who's not Ryoko for being late. "A_fter all, Ryoko hasn't seen the person in a _long_ time, isn't that right Ryoko?"

"I saw him this morning when he dropped me off at the hosp-" _Never mind…she would…_

"Yes, that's right. So have fun boys." Yoko said clamping Ryoko's mouth and pulling her down the stairs to leave. _I want to see if Echizen Ryoma gets jealous tomorrow._

--

Ebisawa Ryoko hated alarm clocks with a pure passion that could rival the males of her family hate to she her with a male that is not family. What could she possible hate- "RYOKO LET'S GO! WE'RE LATE!" –more? Ryoko glanced up at the clock on the wall. _We still have three hours to walk across the street. THREE HOURS TO WALK ACROSS THE DAMN STREET!_ Glaring at her older brother who was slowly realizing he wouldn't be living if he continued his action, Ryoko stood from her futon. Unlike the other Ebisawa, Ryoko rested on a futon which was large enough to have herself and her huskies. Speaking of which… "Now…Ryoko, be reasonable…You asked me to wake you up earlier than you wanted because you wanted to make lunch for your senpai tachi because you wanted to ask them a favor for Natsumi-chan. Remember?"

Poseidon blinked his eyes in an 'I am still asleep and have no idea what is going on' fashion. His now purple fur seemed to stand out among the midnight black and silver huskies that were rising from their peaceful sleep. Their eyes locked with each other as they both got up and ran to their mistress who was grabbing her towel to go to the showers, after kicking out master Nori. _Wait! Mistress is going to take a shower. Shower means water!_ Poseidon chased after their mistress and was the only successful one in making it in the bathroom before she closed and locked the door.

On the other side of the door, Hades and Zeus crashed and hit their poor noses. They realized that their mistress was going to do her morning rituals and they would help to receive a treat later. Another electricity of eternal rivalry appeared as the two husky brothers locked eyes with each other one again. They raced to their mistress bedding to fix it into the corner. Neither ever noticed the maid that entered the room to clear the young mistress of her futon. She came to see the two husky rivals folding and pushing the young mistress futon into a corner; her eyes turned to the last part of the futon. The pillow.

Her eyes widen as she saw both huskies race toward the pillow, intent on getting it before the other could. In all the commotion, none of the three parties noticed the bathroom door opening letting out a clean and dress Ryoko and a clean, happy, playful Poseidon. Ryoko gave a sweat drop when she saw her two huskies growl over her pillow. Poseidon pranced over to the pillow, picked it up and put it on top of the folded futon blankets in the corner of the room. "C'mon Poseidon, let's go get you some breakfast and a walk, huh?"

Poseidon barked eagerly and followed his mistress out the door, looking back to see the two brothers still growling at each other over the pillow that wasn't there any more. If he could stay he'd watch them until they noticed it was gone. _Really this whole thing has gotten out of paw: who really cares; which husky Mistress likes best?! We're all loved!_

--

Ebisawa Yoko was glad Osamu was the first of the twins she saw. He was the calmer, sensible, easy going twin. She snickered at the thought of Ryoko dealing with Nori. As much as Ryoko hated to admit it, she and the more mischief twin got along pretty well, as long as Ryoko has her IPod and an oriental breakfast. Yoko chuckled as she saw their long awaited guest walk through the terminal as if she owned the place. "You know, Ryoko said those acting classes were to be used for pranking purposes only."

The girl smiled at the two Ebisawa siblings. "It's been a while, huh, Neko-chan?"

"Hai, it has, Natsumi-chan."

--

"Ah, all done! Arigatou minna-san for helping me." Ryoko said as she wrapped the last bento. She and twenty other kitchen maids finally finished the bento that Ryoko planned on making for every regular, the freshmen trio and Sakuno-chan, coach and the trainers, herself and Natsumi. She sweat dropped as she realized that she couldn't pick them up all by herself as she sent her brother out to make sure that all the regulars did not bring lunches, which might have sounded weird to them… _It's not like Eiji-senpai is going to say anything once he sees the bento…_

Poseidon walked into the kitchen when he heard his mistress was finished making the bento. He stopped when his mistress was staring at him with a grin on her face. Poseidon cringed. _That smile doesn't mean anything good._ He started to back away from his mistress slowly. _When that smile is given, all the masters run…Maybe I should start running?_ "Come here, Poseidon, don't you want to go on a walk and see the new fountain, father set up at the Garden?"

As if the word 'walk' was magic, Poseidon was instantly by Ryoko's side with his leash in his mouth. The kitchen maids giggled as Ryoko sweat dropped at the purple husky looked up at her with a 'you said walk, let's go!' look in his eyes. She sighed as she crouched down to his eye level. "But you need to do me a tiny favor first."

_Uh oh… _the purple husky thought as he finally saw the twenty kitchen maids leap at him. _This can't be good… _

--

In order to get into the annual national tournaments, contestants from each school gather together.

--

"Hey, they're here."

"They're finally here."

"There are 9 of us here for Seishun Gakuen High." Tezuka said in his collected voice, as Ryoko watched with a sweat drop as the crew member took the forms with shaking hands, bowing to her captain.

"It's Seigaku."

"Seigaku…Wow, but they look really tough."

"UWAAH! IT'S TEZUKA-SAN!"

"Nine? Did you say nine?" The crewmember that accepted the forms asked. _But there's only eight here…_

"Yes, there's nine of us." Oishi said with a polite smile. _Where is Ebisawa-san?_

"I only count eight-" The same crewmember said, to be cut off by his partner.

"You're teammate Ebisawa is waiting for you, over there by the entrance, Tezuka-san, she already opened up the room you will be using." Tezuka's eyes scanned the entrance to see that the first year girl was leaning against the entrance with her fan club surrounding her. If he wasn't Tezuka, he would have smirked at her expression and aura that held a killing intent.

--

"Eh? What's a squirt like him doing with them?"

"No matter how we look at it, he looks like a freshman. Seigaku sure seems awfully calm."

"I heard there's another freshman on the team. An Ebisawa."

"No. This is bad, do you think captain knows about it?"

"Why do you think they were training us like it was the end of the world!?"

--

"Hey Fukawa, aren't those two…"

"We've met them before, right? I didn't realize they're Seigaku Regulars."

"We are playing them next." Ryoko smirked at the two older boys as she stood behind them, wearing her full uniform as she did the day after practice two days ago.

"Excuse me, you're block the way, my captain is calling me." Ryoko said loudly enough for the two boys to jump in the air. She smiled innocently as they gaped at her. She tilted her head and blinked at them innocently. "Well, I don't think I want Tezuka-bucho angry with me because two silly senpai from Gyokurin wouldn't move so I can walk over to my teammates."

She walked between them and mentally gave a very Yoko like evil laugh as she heard the two boys whisper behind her. It was very amusing for Ryoko to see their reactions "She's the girl who beat everyone…"

"But where's her doubles partner?"

"Wait…She's the Ebisawa on the team!?"

--

"Ne, ne, Ryo-chan! You look so kawaii in your uniform. Like a little dolli-Nani, what's with the expression Ryo-chan?" Eiji greeted the first year as he did with all the members, who weren't scary, on the team, with more control of course. Ryoko looked as if she was very please with herself in accomplishing a very good prank. He looked to where Ryoko walked from and saw two gapping boys. "Ryo-chan, what'd you do?"

"Momoshiro-senpai, Ryoma-san…If you put onee-chan and my training to waste, you do remember the punishment right?" Ryoko asked two the boys. After being beat by two amuetuers at the street tennis court, the two boys quickly found the two girls. After an embarrassing misunderstanding, the Ebisawa sisters agreed to teach the two boys how to play doubles. During this time, Ryoma and Momoshiro were introduced to Zeus, Hades being locked up in Ryoko's room for the training session, and dubbed him as the devil's beast.

The two boys paled as they remember the silver husky, grinning evilly at them during their training. The deal was, the boys would have to win the match they play today or they would be doing laps in the Ebisawa estate with Zeus and Hades chasing after them. Not knowing how Hades was, and thinking he was only a two year old husky; the boys agreed. If they won, of course, the Ebisawa sisters would treat the boys out to an all-they-could-eat burger dinner.

--

"..Finally, singles 1 will played by Fuji from Seigaku and Suzuki from Gyokurin. You need to win 3 out of 5 rounds to move up in the ladder. Also, this being Seigaku's first match, Seigaku is required to play all 5 rounds even if a winner has been decided. One set match." Ryoko gave a smirk at the opposing team. _Like hell they are winning both doubles. Yoko and I have drilled everything into their heads. And if they change anything, it'll be their hides…Of course, that's Yoko. I'll just sic Zeus and Hades on them. _Ryoko watched as the two senpai's from Gyokurin gave each other knowing looks before looking into Momoshiro and Ryoma's collected eyes. _This will be fun!_

"They're gonna play doubles even if they can't!? We'll definitely beat them then!"

"I don't think Tezuka realizes this is a defeat for them. He had more of a chance with the two girls."

"Well then, we'll just have to destroy the first seed, Seigaku!"

"First round doubles: representatives stand. Seigaku Momoshiro and Echizen. Gyokurin Izumi and Fukawa."

"Everyone's really surprised that you guys are members of the invincible Seigaku regulars."

"No, actually, we're really lucky…Keke."

"I can't express my relief!! If it had been singles, you would have the advantage, if only…"

"That's true. However… We'll only be satisfied if we defeat you at your own game." Ryoma replied.

"So…that's why you decided to play doubles?!"

"Luckily we were able to play you guys, what a relief." Momoshiro said, giving a dramatic sigh.

"They're arguing…" Inui said with a mushroom sigh forming. _They're arguing during our first match?!_

"Now I understand. It's all because of that." Fiji said with a smile watching the Ebisawa siblings get up and walk to different sides of the court sitting against the fences. He raised an eyebrow at the two. _Nori is known for the more defensive doubles and Ryoko-chan has more of an advantage being about to play both offensive and defensive during doubles…along with her observation skills… Ahh, she's going to do that then…_

"If you think that practicing in 1, 2 days can make you experts in doubles, you've made a huge mistake. We'll teach you what a double play is really like!"

"You sure about that? We learn really quick." Momoshiro said looking at Ryoko who nodded at him. This was how it was done at practice. With Ebisawa Nori behind them watching all the defensive mistakes and Ebisawa Ryoko on the other side watching their offensive mistakes. They play against Ebisawa Yoko and Ebisawa Osamu.

"What good will a couple of days' practice do? They're just bluffing."

"You two sure do talk a lot before a match. Saying things that are better left unsaid. Especially since you're doubles partners, you two shouldn't really need to say anything longer that three words for the other to understand. Those two here have been trained by the Jokers of England, the Demon of the Street, the Devil's Mistress, and Coach Maximums Cromwell. I think you two have to be worried about yourself instead of them." Ryoko said with a wink at the end, as she sat behind them. Nori was behind Momoshiro and Echizen; he was giving Gyokurin a smug smirk. "It's not anything personal, but I really don't like being called a coward, even if it is by an idiot."

--

Seigaku is heading towards the national tournament---Start!

--

"_Ah-un tactic"? What the hell is the "ah-un" tactic?! We didn't go over any "ah-un" tactic?! _Ebisawa Yoko is an extremely patient female when if came to teaching others how to play doubles. Ryoko being the exception to this rule. _But that's because Ryoko's a freakin' tennis prodigy. She can play doubles with anyone._ When hearing that her two new students where going to use a tactic that they did not teach them. That she did not know of…The patient female went away while the panicking one came to play. _They're going to lose an then Ryoko is going to sic Zeus and Hades on them and then they're going to die…We're going to be murders!_

--

"Go Fukawa! Go Izumi!!"

"Show them Gyokurin spirit!!"

"Go Momoshiro, ECHIZEN!!"

"SEIGAKU! SEIGAKU!"

"WE LOVE YOU, EBISAWA-SAMA!" Ryoko hit her head and groaned after this comment was maybe as everyone stared at the 'Ebisawa Ryoko-sama' fan boys. _Are they serious?_

--

Ryoko burst out laughing, catching the tennis ball that Momoshiro returned. She had to hold her stomach as she laughed at the tactic that the two used. As everyone cheered and said they made a nice shot and had good co-operation. The Ebisawa siblings were having trouble calming themselves down. Nori, who was standing, had slid down holding his sides laughing. Ryoko was officially crying because she was laughing so hard. The "Ah-Un" tactic was one that Ryoko and Nori used when they played doubles together for the first time when Ryoko was six and Nori was eight. "I didn't th…Think that they would actually…"

"Take us seriously…when we …told them about it…" They really couldn't believe that they would use that tactic in this match. It was just a passing story during their break on the first day. Ryoko and Nori had moved to the sidelines as they didn't have anything to note on the Momoshiro Echizen pair.

"Ryo-chan, what's the 'Ah-Un' tactic?" Ryoko and Nori shared a look before bursting out in laughter, as everyone looked at them waiting to hear the answer. Ryoko being the first to calm down.

"Nori-nii-chan and I created a way for us to know who would go to the middle to hit the tennis ball when I was six, onii-chan was eight. We were playing against aniki and onii-sama again, it's like playing against two Tezuka-buchos. On the our tennis court, grandmother had it made inside, we had these two warriors that would are two the side of the gates to the Buddhist temples, yes, we have our very own Buddhist temple, ask that story later. Anyways-"

"Ah!"

"Un!" Ryoko opened her mouth to have giggles come out. She looked told Nori to finish the story, seeing that he had stopped laughing.

"One of the two warriors opens his mouth and makes the 'ah' sound, the other closes his mouth and makes the 'uh' sound. Our tactic of 'ah-un' comes from the first and the last character in Sanskrit, it also represents breathing. Ryoko came up with it seeing we haven't learned the basics of singles yet so father couldn't come up with a way to train us. We needed a signal that would catch onii tachi off guard and we could score."

The two playing shouted again, making the Ebisawa siblings look at each other and laugh out loud. Everyone around them sweat dropped. _They're using a tactic that was created by a six year old girl and her eight year old brother…and it works…Except…_ "It's embarrassing…"

"Watch this. This is something onee-chan and I taught them." The group watched as Momoshiro bent backwards while Ryoma was standing behind him waiting for the ball. The group was shocked to say the least. They didn't believe that Echizen and Momoshiro could pull the match off. Ryoko turned to them, studying their facial expression. "You thought they would lose the match by now, huh? So nice of you to doubt my siblings and myself; after all that hard work, not gratitude at all."

"Except he didn't move back, imouto."

"NANI!? **What the hell Ryoma! I said if you're going to do that, you move back afterwards, you monkey head!** Stupid boy doesn't listen to given lessons. God, I hope, no offensive or anything, senpai tachi, but I hope they lose, so I can sic Hades on them." Nori paled at the name of Hades giving everyone the impression that you do not want to be near him. Nori and Ryoko shared a look after Nori's facial coloring came back, a look of panic. "Oh **fudge monkey's poop on a stick frozen in Antarctica.** That's not good. We didn't go over-"

"This part…**Ko, this is worse that fudge monkey's pop on a stick frozen in Antarctica. This is like playing against Yuuske and Osamu for the first time…No, playing father for the first time.**" Nori watched as his sister stood up and brush her skirt off. He winced as he heard the score and watched his sister smirk. _What is she thinking?_ He watches as Ryoko walked over to the Coach and whispered something in her ear, the coach smiled and nodded towards Ryoko. Ryoko walked over to the two tennis players as they were stupid enough to fall into the trap that made them HIT each other on the back of their heads.

Putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot for their attention. Nori laughed as gulped and slowly looked up to see a very angry Ryoko standing there. The shared a look before looking back at her. "Momoshiro-senpai, Ryoma-san…Do you really want me to go get Zeus so you three can play tag again? Or do you want your burgers? Coach gave me permission to bring Zeus to practice we have at school. Since he's such a big puppy, he can stay in the club room, when we're in class and come back out to _play_ when it's practice. So, what's it gonna be? Win or lose?"

Momoshiro and Ryoma looked at each other before using their tennis rackets to draw a line on the tennis court. Ryoko smiled as she saw what they were doing. She nodded and went back to her brother side. "Momo-senpai thinks the same as me."

"I guess so. Let's erase the complicated stuff."

"I'll take all the balls coming to the right side of this line."

"I'll take this side then!!"

"You better not come over to my side!!"

"For unlimited burgers!" _Did they just-? Never mind…_

"They're dividing the court into two!?" Horio was confused. It was unlikely tactic used in dou-

"Finally doing it the way we taught them. God, what took them so long?"

"Our old 'ah-un' tactic, imouto?" Nori said and Ryoko's eyes widen and her body shook with silent laughter. "But it's a relief that your threat worked."

"Threat? Are you saying I threatened them, onii-chan? Oh no, it was a promise. Sort of like a deal you could say. Besides, Zeus is getting cubby anyways." Ryoko said smirking as the idiot from Gyokurin hit towards the middle. She looked up to her older brother, remembering when their doubles opponent did the same thing. "Ne, onii-chan, déjà vu?"

"Oh my…I didn't think anyone would be so stupid to fall for a trick a six year old could come up with…But…" Nori was speechless. _It's official. My sister is complete prankster. She makes not one, but two high schoolers fall for a simple trick she created at age six._

"Huh?"

"There's still the 'ah-un' tactic by yours truly." Everyone sweat dropped. _It's great to win and everything…But with that embarrassing tactic…Is it really worth it?_

_--_

"You mean to tell me…That these two students of mine…Used a tactic created by a six year old Ebisawa Ryoko, during her pranking years, and won their first doubles match…Forgetting all my lessons and remember that!"

"Hey! I take offense to that. It was really hard for onii-chan and I to use that against onii-sama and aniki. But it was funny how that match-"

"Ended exactly the same, Osamu. It was like déjà vu." Nori finished grinning at his brother. Osamu and Yoko both had tick marks and sweat drops on their heads. Osamu was twitching, every once in a while and Yoko's aura was turning darker and darker. Ryoko giggled every once in a while and Nori was grinning like an idiot.

"You mean to tell me. That you two told them that embarrassing story where the two of you created a prank against your older brothers to win a tennis match, and they took it seriously, used it against an actual doubles pair and won?"

"Uh huh."

"The tactic that Ryoko created when she was six?"

"Yup!"

"Even with the possiblilty of knowing that they would take it seriously and use it in public?!"

"HAI!"

"NORI YOU IDIOIT!/ **RYOKO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Ryoko shrieked as she doogded the third year that launched herself at her. Running up to Fuji she once again, hid behind him, using him as a shield. "**IT WON'T HELP YOU IF HE'S YOUR SHEILD!"**

"**I'll tell him!"** Yoko froze as she realized that Ryoko knew about the closet incident. "**After all, he did help me plan it. He has a right to know."**

"**No he doesn't, you chickmunk!"**

"**Know what, Ryoko?"**Fuji asked with his usual smile on his face. It was interesting that Ryoko purposely said her reply in English instead of French as she usually replies to Yoko's English threats. "**It must be something very important that Yoko froze to it."**

"**IT'S NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"**

"**Ryoko?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Ryoko don't you dare!"**

"**You see…"**

"**Damn it Ryoko, I'm your sister don't you dare tell him that-"**

"**Onee-chan and Eiji-senpai were stuck in the closet, right?"**

"**-We kissed in the closet because I slipped on a wet rag."** Ryoko looked at her adopted sister with wide eyes shocked that she would actually tell him, Osamu and Nori gapped at her, Ryoma smirked, Fuji grinned, and Tezuka mumbled something to the lines of 'what did I do to deserve this team?' Yoko thought of what she said and smacked her head. _This is why living with Ebisawa Ryoko is bad for my health.._

--

As punishment for creating such commotion on a tennis courts, although it really wasn't her fault, Ryoko had to trail after Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-bucho. Sighing, _I already gathered all the opponent data we need for this stupid tournament. Why can't we go back and eat the nice bentos I made with the kitchen maids and I introduce you stubborn senpai to Natsumi-chan? Yes? No? ...I want to go back!_ "5 winds, 0 loss Kankinori wins!!"

"Here he comes with his slogan again. Kuki is currently in his best form. I heard Kakinoki and Mizunohuchi's captain Akarani had a few practice games together." Fuji-senpai said to Tezuka-bucho. Ryoko was glaring holes into the ground to really care about what they were saying.

"Oh it's… Tezuka and Fuji together gathering opponent data? So, did you get any data?" Ryoko snorted at the male who her bucho didn't like. She was willingly to put him in his place, if he made the first move. Ryoko switched from glaring holes into the ground to glaring holes into the male. _At this moment, I feel like I'm Hades…and Bucho is me…_"Oh yea, Tezuka, people said you didn't play in the Gyokurin match… You probably couldn't play right?"

"Fuji, let's go. Ebisawa, you're excused." Ryoko nodded slowly, watching the male step close to Tezuka. She growled.

"Wait. Let me see your arms? How could it be-" Instead of grabbing Tezuka's arm, in his hand was a smaller, smoother, more feminine hand. A hand that was currently pushing back his fingers as if they were playing mercy, Ryoko gave the male a cold smirk as she watched him fall to his knees. "You little-"

"Do. Not. Touch. Tezuka-bucho. You. Digusting. Idiot. Okay?" Ryoko spoke slowly and clearly, as if she was speaking to a child. She pushed him down as she turned to her captain and senpai. "I don't appreciate idiots touching anything that technically belongs to me. My racket. My bag. My senpai. My teammates. My captain. My coach. See they belong to me, not you. So, no touchie, okay?"

"Why you-" He froze as Fuji and Tezuka glared down at him as he made a move to physically harm the young girl.

"Let's go, Ebisawa. I need to see those profiles you wrote."

"Hai, Tezuka-bucho!"

"ERR…Tezuka just wait and see. We'll definitely beat Seigaku this year."

"Yeah, and hell will turn into a winter wonderland. Onii tachi will stop being over protective. Pigs will fly. The sky will fall and the world will die. When that happens, then you'll beat us." Ryoko said turning around and sticking out her tongue at the opposing team. "Bleh!"

--

Ryoko giggled as she sat against Ryoma's legs on the reserve, still eating her bento. He was upset because he was a reserve. Coach was trying to get him to at least stop pouting. She looked up at the boy, with an egg roll half way sticking out of her mouth to the boy she was leaning against. She tilted her head at him silently asking him if he was seriously going to pull the cool guy pouting act. His eyes told her that he wasn't pouting. She raised an eye brow at him. "I'll pinch your right cheek if you don't listen!!!"

Immediately, Ryoma stated cheering as Ryoko giggled. _Man, if only I had done that during doubles training…Ah that would have been per- Why is onee-chan and Natsumi-chan looking at me with that kind of expression? _Sure enough, Yoko was grinning like a manic at the two first years with Natsumi standing on the other side of the fence. It was sort of unnerving that they were just standing there and grinning like maniacs at the two. Ryoko looked up at Ryoma, who was too busy trying not to be cheek pinched than to the two friends she had. _What is so funny to be grinning like maniacs at me?_

_--  
_

Seigaku marches toward the games for the first and second place.


	12. Chapter 11

**GOMEN NASAI!!!**

This is really short. Like 3480 words really short. But, this is the way I want the story to go. After arguing with myself for a long, long, VERY LONG time, I decided, that...*drum roll* This is the way it will be, so :P!!!

Thank you Hans! Aww, I'm so glad that you decided to put your dislike of OCs aside for my story. The only reason why you wouldn't like OC stories, is probably because they don't follow the story as closely as I do. That and there really is no plot. It just a hyperactive fan drooling over a certain character in the story and ruining it for everyone else. Although it is fanfiction, there is a bold line somewhere, right? Ryoma and Ryoko, huh? We'll have to see about it. It'll make more sense once everyone is introduce and everything is cleared up.

Disclaimer is the same as always.

* * *

"Kakinoki lost?"

"Not really a big surprise there from what I've gathered." The regulars ignored the first year girl who already gathered that the famed Kakinoki would lose. The school that is unseeded was a good school, not a great school, but better than what she gathered on Kakinoki. Scowling, _really, that's smart; ignore the girl who could give you all the information needed!_

"How can it be? They are one of the best schools."

"But…the board…"

"So who are we playing at the finals?" Oishi asked the tennis club members, noticing the scowl on Ryoko's face.

"Fudomine…not seeded."

"Could have told you that, too," Ryoko mumbled leaning against the board. _Seriously, I didn't take the dang notes and pictures for no apparent reason here! I have the information….NOW ASK FOR IT!_

"Fudomine!? The school that was disqualified for violence acts?" Kawamura-senpai said, looking quiet worried and tense. These actions made Ryoko sigh as she calculated who would win which and who would be paired with whom. _If I'm right…Captain and coach will agree to Fuji-senpai and Kawamura-senpai being paired again…in Doubles 2, meaning…The Ishida and Sakurai pair…That pair verses senpai…Game, is difficult to decide…Our favor though._Ryoko frowned deeply; she didn't like it when she couldn't predicate the outcome of games like the one against Fudoumine.

"I hate their coach…Very arrogant." Eiji-senpai said. He also had a troubled face. _Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai pair…doubles one…against Mori and, _Ryoko let a small unnoticeable growl at the thought of the next person, _Uchimura pair. It will end in 6-2 knowing senpai's endurance that needs to be built._Kaidoh stares at Ryoko as she brought her hands behind her head, obviously not paying any attention to Inui or the other senpai. He watches as she had that same look in her eyes when she met him after class that one day during the ranking tournament.

"Other than the captain, the rest are 2nd years…Even the coach has been changed."

"I head that Kuki was defeated very badly by them." Fuji-senpai said to Tezuka-bucho. Ryoko rolled her eyes mumbling that anyone could defeat Kuki badly if they wanted to and that she was half tempted to go over to Kuki and show them how to play proper tennis. Kaidoh gave Ryoko a blank look, silently begging her to share her skills in observation and predicting. Ryoko smirked as she watched Fudoumine approach them. _Just this once, I guess I should forgive them. I mean, what if otou-san hears about it, my school defeated by an unseeded one? Not on my watch._

"In past years, Fudoumine had been a no-name tennis team to their peers in the sport, but that all began to change with the arrival of Tachibana Kippei-san six months ago. He rallied a group of talented but mistreated first-year players, rebelled against their senpai and coach, and rebuilt the tennis club. Regrettably, their use of violence resulted in their disqualification from the Newcomer Tournament. There are seven members total. Bench coach, Tachibana-san, he is also the captain. Vice captain is Kamino Akira-san. Sports ground manager, Ibu Shinji-san. Physical trainer, Ishida Tetsu-san. (AN: Upcoming is a lot information that is not altered by me. This is strictly facts that were gathered on different websites, copied from different website…Then, slightly altered by me because they wouldn't give me my danged information. So…I would skip this if I were you and you would like your brain to understand everything else.)

"Starting with the coach and captain, Tachibana Kippei-san. Height, 179 centimeters. Weight, 67 kilograms. Dominant arm is the right, his play style is all-round. Based on my observations, he'd be a National level singles player. Mostly known to be in Singles 1. He has four different techniques: abare jishi, moujuu aura, super rising, and abare dama. Abare Jishi is a violent style of tennis. Moujuu Aura is a condition that is similar to Muga no Kyouchi. Super Rising is when he returns the ball before it bounces to the highest point. As a result his opponents have less time to react. Abare Dama, by hitting the ball with the throat of the racket, it creates the illusions of multiple balls flying off in random directions. Next, vice Captain Kamino Akira-san. Height 165 centimeters, weight 52 kilograms. Dominant arm is right, play style is counter puncher. Kamio-san's greatest asset is his incredible speed. He has one technique, which is rhythm. It's his speed, basically. I could say something else, but that's personal.

"Third, Ibu Shinji-san, height 165 centimeter, weight 55 kilogram. Dominant arm is right, play style is counter puncher. He has two techniques, kick serve and spot. Kick serve is a serve that bounces towards the receiver's eye. It is similar to the twist serve, only more powerful and has more spin to it. His spot, though, I only have rumors and gossip on this move. It is said to alternate between top spins and slice shots, Ibu can temporarily paralyze his opponent's hand. In other words, whoever gets him…be EXTREMELY careful. Ishida Tetsu, height 188 centimeter, 89 kilogram. Dominant arm is right, play style is aggressive baseliner. Ishida's most feared technique is the Hadoukyuu, which is a return that packs a lot of power. But it is a double-edged sword. While it greatly increases Ishida's power, it is very damaging to his arm. As said before, Moujuu Aura is a condition similar to Muga no Kyouchi.

"The other members I don't have that much information on…But… Sakurai Masaya. Height 164 centimeters, weight 53 kilograms, dominant hand is right, play style counter puncher. He is a doubles specialist. He has very keen insight and judgement, which has proven quite invaluable during matches, seeing as the doubles on the court _actually _listens to what he says. Mori Tatsunori is 164 centimeters tall and weighs 55 kilograms. His dominant arm is right, play style is counter punch. Nothing really noted on his play style or personality…He is a doubles player only though. His partner," Ryoko growls, it was noticeable and Yoko snickered when she heard it, "is Uchimura Kyousuke he is 159 centimeter tall and weighs 52 kilograms. Dominant arm right, player style aggressive base liner. He is known as the vanguard killer, as his shots are aimed at his opponent's face."

"Amazing…Ebisawa-chan's amazing observation skills." Horio said, amazed with the young girl. He blinked, _but she was at all of our matches…_ "How did you profile the team so well? And you were at all the matches too!"

"I profiled them and asked for information from their schoolmates. A smile here and a giggle there and they just spilled the information I wanted. To answer the second question, you see I live, right across the street from this place."

"Sugoi, Ebisawa-chan!" Katsuko and Kachiro said as she stood besides Horio as he gapped at her. _She flirted with them to get the information and it worked?!_ "To profile a whole team so easily!"

Ryoko picked up a notebook with pictures of all the tennis players in the tournament and profiling like she had done with Fodoumine. The freshmen trio gaped at their class representative and friend. _She did it with everyone?!_ "But it doesn't matter. We'll beat them by a big margin!!"

"Er…Horio…" Katsuko said trying to get Horio's attention. Ryoko smirked as she glanced behind here. She grinned at the expression of Katsuko and the expression that will be on Horio's face.

"Ne, ne, Horio-kun…Guess who's behind us right now."

"Who?" Horio said, turning around slowly. "AHH!! FUDOUMINE!?"

Ryoko walked over to Fuji-senpai and turned to face Fudoumine with a cool smirk on her face. She, once again, looked over the members of the opposing team. _Yup, I got everything I could out of them._Looking towards Uchimura and her brothers, Ryoko gave a wicked grin. _This could get really fun…_

"They're here." Momoshiro said with anticipation. Ryoko's smirked widened as Seigaku regulars got into their cool and collected auras. Well, Ryoma, Momoshiro, Ryoko, Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh, and Oishi did. Eiji and Kawamura looked on with curious or worried expressions.

"You're Tezuka?" Ryoko smirked as Uchimura was looking at her with a studied expression. Eyebrows furrowed together, eyes locked in concentration. Ryoko looked towards Tachibana and he stood a good two feet away from her buchou. _Smart._"I'm Fudoumine's player-coach Tachibana. Let's have a good match."

"Hmm."

"Fudoumine's team looks strong…" Katsuko said watching Tezuka-bucho, Fuji-senpai, and Ryoko stand in front of the seemingly strong team.

"Phew, thought they would fight…" Kachiro said watching with awe as Ryoko seem to smirk smugly at the opposing team. Ryoko was soon dragged away by Yoko who handed her a tennis racket and a tennis ball; she was making jesters with her face and then smiled. Ryoko nodded, _onee-chan wants me to show off…Because I'm on the injured players list, if I can show off…I can intimidate them…_She turned towards the team and nodded towards Ryoma to follow her lead. _It wouldn't be any fun if I did it by myself._

Ryoma nodded his head in understanding. _3…2…1._While drinking his ponta, Ryoma rolled the tennis ball on the side of his racket and hit the tennis ball up and down. Ryoko threw the tennis ball up, behind her and hit it on the side of her racket also. She walked over to Ryoma and started talking in rapid English to the boy as he responded in full sentences. Ryoma's actions caught the attention of Fudoumine and Seigaku regular members, it wasn't until Ryoko started to flip her racket that the others noticed what she was doing. "Looks like playing doubles and being in the reserves have given him too much pressure."

"And Ryoko is just angry her hard work went unnoticed and she couldn't play since buchou put her on the injured players list." Momoshiro added to Inui's observation. He watched as the Fudoumine players answered Ryoma and Ryoko's challenge. _But with Ryoko hitting it behind her back and flipping her tennis racket...It's not much of a challenge to see who is better._Ryoko turned and smirked over her shoulder at Fudoumine, still continuing her conversation with the other freshmen regular.

A look of recognition crossed Uchimura's face. Ryoko decided what she needed to do, without getting into trouble from her captain and Fuji-senpai, who was a better ally than an enemy. "KIMI!"

"Ara? Watashi? Who are you?" Ryoko continued to hit the tennis ball with her racket, only flipping the racket to her front. She tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brows in concentration. From the corner of her eye she shall Eiji, Yoko, and Oishi holding back the twins. _Yup, this is fun!_

"You ran over my favorite hat!" Ryoko snorted under her breath and watched as her older brothers pushed off the three third years and stomped over to Uchimura.

"Hmm… Ah! The idiot who was sexually harassing me outside of the tennis club I attend on that Tuesday. That wasn't very nice, Uchimura-san."

"You have to pay for my hat!" Uchimura was suddenly picked up by Nori and Osamu. Noticing the similarities between the twins and the young blond, Tachibana and the rest of the team face faulted. "Let me down, I have to teach that brat a lesson."

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Our. Baby. Sister?" Ryoko, Natsumi, and Yoko all sweatdropped as they watched the Ebisawa twins' aura slowly turn darker and darker. Yoko sighed as she buried her face in her hands, Natsumi smacked her forehead and was silently counting to 100, Ryoko was giving Fudoumine smug looks, and the twins? Well, besides their aura giving off a pretty powerful amount of killing intent? They were picturing very bloody images of Uchimura drowning in his own blood or swimming in it. "We asked you a question, baka. Answer us. What did you just call our baby sister?!"

"What are you, her boyguards?" Uchimura looked over at the team and snorted. "The only girl in a Boys Tennis Tournament, and she has boyguards?!"

"**Oi vye, Ryoko, why must your brothers be like this every single time something like this happens? It's like you plan it, I swear. **Ebisawa Osamu, Ebisawa Nori, put the boy down right now and I won't tell ba-chan how good of an influence you are on Ryoko." The voice was dripping with sweetness that makes even the bravest tomboy shiver with fear. What? You don't believe me? Look, Ryoko and Yoko's eyes are twitching. Two tomboys' eyes are twitching. "I thought you two would mature after returning to Tyoko, did you lie to me then?"

Both boys froze as they heard the voice of the younger girl, inwardly cursing their lucky, they both turned to give the girl a nervous smile. Tick marks could be seen across her forehead as her eye brow twitched with anger; Okasawa Natsumi was not a very happy female, which was a very odd statement because Okasawa Natsumi is very well known to be a lady like female gracing everyone around her with a small smile. So, the reasons for her unhappiness?

First, her idiotic older brother didn't tell her close friend Ryoko that they were engaged. That itself should count as like seventeen different reasons if anyone knew Ryoko to be called her friend. Second, her idiotic older brother was engaged to her close friend Ryoko. Which was not good, that broke rules. Unspoken, unwritten, unmentioned RULES! You shall not ever be engaged to your younger sister's best friend. See? It's against the rules! Third, said close friend went to Japan without a note, message, phone call telling her where she went. Fourth, her close friend is going to a school known for its tennis team when she wants to get away from said sport. Fifth, she was jet lagged and would complain over every little damn thing she wanted to complain about. Sixth? Well, it might be close to THAT time of the month. "Natsumi-chan~! It's been a long time, I haven't seen you in ages. Will you wait a moment while Onii-chan and I deal with this...Thing. It won't take long, I promise."

"Nori-nii-sama, Osamu-nii-sama, put him down. Put him down please? Let go-Oh my god, I think you're choking him!" Ryoko said with a disinterested, extremely bored, monotone voice; which didn't come to a surprise seeing as the boy held her in the same position when they last met. While her fan boys were gushing about how cool and strong she looked, Yoko anime fell to the ground. Yoko was the only person Ryoko told the event about, but hearing the boys say that she looked so cool and strong when she spoke without interest wasn't something that you ever wanted when dealing with Ebisawa Ryoko. A bored Ryoko is an angry Ryoko. "Oh well, I tried."

_YOU CALL THAT TRYING?!_Angry thoughts of the males on Fudoumine team were directed to the young blond. Natsumi sweat dropped as she wasn't very surprised about Ryoko's reaction. The only reason why Ryoko would be acting like this would be if this person had already have a previous encounter with Ryoko. Natsumi thought back to when she first met Ryoko before she changed, and shivered. _No, no, no; Ryoko has gotten much, much, MUCH nicer than before. Last Tuesday? If it was the old Ryoko, that boy would be in the hospital in suregery right now._ Although, for some, it would be an improvement.

--

Blonde Asian input!!

I'd give the background information a different way, but I need to end this where I ended it, or I won't be able to post another chapter up soon. The next chapter will be just memories of Theo and Ryoko. Ryoko and Ryuuske. And, explaining who Ryoichi and why he is so important.

Character Bio

Name: Okasawa Natsumi

Year: 2  
Tennis: Doubles, dominate hand right, all round  
Personality: shy yet outgoing, playful, can be hot-headed at times, competitive, likes to tease Yoko and the Ebisawa siblings

Although, Natsumi and Ryoko did go to the same school, they didn't know each other. Ryoko didn't play for the tennis team at her old school. Ryoko was on the dance team and the gymnastics team. Natsumi and Ryoko weren't friend until Ryoko reappeared as Ebisawa Ryuu, European Prince of Tennis. Natsumi covered for Ryoko when Ryuu was in the spot light.  
--

"Tell me I'm a distraction on the tennis court and then saying I did a good job today and then dismissing me telling me to take a break away from the tennis courts. Argh! Tezuka-kyaputen doesn't make any sense sometimes." Ryoko said stomping away from the Gardena with Poseidon trailing after her. The purple husky looked up to his mistress seeing the hurt and anger in her eyes. _I only was trying to clear the tension... Kyaputens are all the same. Just the same as him. _

--

"A Seigaku girl did what?" The Rikkai tennis team was shocked to say the least. A girl had protected Tezuka, but to injure another captain because he had the intention to harm him…

"Chotto… Was she a blond with blue eyes? Had some sort of a demanding presence after you noticed her?" Kirihara Akaya was curious of the younger tennis player. _She's a strong opponent… I want to face her! I can't believe I just said that about a girl._He ignored the looks he was receiving from his senpai tachi.

"I heard that they have received a girl on the team. I didn't realize that you knew the girl, Akaya." The soft voice of Yukimaru Seiichi called out to the youngest member of the team. Hearing his captain say that sentence made the boy froze. The older boys looked on with mischief in their eyes. _Our little Akaya has a girlfriend?_

A voice, although after Kirihara found out who it was, fortunately (or unfortunately, however you look at it); cut off all teasing that could happen. "**Poseidon,** **stop that! I mean it! Poseidon, get out of the fountain!**"

The Rikkai tennis team looked over to the other side of the fountain to see a blond haired blue eyes girl in skinny jeans and a Seigaku Regular's jacket. She was standing on the edge of the fountain trying to get a purple husky out of the fountain. "That's her!"

"**Poseidon, you get your purple dyed butt out of this fountain, right now.**"

"Looks like she's having some trouble with the purple thing, should we help?"

"**Poseidon, please, please come out. Come on, boy."**Watching over to the young blond and her purple...dog? The tennis regulars stared long and hard at the canine. It was a canine, right? The girl sighed as she looked up to the sky. The sky was beautiful for taking a nice long needed nap. The girl sat down leaning against the fountain. "This is so messed up. It's not my fault the boy doesn't know how to treat a female kohai, nor is it my job to control my brothers or the stupid fans. Argh, I wanna watch the tennis matches. Mou!"

"Ojou-sama!" A group of armed security guards being led by an old woman came running towards the girl and her dog, _that is a dog right?_"Ojou-sama, Yusuke-sama has been kicked out of the house in France!"

"Tsuki-baa-san? Ano, why is there a team of armed guards behind you?" The girl asked from her sitting position.

--

"We were worried that you would go off on another adventure again, ojou-sama. Please forgive us. Shall I take Poseidon home now, ojou-sama?" Ryoko's eyes narrowed as she heard for the third time in the same ten minutes Tsuki-baa-san call her 'ojou-sama.' _She did it this morning, too. She's hiding something. In fact, _Ryoko's eyes widen as she remembered how all the maid and other helpers treated her. _They're all hiding something. They're hiding something from me._

"Ah. I'll see everyone at home then." Watching them bow with hidden suspicion in her eyes, Ryoko nodded to them as they left. _Yup, they are hiding something from me. They never call me ojou-sama unless Grandfather is in the same five kilometer radius. But what are they hiding from me... Why do they feel like they have to hide something from me?_

Standing up and brushing herself off, Ryoko turned to walk aimlessly around until Yoko and Natsumi order the club members to search for her. Looking up she froze, mentally begging all the Ladies and Lords in the Heavens for this to be just her imagination. "**Ryoko, it's been a while hasn't it?**"

"**What the fucking hell are you doing here, Daniels?**"

* * *

ANSWER THE POLL!!! GET GOING! It's really important. I won't be able to post a 13th chapter if you people don't answer the danged poll!! Go to my profile and just answer the poll!

For those of you who don't want to make an account, it's okay. Just post your answer to the poll. Here it is,

Which Daniels should Ryoko be addressing?

Theodore Daniels, who apparently has some kind of history with Ryoko?

Christopher Daniels, who kidnapped Ryoko's precious person?

Eric Daniels, who was challenged by Ryoko after he pulled a nasty trick on her older brother?

Or their father, who on multiple occasions kidnapped Ryoko?


End file.
